Mona Lisa
by shiorinsan
Summary: Awalnya, Kiba menolong Ino hanya karena rasa iba. Namun setelah kejadian sore itu, secara misterius Kiba malah terus-terusan menolong gadis itu. Betulkah hanya karena iba? Atau ada sesuatu yang lain? Tapi, bukankah Ino tipe gadis yang dihindarinya?
1. Crossed Paths

**Disclaimer: Bukan punya saya ya. Kalo saya yang punya ngapain saya tulis ini? muaha.**

**Warning: Crack pairs, typicals, idenya rada sedikit biasah kayak shoujo manga gethu dehh. **

_**Based on a true event.**_

**Read on and enjoy ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

_Crossed Paths_

"Mestinya kuhajar saja dia sampai babak belur."

"Aku mengerti maksudmu, Naruto." Kiba tertawa keras saat mengingat insiden yang terjadi di area loker C beberapa menit sebelumnya. Kankurou Sabaku, salah seorang seniornya, memang tak pernah rukun dengan laki-laki pirang yang sedang menggerutu di sampingnya ini. Hanya karena Naruto tanpa sengaja menyenggol bahu Kankurou, isi kaleng cola yang dipegang senior mereka itu tumpah ke bagian depan kemeja Naruto.

Perkelahian pun tak terhindarkan.

"Mestinya kuberikan saja apa yang pantas didapatnya."

Kiba menepuk-nepuk pundak sahabatnya. "Sudahlah, lagipula tadi kan kau duluan yang menubruknya." Kiba tahu Naruto sangat membenci senioritas. Ia beranggapan, hanya karena para senior itu lahir setahun lebih cepat dari mereka, bukan berarti mereka bisa seenaknya menginjak-menginjak adik kelas mereka. Melihat Naruto yang bola matanya berubah warna menjadi biru tua, pertanda bahwa ia makin geram, Kiba cepat-cepat menambahkan, "Dan dia juga salah satu anggota klub _football_. Tidak baik kalau sesama anggota saling berkelahi, 'kan?"

Kedua sahabat itu sedang duduk di meja para pemain _football _yang letaknya persis di tengah-tengah kantin. Amaterasu Field memang merupakan salah satu sekolah yang murid-muridnya terbagi dalam beberapa kelompok sosial yang berbeda. Kelompok sosial itu jugalah yang membuat meja-meja di kantin juga terbagi menjadi kubu-kubu yang berbeda.

"Tapi kali ini dia sudah sangat keterlaluan! Habis itu masih berani ngegodain Sakura lagi! Ih, ngingetnya aja bikin kesel!" Naruto mendadak berdiri dari bangku, Kiba cepat-cepat menahan bahunya dan menariknya duduk kembali. Ia menghela napas sambil mendecakkan lidah melihat kemarahan sahabatnya yang makin berkobar karena dipicu alasan yang menurutnya sangat konyol. _Mau berantemnya karena apapun, Sakura pasti tetap dibawa-bawa. Gadis malang_, pikir Kiba.

"Sudahlah... Semua orang juga tahu kalau Sakura tak suka sama Kankurou-senpai."

Sudah bukan rahasia lagi bahwa Sakura Haruno, salah seorang gadis tercantik di Amaterasu Field ini, ibaratnya sudah menjadi tropi yang kerap diperebutkan oleh Naruto Uzumaki, _running back _klub _football _Amaterasu Field, dan Kankurou Sabaku, _quarter back _dalam tim yang sama. Keduanya langsung jatuh cinta pada si gadis berambut pink tepat pada saat cewek itu pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya di sekolah swasta tersebut.

Namun sayang, si gadis Haruno sama sekali tak berminat membalas perasaan kedua cowok yang selalu berseteru untuk memperebutkan hatinya itu. Dan meskipun ia sudah jelas-jelas mengatakan kepada kedua penggemar beratnya tersebut bahwa ia tak berminat, keduanya masih tetap saja mengejarnya dan sering kali berkelahi jika salah satu dari mereka berada terlalu dekat dengan si pemandu sorak bermata _emerald _itu.

Atau begitulah hasil pengamatan Kiba selama ini.

"Nyebut namanya ga usah pakai senpai-senpai segala deh. Jijik dengernya!" kata Naruto sambil mendengus kesal.

Kiba hanya menjulurkan lidah. "Yang musuhan sama dia 'kan kau, bukan aku."

"Tapi kau temanku, bukan teman dia." Balas Naruto, memancing tawa lain dari Kiba.

Tawa si cowok berambut cokelat itu terhenti begitu matanya jatuh pada sekelompok gadis yang baru saja memasuki kantin. Kemunculan mereka seperti biasa memancing bisik-bisik heboh dari murid-murid Amaterasu yang sudah lebih dulu berada di dalam kantin. Gadis-gadis itu berada dalam kelompok sosial teratas di sekolah tersebut. Dan meskipun tak bermaksud mengintimidasi, keberadaan mereka selalu saja menakut-nakuti murid lain yang berada di kelas sosial lebih rendah.

Sakura Haruno merupakan salah satu anggota dari kelompok gadis-gadis tersebut.

"HEIII! SAKURA!" Kiba menghela napas mendengar teriakan penuh semangat dari orang di sebelahnya. Ya, si gadis Haruno memang selalu memiliki efek seperti ini pada Naruto.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Sakura menoleh, kemudian tersenyum lemah sambil melambaikan tangan pada si _runner back_.

Hal itu merupakan alasan yang cukup bagi Naruto untuk meninggalkan sahabatnya sendirian dan berlari menyeberangi kantin untuk menghampiri pujaan hatinya. Kiba menatap adegan tersebut tak tertarik sebelum kembali menikmati _salisbury steak_ di hadapannya yang tadi sempat tertunda karena mendengar _curcol_-an Naruto.

Sambil mengunyah steak-nya, Kiba mengawasi meja yang didatangi oleh Naruto. Ada Sakura, Shion, Karin, Tenten, semuanya merupakan dewi gaya dari Amaterasu Field, dan tentu saja si model yang wajahnya selalu menghiasi kover depan majalah fesyen, Ino Yamanaka.

Ino Yamanaka, kapten tim cheerleader Amaterasu dan juga ketua klub kerajinan tangan. Langsing, cantik, berkulit putih, dan pirang. Sekali lihat orang-orang pasti mengira dia hanyalah seorang boneka barbie yang volume otaknya kosong melompong. Malang bagi orang yang berpikiran demikian terhadap Ino. Karena gadis itu sangat cerdas dan memiliki intuisi setajam pisau.

Kiba sebisa mungkin tak mau berurusan dengannya. Bukannya dia takut atau merasa terintimidasi oleh Ino Yamanaka. Hanya saja... Kiba merasa gadis-gadis seperti Ino dan teman-temannya adalah tipe-tipe orang yang akan membawa masalah baginya.

Ia sedikit kaget ketika Ino mendadak melihat ke arahnya, dan mata mereka bertemu. Kiba menolak menurunkan pandangannya lebih dulu, karena akan kelihatan seperti dia sedang memata-matai gadis itu. Hal terakhir yang diinginkannya adalah Ino Yamanaka berpikir bahwa ia, Kiba Inuzuka, salah satu _line backer _terbaik Amaterasu Field, diam-diam menyukai gadis itu.

Karena itulah Kiba dengan santai tersenyum kemudian mengangkat kaleng _coke_-nya kearah gadis itu. Ino dengan sopan membalas senyumannya sambil menganggukkan kepala.

Setidaknya meskipun dari luar terlihat sombong, gadis itu masih menghargai sopan santun, pikir Kiba sebelum kembali menelan _salisbury steak_-nya.

* * *

><p>"Tidak. Aku tak bisa ikut." Jawab Kiba santai sambil berjalan pergi meninggalkan Naruto di lapangan parkir. Kiba memang jarang membawa mobil ke sekolah. Untuk menjaga staminanya, Kiba lebih memilih <em>jogging <em>atau kalau ia sedang sangat mengantuk, berjalan kaki ke sekolah. Lain dengan Naruto yang rumahnya berada di ujung dunia (a.k.a sisi seberang kota). Si pirang itu wajib membawa mobilnya, karena jika tidak, presentase keterlambatannya akan meningkat pesat.

"Kenapa? Hari ini kita 'kan ga ada latihan! Kau pasti masih segar bugar!"

Latihan klub _football _memang selalu ditiadakan setiap Jumat sore. Karena itulah anggotanya selalu saja mengadakan acara-acara pesta dimana mereka akan berdansa dan mabuk-mabukan sampai pagi.

Naruto sama sekali tak pernah absen pada setiap acara tersebut.

"Aku ada kerja sambilan." Sahut Kiba enteng.

Naruto melongo mendengar jawaban temannya. "Kerja sambilan? Untuk apa? Kau sedang butuh uang?"

Kiba tertawa mendengar Naruto yang nada suaranya mendadak prihatin. "Bukan. Bukan. Jangan khawatir." Ia menepuk bahu temannya. "Aku tidak sedang kesulitan uang. Yang kubutuhkan adalah pengalamannya. Mungkin nanti akan terlihat baik di _resume _ku."

Naruto mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Kiba memang selalu berpikiran lebih maju darinya. Walaupun mereka masih kelas dua, sahabatnya itu sudah memikirkan tentang masa depannya di universitas nanti. "Tapi... kau yakin kau tak mau jadi atlet profesional? Maksudku... dengan permainanmu yang seperti itu... aku yakin kau pasti gampang ngadepetin beasiswa ke sekolah olahraga."

Kiba hanya menyeringai pada Naruto.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti." Naruto menghela napas. "Kau serius ya mau jadi montir."

Komentar tersebut memancing pukulan di bahu Naruto. "OW! Kenapa sih?" seru si pirang sambil meringis. "Bener 'kan kau mau jadi montir?"

"Yah tak bisakah kau menyebut istilah kerennya?" Naruto tahu kalau Kiba sejak dulu sangat menyukai mobil. Ia juga tahu kalau temannya itu sejak dulu bercita-cita ingin menjadi seorang perancang mesin mobil. Namun ia senang menggoda Kiba dengan sebutan montir.

"Memangnya ada istilah keren buat montir?"

Kiba memukul bahunya sekali lagi. "Terserah kau sajalah. Aku cabut dulu ya. Selamat bersenang-senang." Dengan itu Kiba berbalik dan kali ini betul-betul meninggalkan Naruto sendirian di lapangan parkir.

* * *

><p>Yamanaka Ino selalu percaya bahwa teman adalah sekumpulan makhluk hidup yang seharusnya berada di pihakmu dalam keadaan senang maupun susah, juga seharusnya manusia-manusia yang membuat perasaanmu lebih baik. Namun dia sangat salah! Teman terkadang bisa menjadi sangat <em>jahat<em>! Bagaimana Sakura bisa mempermalukannya kemudian meninggalkannya seperti itu?

Ia mengerutu kesal sambil meghentakkan kaki pada setiap langkahnya.

Bagaimana Sakura tega mencuri kunci mobilnya kemudian mengatakan pada Sasuke bahwa ia membutuhkan tumpangan lalu _kabur _membawa mobilnya! Dia seharusnya tak lagi mempercayai Sakura dengan tasnya bila ia sedang di toilet.

Sebenarnya Ino sangat gembira dan hampir memberikan medali pada Sakura atas kejeniusannya ketika Sasuke mengatakan ia bersedia mengantar Ino pulang. Namun segala kegembiraan itu lenyap ketika perempuan sialan berambut merah itu mendadak muncul dan juga meminta Sasuke mengantarnya pulang.

Dasar si jalang Megumi itu!

Ino menghentakkan kakinya lagi.

Si rambut merah itu sama sekali tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda ia akan mundur. Karena itulah dengan segala sisa harga diri yang dimilikinya, Ino pun terpaksa berbohong pada Sasuke dengan mengatakan bahwa mendadak ibunya mengirim pesan kalau ia akan menjemputnya.

Batre lowbat, tidak ada uang _cash_, maka Ino pun terpaksa berjalan kaki dari Amaterasu sampai ke rumahnya. Yang jaraknya sama sekali tidak dekat.

Ia bersumpah ia akan membalas si Megumi itu di sekolah besok!

Meskipun sudah berjalan lebih dari tiga kilometer, Ino masih belum merasa capek. Memikirkan perempuan jalang itu berada semobil dengan pujaan hatinya cukup membuat darah Ino mendidih. Amarahlah yang menjadi sumber tenaganya.

_Oh Sasuke... _

Dia adalah seorang dewa. Kalau bukan dewa, berarti dia anak dewa. Dia adalah perwujudan dari apapun yang wanita inginkan dari seorang pria. Cerdas, tampan, atletis, dan juga seorang teman bicara yang baik. Ia adalah kapten tim futbol Amaterasu Field. Ketika pertama kali berkenalan dengannya, Ino langsung jatuh cinta padanya. Ia bahkan rela menjalani latihan cheerleaders yang ia percaya lebih berat daripada kerja rodi agar bisa terus mendukung Sasuke di setiap pertandingan.

Ia adalah kapten tim pemandu sorak, sementara Sasuke adalah kapten tim futbol. Mereka adalah pasangan yang paling serasi!

_Lalu mengapa Sasuke malah lebih memilih mengantar si jalang berambut merah itu?_ jerit Ino frustasi dalam hati.

Ia tak mengerti apa yang Sasuke lihat dari gadis itu. Megumi bahkan bukan siapa-siapa. Ia hanya bermodalkan tampang saja. Ia tidak sepintar Sakura dan ia bahkan tak mengikuti klub apapun.

Mungkin... Mungkin Sasuke mengantarnya pulang karena... kasihan padanya?

Ino mengangguk pada dirinya sendiri.

Ya, kemungkinan itu pasti ada. Sasuke adalah seorang _gentleman. _Karena itulah ia merasa tidak enak jika harus mengusir si Megumi.

Dugaan-dugaan Ino mengenai alasan Sasuke mengantar Megumi pun berlanjut. Ia terus memikirkan semua kemungkinan yang membuat posisinya tetap aman di mata Sasuke.

Hingga ia tak memperhatikan apa yang berada di depan matanya.

KRAK!

DUG!

"KYAAA!"

Sebuah batu nampaknya muncul entah darimana dan tiba-tiba berada di depan kakinya. Ia tak sempat melihatnya dan boom! Ino pun terjatuh, kakinya terkilir, dan _well_... sol sepatunya lepas. Ino ingin menangis. Namun karena terlalu malu, tangisannya ia tahan hingga ia terdengar seperti meringis.

_Tak bisakah hari ini menjadi lebih baik lagi?_

Ino menarik kakinya mendekat dan ia tak bisa menahan tangisnya saat melihat pergelangan kakinya membengkak dengan warna merah yang jelek.

Merah, merah, merah! Oh, dia sangat membenci warna itu!

Dan sol sepatunya... Sepatu sol tebal itu kini sudah menjadi sol botak.

Ditambah lagi, sepatu itu adalah pemberian ibunya.

Ino terisak melihat sepatunya yang kini tinggal kenangan. Pergelangan kaki-nya yang berdenyut-denyut seakan-akan menyemangatinya untuk menangis makin keras. Segala emosi yang sudah dipendamnya sejak siang tadi pun mulai tertumpuk di belakang matanya. Siap untuk diledakkan kapanpun.

"Hey, kau baik-baik saja?" Sebuah suara asing tiba-tiba bertanya

Tangisan Ino tak berhenti bahkan setelah mendengar suara tersebut. Ia tak peduli jika seorang pejalan kaki asing berhenti dan mengasihaninya. Yang ia inginkan sekarang adalah menangis. Mungkin kalau ia terus menangis, orang itu akan menganggapnya gila dan meninggalkannya.

Namun, setelah beberapa lama, Ino masih tetap merasakan keberadaan orang tersebut. Bahkan ia merasakan orang itu mulai berjongkok di hadapannya.

"Yamanaka?"

Ino tersentak mendengar namanya disebut. Ia pun seketika mendongak.

Saat itulah, matanya yang biru menatap ke dalam sepasang mata berwarna cokelat terindah yang pernah dilihatnya.

"Inuzuka?" Suara Ino serak saat mengenali si 'pria asing' yang berjongkok di hadapannya tersebut.

Coret kata-kata 'terindah' tadi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Meskipun di hadapannya Ino sudah bersimbah air mata dengan muka merah, Kiba tetap tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Ia hanya menatap Ino dengan pandangan ganjil.

Melihat wajah Kiba yang keras dan tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun, entah mengapa Ino mendadak merasa takut. Ia merasa takut karena ia tak bisa menebak apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Kiba. Ekspresi di wajah cowok itu membuat Ino merasa bahwa Kiba tak senang dengan keberadaannya. "S-Sepatunya..." Dan Ino mulai menangis lagi.

Saat itu sudah pukul lima dan matahari sudah hampir terbenam. Jalanan tempat mereka berada entah mengapa sangat kosong, sehingga Ino tak perlu khawatir dirinya akan menjadi bahan tertawaan karena menangisi sepatunya yang rusak.

Memang semuanya salah Ino karena nekat memakai sepatu Loubutin yang harganya setara dengan uang sakunya selama setahun. Namun bukan harganya yang membuat tangisannya makin keras. Kenyataan bahwa sepatu itu pemberiaan ibunya-lah yang membuat Ino makin sedih. Sepatu ini juga merupakan sepatu kesayangannya.

"Sepatumu rusak?" Ino mendengar Kiba berkata. Ia tak siap ketika merasakan sebuah tangan yang besar meraih kakinya yang terkilir. "Wow, kalau ini dibiarkan, kau bisa-bisa tak berjalan selama seminggu."

Kalimat cowok itu tak meredakan tangisan Ino.

"Hey, sudahlah. Berhentilah menangis. Orang bisa salah paham." Ino terkesiap pelan saat merasa kepalanya ditengadahkan, membuatnya kembali menatap Kiba. Ino hanya terpana saat Kiba perlahan-lahan mengelap air mata yang membasahi pipinya menggunakan lengan blazernya. "Begini saja, ya. Kuantar kau pulang ke rumahmu supaya kau bisa obati kakimu." Ia meraih tas Ino dan menyampirkannya di lengannya, kemudian menurunkan badannya sedikit dan memberi sinyal pada Ino untuk naik ke punggungnya. "Ayo."

Ino mengernyit menatap lelaki di hadapannya. Ya, dia mengenal Inuzuka Kiba. Sebagian besar murid Amaterasu Field pasti mengenal si _line backer_ itu. Tapi Ino hanya cukup mengenal namanya saja, tidak lebih. Mereka tak seakrab itu hingga Ino bisa dengan bebas naik ke punggungnya.

"Cepatlah. Nanti keburu malam."

Apalagi pilihan yang Ino punya? Saat itu Ino memang berharap punggung di depannya ini adalah punggung milik Uchiha Sasuke. Namun, pergelangan kakinya saat itu sedang tidak pilih-pilih. Maka dengan ragu-ragu Ino pun meletakkan tangannya pada bahu Kiba.

Selanjutnya, Ino tidak siap ketika Kiba mendadak meraih kakinya dan memantapkan posisinya di punggung lelaki itu.

Wajah mulus Ino Yamanaka pun memerah.

"Bersabarlah." kata Kiba. "Tunjukkan jalan ke rumahmu."

Ino menggumamkan "Ya." Jantungnya berdetak begitu keras hingga ia yakin Kiba pasti bisa mendengarnya. Ia juga yakin mereka berdua pasti terlihat begitu konyol. Kiba dengan dua buah tas tersampir di bahunya sementara dipunggungnya, Ino bertelanjang kaki sambil melingkarkan lengannya di leher Kiba dan menenteng-nenteng sepatu Loubutin yang rusak.

Kelihatannya dewa masih berpihak pada mereka karena sampai saat itu mereka belum berselisih jalan dengan satu orang pun.

"Bukannya aku mau menceramahimu. Tapi bukannya gak nyaman ya kalau pulang jalan kaki sambil pake sepatu sol tebal?" Kiba tiba-tiba memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka.

"B-bukan salahku!" seru Ino defensif. "Aku selalu berkendara ke sekolah. Tapi sesuatu... sesuatu... terjadi tadi."

"Oh..." Kiba terdiam selama beberapa saat, sebelum tiba-tiba berkata lagi. "Ini cuma saran saja ya. Kau kan kapten cheerleaders, kupikir latihanmu hampir sama beratnya dengan latihan kami anak-anak futbol. Kurasa kau harus lebih menjaga kakimu dan jangan terlalu sering pakai sepatu-sepatu seperti itu."

_Apa? _Ino mengernyit dan memasang wajah tersinggung mendengar 'saran' Kiba. Memangnya siapa orang ini seenaknya saja menguliahinya dan mengomentari sepatunya. Ino tidak menjawab, dan Kiba pun tak berkata apa-apa lagi. Sekali dua kali Ino hanya akan memberitahu Kiba arah yang benar ke rumahnya.

Tak berapa lama, mereka pun sampai di depan rumah Ino. Gadis itu memaksa agar Kiba menurunkannya di pagar depan. Namun Kiba, karena dia Kiba, malah mengabaikan dan terus membawanya sampai ke pintu depan.

Ino sudah hendak mengucapkan terima kasih, ia sudah berniat tak ingin berlebihan dalam mengucapkan terima kasih-nya karena masih tersinggung dengan ucapan Kiba tadi. Namun sebelum ia berkata apapun, Kiba sudah menyelanya.

"Aku punya kenalan seorang tukang servis sepatu. Ia biasa memperbaiki sepatu kakakku yang... sejenis dengan sepatumu itu." Kiba mengangguk pada sepatu di tangan Ino. "Kalau kau mau aku bisa membawa sepatumu kesana, karena tempatku kerja sambilan tak terlalu jauh dari sana."

Kedua mata Ino melebar mendengarnya. "Kau ada kerja sambilan?" tanyanya kaget.

Kiba menganggukkan kepala. "Bagaimana?"

"Eh? Tapi..." Ino mendadak merasa bersalah karena sudah merepotkan orang ini. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi ia pasti terlihat sangat jahat. Si Inuzuka sudah dengan baik hati menolongnya dan tak mengabaikannya di pinggir jalan, menggendongnya sampai ke rumahnya (dan demi Tuhan ia tahu badannya tak ringan), dan orang ini ternyata ada kerja sambilan! Ya Tuhan! Lalu dia masih sempat-sempatnya menawarkan untuk membawa sepatunya ke tukang servis! Dari luar Ino pasti benar-benar terlihat seperti cewek yang tak tahu terima kasih karena dengan mudahnya tersinggung akibat perkataan cowok itu tadi. Padahal apa yang dikatakannya tak sepenuhnya salah.

"Terserah kau. Aku hanya menawarkan."

"T-Tidak. Jangan. Tidak usah repot-repot. Aku sudah cukup merepotkanmu. Kau pasti capek sudah membawaku kemari."

Kiba menyunggingkan senyum kecil. "Tidak masalah."

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau terlambat ke tempat kerjamu?"

Kiba melirik jam dan matanya sedikit melebar. "Tidak. Hanya lima menit sampai aku harusnya hadir."

Ino terkesiap mendengarnya. "Kau mau aku mengantarmu?" tanyanya panik. Hal pertama yang terlintas di pikirannya adalah untuk mengantar cowok itu dengan mobilnya. Tanpa memikirkan apakah mobilnya sudah ada di garasinya atau belum.

"Dengan kaki seperti itu?" Mata Kiba bersinar geli padanya. "Tidak apa-apa, Yamanaka. Aku bisa lari sampai sana. Lagipula tempatnya tak begitu jauh dari sini."

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Ino tersenyum canggung. Kiba memang membuatnya terdengar tidak masalah. Tapi ia tahu cowok itu pasti hanya berkata demikian untuk menenangkannya.

"Kurasa aku harus pergi sekarang." Ia mengangguk pada Ino. "Jangan lupa obati kakimu." katanya sebelum berbalik dan berjalan keluar melewati pintu pagar.

"Hati-hati!" seru Ino dari belakang. Ia tak tahu Kiba mendengarnya atau tidak, karena punggung pria itu sudah terlanjur menghilang saat ia mulai berlari.

Memang sulit mengatakannya. Namun, suka atau tidak, Inuzuka Kiba baru saja membuat Yamanaka Ino berhutang budi padanya.

Ino menghela napas. Ia sama sekali tak tahu Inuzuka ini orangnya seperti apa. Walaupun ia seorang _line-backer_ Amaterasu Field, namun popularitasnya tak bisa menandingi popularitas Sasuke Uchiha. Bahkan Inuzuka Kiba bisa dikatakan tak populer sama sekali.

Ino berbalik dan menyeret langkahnya masuk ke rumah.

_Mungkin karena dia tertutup oleh bayangannya Sasuke?_ pikir Ino.

Lalu mengapa ia mau menolong Ino? Apakah cowok itu mengharapkan sesuatu darinya? Atau dia memang tipe seorang _gentleman_ yang tak bisa meninggalkan seorang wanita dalam kesusahan?

Apabila cowok itu memang mengharapkan sesuatu darinya, Ino tak akan ragu memberinya imbalan apabila yang dimintanya masih dalam batas yang wajar. Tetapi, kalau ternyata dia tak mengharapkan apapun...

"Sialan, dia membuatku merasa bersalah."

* * *

><p><strong>Halo semuaa~ Bagaimana KibaIno pertama saya? Suka? Ga suka? Curahkan saja di review yaa. Seperti biasa saya lebih memilih opini, saran, atau kritik-kritik yang membangun. Awalnya saya pengen bikin ini cerita pairnya GaaHina. Tapi karena setelah dipikir-pikir lebih cocok ama Kiba dan Ino... yah jadilah begini. Gak banyak yang bisa saya bilang, cuman mohon bantuannya aja ya untuk perbaikan disana-sini. Misalnya, warna mata Kiba. Saya ga yakin warna matanya Kiba apaan. Abisnya matanya cuman segaris warna item gitu aja. muaha. Di cerita ini saya juga sebisa mungkin ga akan buat mereka OOC. (sebisa mungkin loh ya) kalo ternyata jadinya OOC yah maafkanlah diri author yang manusia biasa ini *wink***

**Oke deh, cukup cuap-cuapnya. Makasih udah baca cerita ini ya guys~**

**See ya in the next chapter!**

**xoxo**

**shiorinsan**

_Published on: Oct 6th 2011, 11:26 p.m_

_Rest in peace, Steve Jobs. My thoughts and prayers are always with you._


	2. A Ride for The School's Beauty

**Disclaimer: Haruskah daku melakukan ini? Harus ya? Yaudah deh, Naruto punyanya Masashi Kishimoto. hiks hiks**

**Warning: Crack pairs, OC (Megumi Amano), typical, shoujo manga-ish.**

**Read on and ENJOY! =D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

_ A Ride for the School's Beauty_

Awal minggu tak pernah menjadi hari favorit siapapun. Termasuk Yamanaka Ino. Hari ini hari Senin. Dan Ino sudah dijadualkan untuk mengikuti pertemuan ketua-ketua klub untuk membahas acara tahunan yang sebentar lagi akan dilaksanakan di sekolah mereka yang tercinta, Perayaan Ulang Tahun Amaterasu Field. Sebagai ketua klub kerajinan tangan, yang membawahi tiga divisi, yaitu divisi menjahit, divisi merancang, dan divisi prakarya, klubnya selalu memegang bagian dekorasi. Dan semua orang tahu kalau dekorasi adalah hal yang vital. Karena itulah, ketidakhadiran Ino tak bisa ditolerir.

Ino menghela napas.

Tapi bukan rapat itu yang menjadi masalah. Ino senang mengikuti rapat-rapat seperti itu dan menyibukkan dirinya untuk hal-hal yang berguna bagi orang banyak. Namun kondisi pagi hari itulah yang membuat wajahnya terus menekuk sejak ia meninggalkan rumah tadi.

Ino berjalan kaki ke sekolah hari itu.

Tentu saja setelah insiden mengenaskan di Jumat sore lalu, Sakura langsung mengembalikan mobilnya. Namun, tak berapa lama setelah sahabatnya yang berambut pink itu pulang, tantenya Ino mengagetkan seluruh keluarga Yamanaka dengan kepulangannya yang mendadak dari Amerika. Tante yang sama jugalah yang membuat Ino berjalan kaki di pagi hari yang cerah ini.

Tantenya itu nampaknya punya beberapa urusan yang harus diselesaikannya di luar kota, tapi ia sendiri belum memiliki kendaraan apapun di Jepang. Karena itulah orang tua Ino seenaknya meminjamkan mobil putri mereka padanya. Demi alasan kesopanan, Ino hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk, dengan harapan di hari Senin nanti, orang tuanya akan mengantarnya ke sekolah.

Namun, seorang putri dari dua pebisnis yang super sibuk itu seharusnya tak berharap macam-macam. Kedua orang tua Ino bahkan sudah berangkat kerja sebelum Ino bangun pagi itu. Jadilah ia sarapan sendirian, dan disinilah ia sekarang, berjalan sendirian seperti orang bodoh melintasi salah satu jalan paling ramai di Tokyo.

Sebenarnya Ino bisa saja menggunakan kakinya sebagai alasan untuk diantar ke sekolah. Namun, lagi-lagi karena tantenya yang datang dari Amerika itu, kaki Ino (untungnya) tak lagi sesakit Jumat sore kemarin. Tantenya itu rupanya pernah sekolah botani di salah satu universitas tersohor di Amerika. Jadilah si tante mengenal bermacam-macam jenis tanaman dan meramu sebuah obat untuk menyembuhkan sakit di pergelangan kaki keponakannya.

Ino menghela napas lagi. Ia tak tahu antara harus mencium atau membenci tantenya.

Tiba-tiba, disela-sela kebosanannya, Ino mendengar sebuah jeritan klakson yang cukup kencang. Kepalanya secara otomatis tersentak ke arah sumber suara tersebut, dan menemukan sebuah mobil yang meliuk menghindari seorang pemuda yang menyeberang jalan seenak jidatnya.

"Sorry!" Suara maskulin pemuda tersebut terdengar sampai ke tempat Ino berdiri.

Untungnya si pemuda tidak tertabrak mobil itu. Ino sepenuh hati yakin, di dalam mobil, si pengendara mobil tersebut pasti memaki-maki (karena ia sering melakukannya bila ada orang yang menyeberang jalan seenaknya). Si pemuda yang selamat, lanjut berjalan menuju sebuah kafe dan beberapa menit kemudian ia keluar sambil membawa sebuah _cup _dan beberapa benda lain yang tampak seperti roti isi.

Beberapa saat kemudian, saat Ino berjalan makin mendekat, ia pun mulai sadar kalau ia mengenal pemuda itu. Rasanya aneh akhir-akhir ini dia selalu berselisih jalan dengan pemuda itu. Ino mulai bertanya-tanya apakah hal ini ada hubungannya dengan kesialan yang menimpanya belakangan ini, atau ini semacam keganjilan astronomi dimana planet-planet saling membentuk satu garis lurus, atau mungkin memang ada penyebab lain hingga ia selalu bertemu orang itu? Orang itu yang dimaksud Ino disini tentu saja adalah...

Inuzuka Kiba.

Ino melihatnya menaiki sebuah mobil yang terparkir persis beberapa langkah di depannya.

_Jadi dia nyetir ya..._

Ino tahu di umur seperti dirinya, semua orang menyetir. Tapi, Inuzuka Kiba tak seperti sema orang lainnya. Dia seorang _line-backer _yang dari gosip yang Ino dengar, orang itu sama sekali tak pernah berkendara ke sekolah karena ingin menjaga stamina. Jadi, apa yang membuat hari ini berbeda?

Dengan santai Ino berjalan melewati mobilnya. Sama sekali tak berharap orang itu akan mengenalinya. Namun, Ino kemudian mendengar bunyi klakson lembut di belakangnya. Haruskah ia terus berjalan dan berpura-pura klakson itu tak sedang ditujukan padanya?

Oke, oke.

Ino berhenti, kemudian berputar untuk melihatnya. Dan benar saja, Kiba sudah menurunkan jendelanya, pandangannya tertuju pada Ino. "Hey." sapanya. Ino tak menjawab apapun dan hanya berdiri disana menunggu apapun yang hendak Kiba katakan padanya. "Mau tumpangan?"

_A-apa? Ke sekolah? Sama si Inuzuka? No way! _Ino tak akan membiarkan dirinya tertangkap basah bersama Inuzuka Kiba. Walaupun dia seorang _line-backer_, dan tampangnya gak jelek-jelek amat, tapi di Amaterasu Field gosip lebih cepat menyebar dari pada virus rubella. Ino tak akan membiarkan dirinya duduk di dekat Inuzuka, di dalam mobilnya, dan membuat Sasuke salah paham. _No thanks! _Mendingan dia jalan kaki sampai kakinya nyut-nyutan. Oke, oke, mungkin dia tak berpikir irasional. Tapi tetap saja, Ino tak membutuhkan tumpangan dari Kiba.

Ino pun menjawab. "Gakpa..."

"Atau... terlihat bersamaku akan menghancurkan reputasimu?" Ia menyeringai.

Ino nyaris tersedak ludahnya sendiri. "Bukan! Bukan begitu!" Mana mungkin reputasinya hancur hanya karena ia terlihat bersama Inuzuka Kiba? Ia hanya ingin menghindari spekulasi orang-orang Amaterasu Field. Reputasi sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dengan hal ini. Ino sama sekali tak pernah sekelas dengan Kiba. Hubungan mereka hanyalah sebatas seorang atlet yang selalu didukung oleh seorang cheerleader. Sejak masuk Amaterasu sampai sekarang, obrolan terpanjang yang pernah dialaminya dengan Kiba adalah obrolan mereka Jumat sore kemarin. Ino tak mengenalnya. Jadi akan terlihat aneh kalau tiba-tiba mereka berada di satu mobil.

Namun, setelah apa yang terasa seperti berjam-jam, akhirnya Ino pun memutuskan untuk menerima tawaran Kiba. Tumpangan gratis, lagipula bisa menghemat waktu, tenaga, serta tak membebani kakinya.

Ino naik ke kursi penumpang, sebelum memasang sabuk pengaman. Ino belum pernah naik ke Nissan X-trail, tapi harus mengakui kalau interior mobil itu terlihat lumayan. Yang menarik perhatian Ino adalah _gearbox_ mobil tersebut. _Gearbox_-nya tak seperti yang pernah Ino lihat di mobil-mobil pada umumnya. Permukaannya terbuat dari bahan seperti kayu yang dipoles, dengan tekstur seperti keramik. Stereo mobil tersebut juga terlihat berkelas; ada banyak grafik-grafik yang naik turun. Kiba pasti membuatnya mute saat Ino naik tadi. Dan ketika perhatian Kiba sedang terfokus jendela di sampingnya saat mereka hendak berbelok, Ino mencuri pandang sedikit pada bagian belakang mobil tersebut. Jok belakangnya terlipat, dan nampaknya jarang digunakan. Di belakang Ino juga bisa melihat banyak buku berserakan, dan buku-buku tersebut tak terlihat seperti buku sekolah. Lebih seperti buku manual untuk sesuatu.

"Kau sudah makan?" Perhatian Ino teralihkan dan kembali pada Kiba yang sudah menyodorkan sebuah roti isi ke arahnya. "Aku punya dua, mau satu?"

"Gak usah, aku udah makan, kok." tolak Ino sopan.

Dia mengangguk, kemudian meletakkan roti tersebut di permukaan yang datar dan membuka bungkusnya. Hanya dalam dua gigitan roti tersebut sudah hampir tak terlihat lagi. Ino harus mengaku, ia terkejut melihat nafsu makan si Inuzuka ini. Tapi kalau dipikir lagi, dia seorang atlet. Seorang atlet pasti makannya banyak.

Di depan mereka, lampu kuning berubah menjadi lampu merah. Kiba pun menurunkan kecepatan mobilnya hingga berhenti. Deru suara mesin mobil yang lebih tenang membuat atmosfir di dalam mobil makin canggung. Ini adalah salah satu alasan mengapa tadi Ino menolak numpang si Inuzuka. Mereka pasti tak punya obrolan apapun sepanjang jalan.

Kiba menetralkan mobilnya, kemudian bersandar dan meraih _cup _yang tadi Ino lihat dibawanya keluar dari kafe. Ia membuka penutup _cup _tersebut dan seketika aroma cokelat menguar keluar. Sekali lagi ia menawarkannya untuk Ino, namun Ino menolak. Tapi aroma minuman tersebut lumayan menggugah seleranya. Mungkin dia akan beli di kantin nanti.

"Bagaimana kakimu?" Kiba tiba-tiba bertanya.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa." jawab Ino singkat.

"Benarkah?" Kiba menaikkan sebelah alisnya tak percaya.

Ino mengangguk. "Tanteku membuatkan suatu obat dan mengolesinya ke kakiku. Dan besoknya kakiku sudah kembali seperti semula."

Kiba tersenyum padanya. "Baguslah kalau begitu." Dan secara otomatis pandangannya pun jatuh pada kaki Ino. "Ga pake sol tebal lagi?"

Wajah Ino memerah mendengarnya. Ia tidak suka mendengar nada kemenangan di suara cowok itu. Setelah tahu kalau kakinya terkilir karena Loubutin, ibunya langsung memaksanya menggunakan sepatu normal yang _rata_ ke sekolah. Tentu saja Ino tak punya pilihan lain kecuali menurutinya.

"Ya, ibuku melarangnya."

Kiba mengangguk. Lampu merah di depan mereka tiba-tiba berubah jadi hijau, ia pun langsung memindahkan persneling, dan mereka kembali melaju ke sekolah.

"Jadi, mengapa kau hari ini datang sangat pagi?"

Oke, Ino sangat menghargai usaha Kiba yang ingin mengobrol dengannya. Namun entah mengapa pertanyaan-pertanyaannya mulai terdengar menyebalkan.

"Aku ada rapat." kata Ino yang membuat jawabannya sesingkat mungkin.

Namun Kiba nampaknya tak puas. "Rapat apa?"

"Rapat untuk festival Amaterasu nanti. Semua ketua klub harus ikut rapat." Yak, betul sekali dugaan kalian semua. Di rapat yang akan dihadiri Ino nanti, pastinya juga akan hadir ketua klub futbol, a.k.a kapten timnya Kiba, a.k.a Sasuke Uchiha.

"Kau pasti sudah merencanakan sesuatu untuk klub kerajinan tangan, kan? Tahun lalu klub kalian kan yang paling disorot." Kiba benar. Tahun lalu (Ino masih belum jadi ketua), klub kerajinan tangan menyelenggarakan event terbesar Amaterasu, acara _fashion show _yang diikuti sekolah-sekolah dari seluruh Jepang. Saking gemparnya, acara tersebut sampai diliput secara _live _oleh sebuah stasiun TV swasta.

Dan tentu saja Ino berniat untuk mengulang kesuksesan tersebut di zamannya.

"Ya, _fashion show _itu sudah tradisi di klub kami sejak dulu. Tahun ini pasti diselenggarakan lagi."

"Apa kau akan ikut berjalan di _catwalk_?"

Ino menoleh ke arahnya. Ia sepenuhnya yakin cowok di sampingnya itu sadar akan pandangan yang ia berikan. Namun ia dengan santai tetap melihat ke depan.

"Aku masih belum menentukan."

"Wah, sayang sekali."

_Apa maksudnya itu?_

Mata Ino melebar mendengar komentar yang diucapkan dengan santai tersebut. Ia melirik pemuda di sampingnya, dan melihat ekspresi di wajah orang itu sama sekali tak berubah.

Ino tak berkata apa-apa lagi sesudahnya. Kiba juga tak berniat membuka pembicaraan apapun. Sisa perjalanan mereka dihiasi kebisuan yang canggung. Lima menit yang berlalu terasa seperti berjam-jam bagi Ino. Namun pada akhirnya, mobilnya Kiba memasuki area parkir yang terletak di belakang gedung Amaterasu.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Ino sopan saat mereka berdua sudah turun dari mobil.

"Tak masalah." balasnya sambil mengikuti arah yang diambil Ino menuju gedung SMA. Tak berapa lama ia kembali berkata, "Aku ada latihan pagi." Ia menepuk bahu Ino, "Sukses sama rapatmu ya. Sampai jumpa." Dengan itu Kiba pun meninggalkan Ino. Si gadis pirang entah mengapa mendapat firasat bahwa latihan pagi bukanlah alasan sebenarnya untuk pergi.

_Mungkin dia takut terlihat bersamaku? _batin Ino. _Yang benar saja? Seharusnya aku yang takut terlihat bersamanya! _pikirnya dongkol.

* * *

><p>"Awww, <em>my poor baby!<em>" Ino hanya menyipitkan matanya saat melihat Sakura yang menghampirinya dengan mimik wajah sedih sambil merentangkan tangan seakan-akan hendak memeluknya. Si gadis pirang tak menghindar saat Sakura akhirnya memeluknya kemudian mencubit pipinya. Disekeliling mereka, Shion, Karin, dan Tenten hanya tertawa melihat aksi teman mereka. "Gimana kabar kakimu? Masih sakit?"

"_Bitch_. Semuanya gara-gara kau! Hmph!" Ino pura-pura membuang mukanya. Walaupun sempat kesal dengan Sakura hari Jumat kemarin, namun mereka sudah berbaikan.

"Maafkan aku! Semuanya gara-gara si Megumi itu! Seandainya ia tak merencanakan hal yang sama denganku..."

Shion menyela, "Oh sudahlah! Nanti kita coba saja cara lain. Selama ga ada kabar kalau mereka belum pacaran, Sasuke bebas diincar siapapun!"

Keempat gadis yang lain mengiyakan, lalu berjalan menuju kelas pertama mereka pagi itu sambil bergosip ria.

"Oya, kudengar hari ini kelas matematika kita digabung loh." kata Tenten, memancing perhatian teman-temannya.

Empat lainnya ber-ooh. "Sama kelas mana?" tanya Ino.

"Kalo ga salah sih sama kelas C. Katanya Ms. Fujioka sakit."

"Sakit?" Karin mendengus. "Ah, palingan juga dia bolos lagi. Waktu itu pernah ada yang nangkap basah dia lagi makan siang di hotel, padahal ngaku ke sekolah dia sakit. Aku yakin, kalau bukan karena mukanya yang cakep dia pasti udah dipecat sama Mr. Sarutobi."

"Hah? Seriusan? Siapa yang ngeliat dia makan di hotel?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

Dan Karin pun menyambut keingintahuan sahabatnya tersebut.

Begitulah kehidupan di Amaterasu Field. Setiap hari dipenuhi dengan gosip atau skandal baru yang tak ada hentinya.

Gadis-gadis seperti Ino dan kawan-kawannya, apabila tidak melihat hobi sampingan mereka yang tukang gosip, sebenarnya adalah sekumpulan anak-anak baik. Keempatnya merupakan murid berprestasi di sekolah, dengan catatan bersih. Sakura Haruno sejak SMP sampai sekarang selalu menyandang peringkat satu di angkatan mereka. Shion, dengan suaranya yang merdu, berkali-kali mewakili Jepang untuk kontes vokal di berbagai wilayah di dunia. Tenten diusianya yang masih tergolong muda, sejak SMP sudah rajin berlatih di pelatihan untuk atlet tingkat nasional. Dan Karin, yang memiliki _passion _sendiri terhadap kamera, foto hasil jepretannya berkali-kali memenangkan penghargaan yang memberinya banyak sekali hadiah uang.

Mereka berlima memang menjadi pusat perhatian Amaterasu, dan tak sedikit gadis-gadis lain baik junior, senior, maupu yang seangkatan, iri dengan prestasi-prestasi yang mereka buat. Karena itulah meskipun mereka berlima terkenal, mereka juga harus pintar-pintar mengambil hati teman-teman mereka yang lain.

_You can't live with only the same peer group forever, right?―_Kau tak bisa hidup dengan kelompok teman yang sama selamanya, 'kan?

Atau setidaknya begitulah yang mereka berlima percayai.

Karena kelas matematika hari itu digabung, maka Ino dan teman-temannya pun pergi ke ruang seminar dimana kelas gabungan biasa diadakan. Guru mereka hari itu adalah Mr. Kakuzu, guru dari kelas C. Ino sebenarnya belum pernah diajar oleh Mr. Kakuzu sebelumnya. Namun dari rumor yang beredar, ia dengar Mr. Kakuzu pintar mengajar dan tidak terlalu keras pada murid yang kurang di matematika –seperti Ino tentunya. Mungkin tidak jelek juga kalau sekali atau dua kali Ms. Fujioka absen. Penjelasan guru itu sulit dimengerti. Satu-satunya hal yang membuat Ino bertahan di kelasnya adalah guru itu sama sekali tak pelit nilai. Pernah waktu kuis beberapa minggu yang lalu, setelah dibandingkan dengan kertas Sakura, nilai Ino seharusnya 6. Namun karena Ino sudah membuat penyelesaian yang panjang (sampai satu halaman), Ms. Fujioka nampaknya menghargainya dan memberi Ino nilai tambahan hingga nilainya jadi 7.

Ketika mereka tiba di depan ruang seminar, Ino bisa melihat banyak murid yang berdesak-desakan untuk masuk.

"Waduh." kata Sakura tiba-tiba.

Ino menoleh ke arahnya. "Kenapa?"

"Kelas kita gabung sama kelasnya Naruto."

Secara spontan Ino mengikuti pandangan Sakura. Dan benar saja, si _runner back _pirang yang berisik itu sedang berjalan menuju mereka, atau menuju ruang seminar? Dan di sampingnya, lagi-lagi ada orang itu. Ya, orang yang memberi tumpangan pada Ino pagi ini. Si Inuzuka Kiba.

Pandangan Ino terpaku pada orang itu selama beberapa detik. _Hanya beberapa detik_. Itupun karena di dalam kepalanya lagi-lagi Ino sedang menyusun dugaan mengapa akhir-akhir ini ia sering berselisih jalan dengan cowok itu. Namun sebelum beberapa detik tersebut selesai, mata Kiba tiba-tiba bertemu matanya.

Merasa malu karena sudah mengamati orang diam-diam, Ino pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke pintu ruang seminar (yang sudah agak lengang).

"Yuk, masuk." Ajak Ino yang disambut dengan semangat oleh Sakura. Gadis itu ingin cepat-cepat masuk sebelum Naruto menyadari kalau kelas matematikanya hari ini bareng dengan pujaan hatinya.

"Entah mengapa ide jenius ini tiba-tiba merasukiku." kata Karin dramatis saat mereka memasuki ruang seminar. Kelimanya berjalan ke arah deretan keempat dari bawah dan duduk sebaris di lima kursi yang bersebelahan.

"Ide apa?" tanya Ino.

Mereka berlima merapatkan kursi untuk mendengar ide 'brilian'-nya Karin. "_Well_, kalian tau ga cowok yang selalu jalan sama si Naruto kemana-mana itu?"

Ino bisa merasakan jantungnya berhenti berdetak selama sedetik mendengarnya. _Apa Karin tahu?_ Namun beberapa detik kemudian ia mengusir pikirannya yang paranoid tersebut. Memangnya kenapa kalau dia tahu? Numpang mobilnya Kiba 'kan bukan hal yang ilegal.

"Hah? Siapa?" Shion dan Tenten secara otomatis menoleh ke arah Naruto untuk melihat Kiba. Memang tidak heran kalau kedua orang itu tak mengenal Kiba. Mereka bukan anggota cheerleaders, dan hanya datang menonton klub futbol hanya apabila mereka sedang melakukan pertandingan besar.

"Si Inuzuka?" jawab Sakura. "Dia itu anggota klub futbol juga. Tapi ga terlalu terkenal."

Ino mengangguk mengiyakan Sakura. "Emangnya dia kenapa?"

"Dia 'kan temennya dikit. Paling cuman Naruto dan sebagian anak-anak futbol. Walaupun anggota futbol tapi orang-orang ga gitu perhatian sama dia. Nah, gimana kalau Ino kita yang cantik memberinya sedikit perhatian?" Alis Karin bergerak naik turun dengan sugestif.

"APA?" Mulut Ino tiba-tiba dibekap oleh Sakura.

"Pelan-pelan dong!" desis si rambut pink.

Ino melepaskan tangan Sakura dari mulutnya. "Kenapa aku? Dan kenapa orang itu?" desisnya.

"Kau kenal dia kan? Kita udah denger ceritanya dari Sakura tentang Jumat kemaren kok." jawab Karin sambil menyeringai.

Ino melirik tajam ke arah Sakura. "Sahabat tidak menyimpan rahasia satu sama lain, kan?" belanya sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Ide bagus!" pekik Shion sambil tersenyum lebar. "Dia juga ga jelek-jelek amat!"

"Kalau gitu kau saja yang memberinya perhatian!" balas Ino sengit.

Shion hanya menggelengkan kepala sambil berdecak. "Tidak bisa. Kau 'kan yang paling populer di antara kita. Jadi harus kau yang melakukan."

Oke, itu adalah argumen yang _sangat _lemah.

"Oh aku tau, aku tau." Tenten tiba-tiba terlihat licik. "Bentar lagi nih si Naruto pasti bakal kesini buat nyamperin Sakura. Nah, saat itu Ino samperin Kiba, trus duduk di pangkuannya."

Ino menatap ngeri pada teman-temannya.

Sakura menangkupkan tangan di pipinya. "Ide bagus, Tenten! Setelah itu, tangannya Ino ngeraba-raba pahanya."

Ino memukul pundak Sakura. "GAK AKAN..."

"Sssh, sssh," Karin menaruh telunjuk di bibir Ino. "Denger dulu, denger dulu. Kita ga mungkin nyuruh kau melakukan ini kalau ga ada untungnya. Kita 'kan temanmu." Para gadis mengangguk. "Waktu kau duduk di pangkuannya Inuzuka, buat seakan-akan kau benar-benar... menyukainya. Dia pasti bakal terpengaruh, deh. Nah, dari luar kalian pasti bakal keliatan saling menyukai. Dan saat itu, Sasuke akan melihat dan cemburu!"

Ino mengernyit. "Sasuke? Bagaimana kau tahu dia disini?"

"Tuh, dia baru aja masuk." tunjuk Tenten ke pintu.

Ino menoleh, dan benar saja. Sasuke baru saja masuk ke kelas.

Bersama Megumi.

Ino merasa dirinya siap menghancurkan sesuatu saat itu juga.

Tapi...

"Mana mungkin Sasuke cemburu. Apalagi sama si Inuzuka." Ino mendengus.

"Cowok sampai kapanpun tetap cowok, Ino." kata Sakura.

"Kau tak penasaran dengan reaksi Sasuke kalau dia melihatmu di pangkuan cowok lain? Dia pasti akan meninggalkan si Megumi itu dan menghampirimu."

Perlahan-lahan Ino mulai memahami gagasan teman-temannya. Memang agak masuk akal. Dan ketika melihat Megumi yang menempelkan tubuhnya di lengan Sasuke, Ino mengepalkan tangannya.

"Baik. Akan kulakukan."

* * *

><p><strong>Woah, thanks youh so mucho for the lovely reviews dan favoritnya yaa. *nangis terharu* you guys emang the best deh! muah muah!<strong>

**Di chapter ini memang Ino dan temen"nya terdengar agak jahat ya? yah namanya juga anak-anak SMA. Saya yakin beberapa diantara kita juga pasti ada yang pernah playing a prank sama temennya kan? Hayoo ngakuu~ muaha. Mengenai judul cerita ini... Mona Lisa... hmm, gimana ya. Ini cerita sih ga bakal ada sangkut pautnya ama sekali sama lukisannya Pak Da Vinci yang terkenal itu. Namun, entah kenapa waktu baca ulang first chapter, yang terlintas di pikiranku saat ngebayangin Ino adalah... Mona Lisa. Jadi deh aku pake itu sebagai judul cerita eehehhe. **

**Nah, demi kenyamanan kita semua dalam membaca (ceilah) saya akan deskripsikan si Megumi, okeh-okeh?**

**Nama: Megumi Amano**

**Rambut: Panjang sampe pertengahan punggung, warna merah, poni belah samping.**

**Muka: songong dan licik, full of make up gitu deh**

**Mata: abu-abu**

**Tinggi: sekitar 160-an lah. pokoknya lebih pendek dari Ino and the geng.**

**Oke sekarang waktunya saya bales review-review dari para readers sekalian~ cihuy!**

**nta-unfinished : makasih udah baca! iyaa si hina ga cocok jadi cheerleader yaa. susah bayangin dia pake rok mini ala cheerleaders sambil loncat" di lapangan. wkwk.**

**YamakaemO : makasihhhh xD wah hitam yaa? hmm... tapi kalo dideskripsiin yang indah" kalo hitam tar jadi mirip Sasukeee. :(**

**el Cierto : makasihh mbak cierto~ *peluk cium* baca terus yaaa xD**

**Sukie 'Suu' Foxie : Sukiiii~ aduhhh senengnya suki baca ceritaku xD eh 'sangat shiorinsan' apakah itu artinya 'sangat shoujo manga'? (maklum aku cuman nulis cerita-cerita SMA T-T) eh? eh? typo yang manaa? aku kelewaaat T-T Megumi disini bakal jadi musuhnya Ino and the geng. muaha. baca terus ya suk~**

**zoroutecchi : iyaa sorry yaaa. abisnya kebelet pengen dituangin sih. kalo idenya ga dituangin aku bisa gilaaa *lebayyy* iya-iyaa ceritaku emang kredit muda semuaaa. hiks hiks hiks. dicicil atu-atu deh. baca terus yaa zorouu~**

**Portgas D. Inuzuka ChaYouichi : nyehehe makasih yaa udah bacaa! seneng deh ketemu KibaIno fans! xD baca terus yaa!**

**Master-OZ : makasih udah baca dan review~ semoga chapter kali ini meets your liking :D**

**OraRi HinaRa : Eh engga kok. Masih ada kok fic KibaIno lain. Emang jarang sihh. ehehe. makasih yaa udah baca 3**

**Kazuke NightFlame47 : makasihhh! muah muah muah! Baca terus yaaa~ 3**

**Dhinie minatsuki amai : makasihhhh! muahaha. iyaa karena itulah di cerita ini hinata disulap jadi Ino dan karena saya ga tega masangin gaara ama siapapun, gaaranya pun disulap jadi Kiba. muahaha. baca terus yaaa 3**

**Vena Ryuuka : semoga Ino bisa suka sama Kiba yang baik hati dan tidak sombong yaa xD makasih udah bacaa! xoxo**

**Minami22 : bukan say, Megumi bukan Sakura. Megumi itu OC yang bakal jadi musuhnya Ino and the geng disini. ehehe. Engga kok Kiba ama Ino belon pacaran. Kalo udah pacaran ga seru dong ceritanyaa. ehehe. baca terus yaaa xoxo.**

**vaneela : muahahahah. kamu orang pertama yang bersimpati sama si sepatu louboutin! emang kesian si louboutinnya. lagian Ino juga gaya"an banged pake louboutin ke sekolah. *digeplak Ino* baca terus ya, cin~ muahaha xoxo.**

**Oke deh segitu dulu dari saya. Semoga chapter kali ini menghibur para readers sekalian. Seperti biasa, opini kalian, kritik, saran akan dibaca dan dibaca ulang xD jangan lupa review ya!**

**See ya in the next chap!**

**xoxo**  
><strong>shiorinsan<strong>

_Happy birthday Naruto!_


	3. The Voice That He Used to

**Disclaimer: Jangan khawatir. Sampe besok juga tetep punyanya Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warning: Crack pairs, OC (Megumi Amano), typical, ceritanya rada shoujo-mangaish gethu dehh.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

_The Voice That He Used to_

Segera setelah latihan pagi itu selesai, Kiba mendapat kabar bahwa kelas matematika-nya hari itu digabung dengan kelas A sehingga mereka harus pindah ke ruang seminar. Ia dengar Ms. Fujioka, guru yang memegang matematika kelas A sakit. Dan gurunya, Mr. Kakuzu secara sukarela menggabungkan kelasnya dengan kelas tersebut.

Bukannya Kiba tidak menyukai kelas gabungan, hanya saja ia lebih memilih kelas dengan jumlah murid lebih sedikit. Dengan demikian ia jadi lebih bisa berkonsenterasi.

Seperti biasa, begitu selesai ganti baju, Kiba berjalan bersama Naruto menuju ruang seminar yang terletak di sayap kiri gedung. Disampingnya Naruto berkicau seperti biasa tentang kejadian-kejadian lucu yang terjadi di pesta pada malam sebelumnya. Kiba hanya mendengarkan sambil sesekali menanggapi disana-sini.

Ketika mereka memasuki ruang seminar, Kiba bisa melihat teman-temannya (dari yang kelas A maupun C) masih membentuk beberapa kerumunan sambil asik mengobrol, memanfaatkan keterlambatan Mr. Kakuzu. Guru itu memang tak bisa ditebak. Terkadang ia datang terlalu cepat, namun kadang-kadang juga sangat terlambat. Bahkan pernah sekali dia terlambat sampai setengah jam. Kiba terkadang heran bagaimana ia bisa jadi seorang guru. Bukankah guru seharusnya menjadi seorang teladan yang baik?

Meskipun demikian, tak semua orang yang senang dengan keterlambatan Mr. Kakuzu. Beberapa anak yang lebih rajin telah mengambil bangku paling depan dan sudah mulai membuka buku untuk menyelesaikan beberapa soal.

Sama seperti mereka, Kiba pun juga mengambil bangku di depan, kemudian mengeluarkan buku cetaknya untuk mengecek PR-nya kembali. Sebenarnya Naruto selalu mengejeknya karena dia lebih seperti anak-anak kutu buku yang culun daripada seorang atlet futbol. Namun Kiba hanya mengacuhkannya. Toh, Naruto tak pernah menjauhinya karena ia sangat membutuhkan Kiba untuk mengajarinya matematika. Yang juga menjelaskan mengapa Naruto selalu duduk dekat Kiba, sampai-sampai rela duduk di bangku terdepan, yakni bangku yang selalu jadi sasaran untuk ditunjuk mengerjakan soal di depan.

"Kau itu bener-bener culun, ya?" kata Naruto saat Kiba meneliti catatan di hadapannya.

"Lebih baik daripada jadi orang tolol." jawab Kiba singkat.

"Oh! Ternyata kita sekelas sama Sakura! Lihat, itu Sakura sama temen-temennya di belakang!" serunya.

Kiba tak melakukan apa yang Naruto minta. Matanya tetap terpaku pada buku di hadapannya. Tanpa melihat pun ia sudah tahu kalau ia akan sekelas dengan Sakura beserta teman-temannya begitu ia mendengar mereka akan belajar bersama kelas A hari itu. Ia juga sudah tahu, karena tadi sebelum masuk kelas, ia melihat Yamanaka Ino memasuki ruang seminar ini.

"Aku kesana dulu, ya." Dan Naruto pun pergi untuk menganggu Sakura. Seperti biasa.

Kiba hanya menjawabnya dengan bergumam.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, ia mendengar sebuah suara feminin mendadak menyapa dari sampingnya.

"Hello..."

Kiba menoleh ke kanan, dan benar saja, disana telah berdiri Yamanaka Ino, si gadis populer yang pagi ini pergi ke sekolah bersamanya.

Kiba hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat Ino. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka gadis itu akan berani mendekatinya. Kiba sengaja meninggalkannya di lapangan parkir pagi itu karena tahu gadis itu pasti tak nyaman bila harus berjalan ke gedung SMA dan terlihat bersamanya. Tapi sekarang...?

"Ya?" Kiba menengadah menatap Ino, menunggu apa yang gadis itu inginkan darinya.

Walaupun tak sering mengobrol dengan lawan jenis, namun Kiba sering memperhatikan bagaimana tingkah perempuan-perempuan seusianya. Ada kalanya dimana perempuan-perempuan tersebut tersenyum sangat manis dan begitu menawan untuk menarik perhatian lawan jenis mereka.

Senyum tersebut merupakan senyum yang saat ini menghiasi wajah Ino.

"Pulpenku jatuh ke bawah mejamu. Bisa tolong kau ambilkan?"

Atau... mungkin Yamanaka memang hanya tersenyum demi sopan santun?

Kiba serta-merta mendorong kursinya ke belakang untuk melihat bagian bawah mejanya. Tetapi matanya tak menemukan pulpen apapun. Jangankan pulpen, di bawah meja itu bisa dikatakan kosong melompong.

Kedua mata Kiba mendadak terbelalak saat ia merasakan beban tubuh yang tiba-tiba menduduki pahanya. Ia ternganga begitu melihat Yamanaka Ino dengan santai duduk di pahanya. Kedua kakinya disilangkan. Dan Kiba sangat menyadari sepasang lengan kurus gadis itu melingkari lehernya, membuat wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa senti.

_Sekarang apa?_

Kiba menahan napas.

"Aku... hanya ingin berterima kasih padamu." Ino memulai dengan nada suara yang sensual. Sebelah tangannya kini menelusuri dada Kiba hingga turun ke paha lelaki itu.

Kiba menelan ludah saat merasakan tangan Ino yang lembut perlahan-lahan merayap disepanjang pahanya, menuju ke atas.

"Tentang Jumat kemarin. Dan..."

Ke atas dan ke atas...

Ino mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Kiba.

"Pagi ini." Ia meniup telinga Kiba, membuat lelaki itu menggeram.

Dan tangan gadis itu... Apakah tangannya berniat menyentuh tempat yang Kiba pikir akan disentuhnya? Jika ia memang berniat demikian, apakah Kiba hanya akan duduk diam seperti orang idiot disana dan membiarkan Ino mengubah wajahnya menjadi semerah tomat?

Tidak.

Dengan tenang Kiba meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Ino yang sekarang sudah merayap ke bagian dalam pahanya, menghentikan gerakan gadis itu sebelum ia bertindak makin jauh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya dengan suara rendah. Matanya yang cokelat menatap tajam ke dalam mata Ino yang terang.

Seketika wajah gadis itu memucat. Dan perlahan-lahan semburat kemerahan muncul di pipinya yang putih.

"Eh... aku... aku..."

Kiba hampir tersenyum melihat Ino yang mendadak gelagapan mencari jawaban.

"Aku... mencari..."

"Mencari apa?"

"Mencari..."

Ia berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Kiba yang sekuat baja. Namun Kiba tak membiarkannya.

"Mencari... Handphonemu! Ya, ya! Handphonemu!" ujarnya dengan nada kemenangan.

"Benarkah?" Kiba menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

_Handphone? _pikirnya geli. _Yah mungkin handphone memang bisa berada di sekitar situ._

Kiba harus memuji kecepatannya berpikir. Namun sayang sekali, ia tak pernah menyimpan handphonenya di saku celana.

"Tapi handphone-ku ga disitu." Ia menahan punggung Ino dengan menggunakan sebelah tangan, sebelum membungkuk untuk meraih tasnya yang tadi ia letakkan di lantai. Ia membuka tasnya kemudian mengeluarkan Blackberry-nya. Ia membuka passwordnya, kemudian memberikannya pada Ino.

Lagi-lagi Kiba harus memuji kecepatan reaksi Ino yang seketika berakting pura-pura senang saat menerima handphone-nya. Padahal tak ada yang spesial dari handphone tersebut. Modelnya pun biasa-biasa saja. Ia tahu model Blackberry-nya Ino pasti lebih baru dari miliknya. Namun meskipun demikian, Ino tetap mengutak-atik handphone tersebut dengan mata yang berbinar-binar senang.

Dengan posisi masih duduk di pangkuan Kiba dengan tangan lelaki itu di punggungnya tentunya.

"Boleh aku masukkan pin-ku?" Ia bertanya dengan senyumannya yang bernilai jutaan dolar.

"Silahkan." jawab Kiba sopan.

Ia pun sibuk memencet-mencet nomor pin-nya. Kiba hanya mengawasinya dalam diam. Dari jarak sedekat itu, kecantikan wajah Ino memang tak ada tandingannya. Ia heran mengapa gadis secantiknya masih tetap jomblo. Ia sudah sering mendengar teman-teman klubnya membicarakan Ino di ruang ganti... dan juga gosip tentang orang yang sudah merebut hati si gadis pirang tersebut.

Secara otomatis Kiba pun melirik ke sisi lain kelas tempat dimana kapten timnya, Sasuke Uchiha, sedang asik berbicara dengan seorang gadis berambut merah yang Kiba tak tahu siapa namanya. Tampaknya mereka berdua begitu terpaut pada keberadaan masing-masing hingga tak menyadari kehebohan yang sudah ditimbulkan Ino.

Walaupun sedikit, mungkin Kiba tahu tujuan Ino yang tiba-tiba rela duduk di pangkuannya.

Ia hampir merasa kasihan pada gadis di hadapannya itu, karena orang yang perhatiannya paling ingin ia dapatkan justru malah jadi satu-satunya orang yang tak peduli dengan aksinya.

"Yak, sudah cukup Mr. Inuzuka, Ms. Yamanaka. Tolong lakukan hal-hal seperti itu di luar kelas saya."

Mendengar suara Mr. Kakuzu, Ino pun secara otomatis loncat dari pangkuan Kiba untuk berdiri di kakinya. Senyum manis di wajahnya hilang, "Nih, handphone-mu." katanya dengan suara dingin.

Yak, itu dia suaranya Yamanaka Ino. Suara yang sudah biasa Kiba dengar.

* * *

><p><strong>Wooh, pendek ya, pendek ya? Yah maklumin aja lah yaa. huahaha. Tapi saya tetep berharap chapter ini ga terlalu mengecewakan readers sekalian~ ehehehe.<strong>

**Saya mau ucapin makasih sebesar-besarnya buat yang udah mau favorite plus review cerita ini! xD *peluk-peluk***

**Terima kasih buat: _Kazuki NightNatsu, Portgas D. Inuzuka ChaYouichi, OraRi HinaRa, Vena Ryuuka, akasuna machiko, Inuzuka Fuji, Dhinie minatsuki amai, Minami22, moe chan, vaneela, Sukie 'Suu' Foxie, Master-OZ, tsubaki21, dan nta-unfinished. _**

**peluk cium buat kalian semuaaa. reviewsnya tar saya balesin satu-satu lewat pm yaww (except yang anonymous. ehehe).**

**oke deh sekian dulu dari saya. Seperti biasa jangan lupa tulis kesan-kesan kalian tentang cerita ini! Reviews are what keeping this story alives! MUACH!**

**xoxo**  
><strong>shiorinsan<strong>

_Happy birthday Nindi! All the best for you. GBU! xoxo_


	4. A Knight in Browned Armor

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but myself. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto :)**

**Warning: Crack pairs, OC (Megumi Amano), typical, ceritanya rada shoujo-mangaish gethu dehh.**

**Read on and enjoy ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

_A Knight in Browned Armor_

"Soalnya meminta kita untuk menemukan volume maksimum dari tabung tanpa tutup ini. Jadi yang harus kalian lakukan pertama-tama adalah melihat keterangan-keterangan yang diberikan oleh soal. Yak, ini dia..."

Ino mendongak dari catatannya ke arah papan tulis saat Mr. Kakuzu melingkari beberapa angka-angka menggunakan spidol merah. Gadis pirang itu menghela napas panjang –dengan diam-diam tentunya. Ia tak ingin kejadian Senin lalu terulang kembali saat Ms. Fujioka tiba-tiba menyuruhnya mengerjakan soal di papan hanya karena ia menarik perhatian wanita itu dengan helaan napasnya.

"Setelah menggunakan rumus luas alas tabung, kita mendapatkan persamaan baru. Nah, persamaan ini lalu kita turunkan..."

Turunan. Oh, betapa Ino ingin sekali turun ke kantin di lantai bawah dan membeli roti melon kesukaannya. Mengapa kelas matematika harus begitu membosankan? Dan demi Tuhan, ia sangat butuh minimal nilai B di pelajaran ini agar bisa naik kelas. Di tes sebelumnya, Ino hanya berhasil mendapat nilai C. Itu pun matematika yang mereka pelajari masih masuk kategori yang _basic_, yang dasar, yang bahkan menurut Sakura selevel dengan anak SMP!

Tapi sekarang...?

Ino mendongak sekali lagi untuk melihat papan, dan nyaris berteriak saat melihat papan sudah penuh dengan angka-angka membingungkan untuk penyelesaian nomor 12. Hanya satu nomor! Tapi lihatlah tempat yang sudah dimakan oleh satu nomor itu!

_Tidak, tidak._ Ino menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Ia harus menghentikan segala pikiran-pikiran negatif ini. Ia harus fokus! Kalau berusaha untuk mengerti, ia pasti bisa!

Ino menarik napas dalam-dalam. Dahinya mengerut saat mencoba memahami angka-angka di papan satu persatu. Mungkin seandainya jika ia mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Mr. Kakuzu, soal ini pasti akan lebih mudah. Tapi...

Demi Tuhan.

Orang tua itu hanya berbicara dengan murid-murid di baris terdepan. Suaranya sama sekali tak terdengar ke belakang. Inilah salah satu kerugiannya belajar di kelas gabungan. Yang duduk paling depanlah yang dapat ilmunya. Sedangkan yang belakang, cuman dapat gumam-gumamannya saja.

Ino menarik poninya dengan frustasi.

Mungkin semangat saja memang tidak cukup.

Ia membalik-balik buku teksnya ke bagian depan untuk melihat contoh penyelasaian untuk soal seperti nomor 12, kemudian mencurahkan segala konsenterasinya pada soal tersebut. Di saat-saat seperti inilah Ino biasanya menyadari betapa banyak kekurangan yang ia miliki. Tetapi juga sekaligus bersyukur pada Tuhan yang telah membekalinya dengan otot-otot liat serta fisik yang tak mudah lelah. Tapi ia rasa otot-otot tersebut tak termasuk otot otaknya.

Setelah membaca penyelesaian tersebut untuk kedua kalinya, Ino menghela napas lagi, lalu melirik Sakura yang duduk di sampingnya. Sahabatnya yang berambut pink itu sudah menjepit poninya ke atas dan mengenakan kacamata. Daerah di antara kedua alisnya berkerut, menandakan ia sedang dalam mode serius, yang artinya apapun yang akan Ino katakan, ia tak akan mendengarnya.

Semoga akhir minggu nanti Sakura bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk mengajarinya tentang tabung ini.

Dari dalam tasnya, Ino kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan kecil berwarna biru. Di saat-saat seperti ini, _gummy bears _berfungsi sebagai _doping _anti-stresnya. Setelah menyobek bungkusannya, Ino diam-diam memasukkan tiga gummy bears sekaligus ke dalam mulutnya.

Ia kembali menumpangkan dagu pada tangan, lalu sekali lagi _mencoba _untuk mendengarkan dan memahami apapun itu yang dikatakan Mr. Kakuzu.

Namun meskipun beberapa saat kemudian _doping_-nya telah ludes, si ketua klub kerajinan tangan itu masih tetap tak bisa berkonsenterasi.

Mungkin dia harusnya menyerah saja dan mengalihkan pikirannya pada sesuatu yang lebih mudah dan pastinya lebih _nikmat _untuk dipikirkan.

Mmm.

Ia tersenyum kecil, dan matanya yang biru pun beralih ke beberapa baris di sebelah kanan ruangan. Tepatnya ke arah seorang lelaki berambut gelap yang nampaknya juga sudah bosan dengan pelajaran tersebut dan diam-diam memencet-mencet keyboard handphone-nya di bawah meja.

Ino memejamkan mata, membayangkan wajah Sasuke dalam imajinasinya. Nah, ini dia satu-satunya objek yang _sangat tertarik _untuk _dipelajari _oleh Ino. Sasuke Uchiha. Semua gadis di Amaterasu Field ini tergila-gila padanya. Siapa yang bisa menyalahkan mereka? Lihat saja tubuh yang atletis itu, sepasang mata yang gelap dan dalam yang bisa membuat wanita manapun menggelenyar bahagia itu, dan potongan rambutnya yang sempurna itu! Sasuke Uchiha adalah definisi dari kesempurnaan.

Ino memfokuskan pandangannya pada sisi sebelah kiri Sasuke yang dapat dilihatnya. Bahkan dari samping seperti ini, dia tetap terlihat menawan. Apalagi dilihat dari depan? Wajah Ino memerah hanya karena membayangkannya.

Sasuke Uchiha memang memiliki efek seperti ini padanya. Hanya lelaki itulah satu-satunya orang yang dapat membuatnya memerah seperti anak SMP begini. Tak ada laki-laki lain yang bisa melakukannya.

Ino tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari cowok itu. Ia sangat terpikat, begitu tergila-gila. Sasuke adalah tipe seorang lelaki yang selalu mendapatkan perhatian setiap orang yang dijumpainya. Dan ketika ia sudah mendapatkan perhatian seseorang, maka pesonanya akan memaksa orang itu untuk terus melihat ke arahnya, dan memuja keindahan wajahnya.

Ino langsung jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama ketika pertama kali bertemu dengannya.

_Ya Tuhan, dia memang sangat tampan_, batin Ino. _Kenapa sih dia ga pernah sadar tentang perasaanku? Atau... Dia sudah sadar, tapi mengabaikannya?_

Pikiran terakhir membuat Ino menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan keras. Tidak, tidak, tidak. Ia tak boleh berpikir begitu. Mungkin Sasuke memang tak menyadari perasaannya, dan Ino memang harus lebih agresif lagi agar lelaki itu memperhatikannya.

_Memperhatikanku, ya?_ Ino menghela napas saat pikirannya kembali pada kejadian terakhir ketika ia mencoba menarik perhatian Sasuke.

Adegan dengan si Inuzuka yang Sakura jamin akan menarik perhatian Sasuke sama sekali tak membuahkan hasil. Seluruh kelas memang memperhatikan, tapi Sasuke...? Sasuke sama sekali tak peduli. Menengok pun tidak. Dia terlalu sibuk mengobrol dengan si jalang berambut merah itu_. Apa yang begitu menarik dari perempuan itu sih? _pikir Ino dongkol. Dia tak bisa olahraga. Nilainya pas-pasan. Temannya bahkan sangat sedikit jika dibandingkan dengan Ino. Oke, oke, ia harus mengakui, mungkin cewek itu termasuk salah satu orang menyebalkan (maksudnya yang paling kaya) se-Amaterasu Field. Memangnya kenapa kalau orang tuanya punya kilang minyak bumi? Baiklah, pasti dia lebih mudah menarik perhatian orang-orang dengan uangnya. Tapi, _please deh_! Kau tak akan selamat di sekolah ini kalau hanya mengandalkan uang!

Ino sangat menyadari bahwa yang sedang berbicara di batinnya adalah sisi pencemburu dirinya.

Ya, ia cemburu pada Megumi Amano yang dengan mudahnya mendapatkan perhatian Sasuke.

Di tengah-tengah pikirannya yang sibuk menemukan kelemahan-kelemahan Megumi Amano, tanpa sadar Ino mulai menggeram. Ya, Ino Yamanaka _menggeram_. Menggeram seperti seekor anjing yang siap menerkam lawannya.

Itu adalah salah satu kebiasaan buruk yang selalu ia coba hapus. Namun sayangnya, karena saat ini ia sedang dibutakan amarah, geramannya terdengar begitu keras hingga menarik perhatian Mr. Kakuzu.

"Ms. Yamanaka, apa kau tidak setuju dengan penyelesaian ini?"

Mendengar namanya disebut, pikiran-pikiran Ino secara otomatis buyar dan kembali lagi ke kelas matematika. Ia terbelalak melihat perhatian Mr. Kakuzu yang sepenuhnya tertuju padanya. Ia juga bisa merasakan pandangan menusuk dari seluruh kelas.

_Shit_.

"_Well?_"

"T-T-Tidak, sir. M-Menurut saya... _Well, _menurut saya..."

"Menurut anda?"

"Eh... S-Saya..."

"Saya mengerti." Pandangan Ino tiba-tiba berbinar mendengar kalimat Mr. Kakuzu. Betulkah guru itu mengerti dan akan membiarkan kesalahannya? "Sulit untuk menjabarkan penyelesaiannya secara lisan. Mengapa anda tidak maju kemari dan menulis penyelesaiannya?"

_Goddammit!_

Ino melirik ke kanan mencari bantuan pada sahabatnya yang pintar. Sakura cepat-cepat menggeser buku catatannya ke arah Ino, sambil berdesis "Nomor 13."

Namun sayang, adegan tersebut tak luput dari Mr. Kakuzu. "Saya sangat tertarik melihat jawaban anda sendiri, Ms. Yamanaka. Tolong, jangan gunakan catatan Ms. Haruno."

Ino menelan ludah, kemudian berdiri. Dari ekor matanya ia bisa melihat Sakura yang melemparkan pandangan meminta maaf padanya. Tentu saja ini bukan salah Sakura. Semua salah pikirannya yang bodoh dan mudah teralihkan kemana-mana ini!

Dengan berbekalkan buku teks dan secuil keberanian, Ino melangkah turun ke depan. Dagunya terangkat ke atas. Ia menolak menunjukkan pada seisi kelas (kecuali pada sahabat-sahabatnya yang sudah mengenalnya) kalau dia sebenarnya takut. Pandangan Mr. Kakuzu beserta seluruh kelas begitu menusuk hingga rasanya Ino siap meledak karena malu.

_Kenapa hal-hal seperti ini selalu terjadi padaku_? pikir Ino frustasi.

"Silahkan gunakan spidol yang berwarna biru." kata Mr. Kakuzu begitu Ino tiba di depan papan tulis. Ia sengaja membuang-buang waktu dengan berpura-pura mencari spidol mana yang berwarna biru. Namun, Mr. Kakuzu mengetahui niatnya dan segera mengambilkan spidol yang benar untuknya.

Ino berbalik menghadap papan, kemudian membuka buku teksnya ke halaman yang mencontohkan pembahasan nomor 13, yang lagi-lagi tentang _tabung_. Pandangannya berpindah-pindah dari papan ke buku teks untuk menemukan titik temu antara kedua soal tersebut.

_MENGAPA KELAS INI HARUS BEGITU DIAM SAAT AKU BERADA DI DEPAN?_ Jerit Ino dalam hati. Kelas itu memang sangat hening dan keheningannya membuat kegugupan Ino berlipat ganda hingga pikirannya _blank. _Demi sepatu louboutinnya yang sekarang sedang diservis, ia sangat membutuhkan kejernihan otaknya agar ia setidaknya bisa memahami apa yang diminta soal terkutuk itu padanya!

"Sir?" sebuah suara mendadak memecahkan keheningan tersebut.

"Ya, Mr. Inuzuka?"

_Inuzuka?_

Secara otomatis Ino berbalik untuk melihat Inuzuka Kiba dengan tangan terangkat dan wajah bingung yang mengamati Ino. Eh, tunggu. Dia bukan mengamati Ino. Ia sedang mengamati papannya.

"Ada masalah, Mr. Inuzuka?"

"Sebetulnya ya, sir." Ia mengacungkan pensil mekaniknya ke arah Ino. "Saya rasa anda membuat kesalahan pada penyelesaian turunan yang kedua..." ―yang kebetulan tertulis tepat di belakang badan Ino, sehingga terlihat seolah-olah Inuzuka Kiba sedang menunjuk ke arahnya. "Turunan dari empat x kuadrat seharusnya delapan x. Tapi anda menulis enam belas x disana."

Karena kesadaran sendiri, Ino menyingkir dari papan tulis untuk membiarkan seisi kelas melihat kebenaran pernyataan Kiba. Mr. Kakuzu sendiri kembali memasang kacamatanya untuk mengecek kata-kata Kiba.

Dan... Bingo!

"Anda benar, Mr. Inuzuka." Ia berbalik untuk menghadap ke seluruh kelas. "Terima kasih sudah memperhatikannya. Anda bersedia untuk mengerjakan sisanya?" tanya Mr. Kakuzu yang entah karena malu atau apa mendadak lupa pada Ino dan menyuruh Kiba menyelesaikan soalnya.

Ino merasa ia tiba-tiba mendengar bunyi lonceng dari surga saat melihat Kiba maju depan, ke arahnya, menyodorkan tangannya untuk meminta spidol darinya.

"Diluar dugaan, ternyata kau orangnya gugupan, ya?" bisik cowok itu saat meraih spidol biru dari tangan Ino. Kalimat pria itu membuat wajah Ino memerah karena campuran malu dan marah. Ia merasa malu karena setelah segala topeng yang dipasangnya untuk menyembunyikan kegugupannya, cowok itu masih menyadari kegugupannya. Dan ia merasa marah karena... karena... karena apa?

Karena Kiba menolongnya? Bukan. Seharusnya ia berterima kasih, kan? Karena Kiba terlihat seperti orang yang sok pintar? Bukan. Itu bukan urusannya. Ino tak pernah peduli pada orang-orang yang sok pintar.

Saat Kiba menulis penyelesaian cerdasnya di papan, dan saat Mr. Kakuzu tak kunjung menyuruh Ino kembali ke tempatnya, saat itulah gadis itu menyadari alasan kemarahannya.

Diam-diam ia melirik ke arah si pria berambut gelap di sisi lain ruangan, dan wajahnya langsung mengerut saat melihat Sasuke sama sekali tak mempedulikannya. Melihat sekilas pun tidak. _Heck, _bahkan tertawa karena ketololan Ino yang tak bisa mengerjakan soal di depan pun tidak! Kenapa Sasuke harus begitu... begitu... tak peduli?

Ino tak ingin mengakuinya, namun sebenarnya ia kesal, karena orang yang maju untuk membelanya (sebenarnya ia masih belum tahu apa motif Kiba yang sesungguhnya, tapi ia beranggapan cowok itu maju demi dirinya) bukan Sasuke, tapi malahan si cowok berambut cokelat berantakan ini.

_Dan kenapa rambutnya selalu berantakan sih? _pikir Ino gemas. _Memangnya dia gak tau cara pake sisir apa?_

"Yak, bagus sekali, Mr. Inuzuka." ujar Mr. Kakuzu setelah meneliti penyelesaian yang dibuat Kiba. "Kalian berdua boleh duduk." katanya sambil mengangguk.

"_Thank you, sir_." jawab kedua remaja itu sebelum berjalan ke tempat duduknya masing-masing.

Begitu Ino kembali ke bangkunya, Sakura langsung menyambutnya dengan kerlipan di kedua matanya yang berwarna emerald. "Tadi itu keren sekaliiiii." pekiknya sambil berbisik-bisik. "_Knight in shining armor! Or, should I say... knight in... browned armor?_"*

Ino hanya memutar matanya dan tak menanggapi Sakura. "Kenapa kau bisa kalah dari si Inuzuka, sih? Kau kan yang paling pintar di angkatan kita. Tapi kenapa orang itu yang duluan sadar kalo turunannya salah?"

Sakura memasang mimik wajah pura-pura sedih. "Karena, Ino-ku sayang... tulisan Mr. Kakuzu sangat kecil. Dan sayangnya, mataku yang pas-pasan ini tak bisa membaca tulisan ceker ayam itu." katanya sambil mengangkat kacamatanya yang berlensa tebal.

Ino melirik catatan Sakura yang penyelesaiannya begitu sempurna. Bahkan lebih sempurna dari yang dikerjakan Kiba di depan. "Terus, itu apa?"

"Ini hasil yang kukerjakan sendiri, _honey_." jawabnya dengan nada centil. "Oh, ayolah ga usah muram gitu. Nanti aku pasti ajarin kok supaya ulanganmu dapet A!"

"Ah, mau kau ajarkan berapa kalipun, aku emang lemah di matematika." kata Ino sebelum mengambil catatan Sakura, kemudian dengan tekun menyalinnya.

"Si Inuzuka baik ya." Sakura tiba-tiba berkata. "Padahal tadi dia 'kan kau kerjai. Tapi dia masih mau menolongmu."

"Dia bukan mau menolongku, Sak. Dia cuman mau pamer kalau dia itu pinter." Oke, yang barusan ngomong itu sisi _bitchy_-nya Ino.

"Yah bisa aja sih. Tapi coba kau liat ke depan deh." Ino mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat barisan depan. Barisannya anak-anak culun.

"Kenapa?"

"Di depan itu anak-anak pinter semua. Dan aku yakin dengan jarak sedekat itu mereka semua pasti menyadari kesalahan Mr. Kakuzu. Liat tuh, ada si Kabuto. Dia kan _famous _sama ke-_sotoy _-annya. Tapi, kenapa cuman Kiba yang berani angkat tangan?"

"Tunggu," Ino menoleh ke Sakura, "Yang kau coba katakan disini adalah semua anak di depan itu sengaja mau melihatku dipermalukan... atau kau ingin mengatakan kalau si Inuzuka memang berniat menolongku?"

Sakura hanya tersenyum manis sambil mengangkat bahu. "_Your choice._"

"Engga mungkin deh." Ino mengibaskan tangan. "Kalau kau mengalami apa yang kualami tadi sebelum kelas mulai, kau ga akan berpikir begitu."

"Eh? Emangnya kenapa? Pas tadi kau ngegodain si Inuzuka ya?" Sakura menyenggol-nyenggol bahunya Ino.

Episode singkat Ino di depan kelas tadi nampaknya mengembalikan keriuhan kelas gabungan tersebut sehingga disana-sini tampak murid yang mengobrol. Mr. Kakuzu yang sedang menyalin informasi dari soal nomor 14 ke papan pun tak mempedulikan kelasnya yang berisik.

"Aku juga ga ngerti. Seharusnya aku yang mempermalukan dia. Tapi... Tapi..." Ino menggenggam pensil mekaniknya dengan geram.

"Kau yang dipermalukan?" bantu Sakura.

"Ya!" Desis Ino. "Saat aku duduk di pangkuannya, seharusnya dia memerah dan tergagap atau apalah yang seharusnya cowok pendiam kayak dia lakukan. Tapi dia cuman duduk disana, dan membelalakkan matanya sedikit," Dengan frustasi Ino membelalakkan matanya mencoba meniru Kiba, namun yang terjadi malahan dia terlihat seperti katak yang tercekik, "...lalu dia tertawa!"

Sakura mengernyit. "Dia tak kelihatan tertawa."

"Ya ngga terbahak-bahak! Tapi dia senyum-senyum! Matanya berbinar! Kayak dia lagi nahan ketawa! Aduh, ngingetnya aja bikin malu." Ino mengerang kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya di lengannya.

Sakura menepuk bahu sahabatnya untuk menenangkannya. "Cup, cup. Sudah, sudah. Kita sama Inuzuka kan ga pernah sekelas. Jadi kau akan jarang bertemu dengannya."

"Kecuali di lapangan."

"Ya, ya, kecuali di lapangan. Tapi saat di lapangan pun si Inuzuka akan sibuk dengan bolanya, sementara kau akan sibuk dengan pompom-mu. Ya 'kan?" Sakura menawarkan sahabatnya senyuman cerah saat Ino mengintip dari balik lengannya.

"Iya sih..."

Suara dehaman Mr. Kakuzu terdengar, dan secara efektif langsung mendiamkan keriuhan kelas.

"Yak, nomor lima belas sampai dua puluh kuis. Silahkan kerjakan dalam waktu lima belas menit. Setelah itu kalian boleh keluar."

Ino ingin menangis mendengarnya.

* * *

><p>Kiba menenggak air mineral dari botol minumnya dengan rakus, setelah merasa cukup puas, ia menumpahkan sisa isinya ke kepala. Napasnya yang beberapa menit lalu memburu sekarang lebih tenang. Ia berjalan mondar-mandir sebentar di pinggir lapangan, sebelum akhirnya duduk ketika yakin otot kakinya tak akan kejang.<p>

Ia baru saja menyelesaikan putaran rutinnya mengitari trek lari. Sepuluh putaran joging dan lima putaran sprint. Sasuke memang menyuruhnya untuk melakukan lima putaran masing-masing untuk joging dan sprint. Tapi ia merasa tenaganya hari itu lebih banyak dari biasanya. Kemudian memutuskan tak ada salahnya jika ia memaksa tubuhnya sekali-kali. Mungkin besok-besok ia akan terbiasa dengan lima belas putaran ini.

"Capek, ya?" tanya sebuah suara feminin yang mendadak muncul di belakangnya. Kiba menengok ke belakang untuk menemukan sesosok gadis cantik dengan sekaleng _orange juice _di tangannya. "Nih." Ia menyodorkan jus kalengan yang dingin tersebut pada Kiba.

"Thanks, Hina." jawab Kiba yang menempelkan kaleng jus tersebut ke pipinya yang panas. "Baru selesai kelas?"

"Engga." Gadis yang dipanggil Hina itu mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kiba. Tasnya yang berwarna cokelat ia letakkan di antara dirinya dan Kiba. "Baru selesai kegiatan klub juga. Kau sudah selesai habis ini?"

"Belum." Kiba menggeleng sambil membuka kaleng jusnya. "Masih ada latihan teknik setelah yang lain selesai lari." Ia menenggak jus tersebut. "Kau ikut kegiatan klub apa?"

Pipi pucat gadis itu tiba-tiba memerah. Dengan malu-malu ia mengangkat kotak yang sedari tadi dipegangnya. Kalau Hina tak mengangkatnya, Kiba tak akan menyadari keberadaan kotak itu.

"Apa itu?" tanyanya penasaran.

Hina mengangkat penutupnya, dan kedua alis Kiba serta merta terangkat. Dia ber-wow pelan sebelum bersiul.

"Itu buatanmu?"

Hina mengangguk kecil pada pertanyaan Kiba.

Di dalam kotak tersebut terdapat sebuah tart cokelat berukuran sedang. Whipped cream beserta beberapa buah cherry menghiasi pinggirannya.

"Buatku?"

Hina terkesiap, "Eh? B-Bukan!" Wajahnya sewarna tomat sekarang.

Kiba menyeringai melihatnya. "Jaaaadi?" tanyanya dengan nada main-main. "Sebagai teman masa kecilmu aku tak mendapat kehormatan mencicipi kue perdanamu?"

Hina mulai tergagap. "B-Bukan begitu, K-Kiba. Eh, m-maksudku... m-maksudku... a-aku, a-aku pasti akan membuat kue lagi untukmu. T-Tapi, k-kue ini..."

"Apa yang perempuan ini lakukan disini?"

Sebuah suara yang rendah dan dalam mendadak terdengar dari belakang kedua orang itu. Hina secara otomatis berbalik untuk melihat. Sementara Kiba hanya melirik orang tersebut tanpa terkejut sama sekali.

"M-Maafkan saya, U-Uchiha-san." Melihat si kapten yang berdiri dengan mengintimidasi, Hina langsung loncat ke kakinya dan membungkuk berulang kali. "S-Saya pikir..."

"Latihan kami belum selesai. Kau tak boleh disini."

"Oh sudahlah, Sasuke. Berhenti menakut-nakuti Hinata begitu. Dia kesini cuman mau menyapaku dan memberiku minum." Kiba kini berdiri dan meletakkan tangannya di bahu Hinata.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Benarkah?" Pandangannya kemudian beralih ke arah trek lari, mengawasi para anggota timnya yang masih melakukan putaran mereka. "Kupikir aku sudah mengingatkanmu minggu lalu. _Fangirls,_" Ia menekankan suaranya, "_..._tak boleh memasuki lapangan selama latihan berlangsung."

Kiba maju selangkah. Wajahnya merengut. "Jaga ucapanmu, Uchiha. Aku tidak tahu siapa yang menciptakan peraturan konyol itu. Tapi Hinata bukan fangirls. Dan bila Hinata dilarang masuk kemari, maka Amano pun tak seharusnya berada disini."

"Amano akan mengikuti _try-out _untuk tim _cheerleaders_. Dia punya alasan disini. Sedangkan gadis ini?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, seakan-akan menantang Kiba untuk mendebatnya. Ego kaptennya membuat Sasuke benci jika kata-katanya dilanggar. Apalagi oleh seorang pemain rata-rata seperti Kiba Inuzuka.

Hinata merasa takut ia akan makin memperburuk suasana. Karena itu ia menahan lengan Kiba saat lelaki itu hendak menjawab kaptennya kembali. "S-Sudahlah, Kiba. Uchiha-san benar. A-Aku tak punya alasan apapun disini." Ia tersenyum untuk meyakinkan temannya itu.

"Ada apa ini?"

Sebuah suara lain membuat ketiga remaja tersebut menoleh. Pemilik suara tersebut ialah seorang pria berambut merah yang nampaknya juga merupakan salah seorang anggota tim yang baru saja menyelesaikan putarannya.

Hinata terkesiap.

"Howdy, Gaara." Sapa Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan sedikitpun tatapan menusuknya dari Kiba dan Hinata.

"Ada apa ini?" Lelaki bernama Gaara itu mengulang sekali lagi. Pandangannya berpindah-pindah dari Sasuke ke Kiba lalu ke Hinata, dan kembali ke Sasuke lagi.

Melihat pandangan Sasuke yang tajam pada si gadis bermata pucat, Gaara nampaknya mengerti situasinya.

"Ah, peraturan konyol itu, ya?"

Kiba menyeringai mendengar Gaara yang memihaknya.

"A-Erm... L-Lebih baik aku pulang sekarang." Hinata menjauhi ketiga pemuda itu perlahan-lahan. "M-Maaf aku mengganggu latihan kalian." Ia pun berbalik dan berlari.

Kiba yang kaget karena Hinata mendadak kabur secara spontan langsung mengejar, "Oi! Tunggu!" Di belakangnya, Sasuke memberikan pandangan tak suka, sementara Gaara tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun.

Di kejauhan mereka berdua bisa melihat Kiba yang menarik tangan Hinata supaya gadis itu berhenti. Dan melihat bagaimana Hinata berusaha meyakinkan Kiba bahwa ia tak keberatan Sasuke menyuruhnya pulang.

"Kurasa kau harus segera menghapus peraturan bodoh itu." Gaara tiba-tiba berkata saat ia melihat Kiba yang menggenggam kedua tangan Hinata.

"Kau tak ingat bagaimana ricuhnya semua latihan kita kalau kuizinkan perempuan-perempuan itu masuk kesini?"

"Menurutku..." Gaara berbalik, membelakangi Sasuke. "Kadang kehadiran beberapa perempuan akan memberi semangat pada anggota tim yang lain." Ia pun kembali melanjutkan putarannya setelah mengatakan hal tersebut.

Sebagai _line-backer_ terkuat Amaterasu Field, Gaara adalah salah satu dari sedikit orang yang dihormati Sasuke. Dan hal yang dihormati Sasuke termasuk pendapat lelaki itu. Ia mengangkat bahu, lalu berjalan menuju ruang penyimpanan untuk menyeret keluar alat-alat yang akan mereka gunakan untuk latihan. Ia akan memikirkan peraturan itu lagi nanti. Untuk sementara Sasuke Uchiha merasa _cheerleaders_ sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menonton latihan mereka.

Pada saat yang sama, jauh dari pintu dekat ruang ganti, Ino Yamanaka menonton semua kejadian ini dengan wajah datar. Matanya yang semula mengikuti gerak-gerik Sasuke Uchiha kini berpindah pada sepasang laki-laki dan perempuan di pinggir lapangan. Adegan tersebut begitu romantis, sang pria mengejar sang wanita, kemudian menggenggam tangannya.

"Jadi dia udah punya cewek, ya?" bisik Ino pada dirinya sendiri.

* * *

><p>*<em>A knight in shining armor =<em> secara harfiah artinya Ksatria berbaju zirah bersinar. Makes no sense. Tapi itu ungkapan untuk cowok-cowok macho yang selalu nolongin cewek yang dalam kesusahan. Tapi dalam konteks ini, Kiba yang nyelamatin Ino dengan rambut coklatnya yang mentereng *eaa* bagi sakura justru keliatan kayak _a knight in "browned" armor_. Liat hubungannya kan? Brown = coklat? ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Halo semua pembaca Mona Lisa, semoga semua tetap dalam kondisi baik yaa :D Maaf beribu maaf atas update yang super lelet bin lemot ini. Shiorinsan sekarang lagi sibuk banged dengan kuliah *hikshiks*, jadi mohon dimaklumi yaa ^.^V<strong>

**Peluk cium kasih permen dan coklat buat yang udah review plus nguber-nguber saya buat update ini fic. Kalo ga diuber-uber tau deh kapan kelarnya ;) Peluk cium juga buat yang udah favorite cerita ini, dan favoritin saya sebagai author. Huaaa, ga ada pujian yang lebih tinggi dari itu *nangis bahagia***

**Anyway, di chapter ini romance KibaIno-nya emang dikit. Tapi semua ini bagian dari proses kehidupan *hapaseeeh* hmm apa lagi ya? oya, Kiba disini emang rada pinter gitu, rajin belajar, tapi ga sepinter atau serajin Sakura. Menurut kalian OOC ga sih?**

**Lalu... dumdumdum. Muncul dua karakter favorit shiorinsan! muahaha. Gaara dan Hinata! Bagaimanakah peran mereka berdua sebenarnya? Saksikan di Mona Lisa chapter selanjutnya! *iklan***

**Kritik, saran, opini, tagihan air, tagihan listrik, tagihan telpon, tagihan internet, surat cinta buat karakter Mona Lisa (atau buat authornya), dan lain-lain silahkan diisi di review yaa ;) *authornya rada genit emang* *ditimpuk readersnya***

**ok, ok, sekarang serius. Bila ada kritik, saran, atau opini, jangan ragu-ragu isi review atau PM saya! :D :D**

**Alright, sekian dulu author's note dari shiorinsan,**

**_Dream, Imagine, and Believe_.**

**xoxo**  
><strong>shiorinsan<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Rest in peace, Professor Safri Nugraha. My thoughts and prayers are always with you...<em>


	5. Chain Reactions

**Disclaimer: Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warning: OOC, crack pairs, typical, cerita rada shoujo manga-ish.**

**Read on and enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

_Chain Reaction_

Jam terakhir pada hari Kamis itu adalah Olahraga, pelajaran favorit bagi 90 persen murid-murid Amaterasu Field. Bahkan untuk seorang _math nerd _seperti Kiba. Untuknya, olahraga adalah satu-satunya pelajaran dimana ia tak harus memeras otak untuk mendapat nilai A. Yang harus ia lakukan hanyalah berlari, melompat, bergerak, dan bersenang-senang.

Ya, olahraga memang pelajaran favoritnya.

Kelas Kimia hari itu selesai lebih awal karena ia bisa menyelesaikan praktikumnya lebih cepat. Karena itulah saat ini, beberapa menit sebelum bel tanda pelajaran terakhir dimulai, Kiba sudah berjalan dengan santai memasuki gym tempat pelajaran olahraga selalu berlangsung. Ia juga menyadari bahwa tak seperti biasa, ada banyak sekali aktivitas di dalam gym sore itu. Beberapa junior sedang berlatih basket untuk kejuaraan, kemudian ada beberapa pekerja yang sedang memperbaiki _bleacher_, lalu ada tim pemandu sorak yang sedang berlatih.

Sudah pasti Ino Yamanaka juga ada di dalam kerumunan pemandu sorak tersebut.

Kiba bertanya-tanya apakah orang itu bolos pelajarannya yang terakhir untuk menemani junior-juniornya latihan? Jika ya, Kiba sangat memuji dedikasinya untuk tim _cheerleader_. Namun pada saat yang sama juga kecewa karena gadis itu terlalu menganggap remeh pelajaran sekolahnya. Seharusnya dia tahu kalau dia lemah dalam pelajaran, apalagi hitungan.

Ia masih ingat kejadian Senin lalu saat gadis itu tertangkap basah Mr. Kakuzu dan disuruh mengerjakan soal ke depan. Sesuai dugaannya, gadis itu tak berkutik di tempat. Mungkin beberapa orang memang terlahir dengan bakatnya masing-masing. Yamanaka terlahir untuk menjadi bintang cheerleader, untuk membuat semua orang kagum pada pesonanya, bukannya untuk menjadi seorang _math dork _seperti dirinya. Gadis itu juga sangat terkenal di angkatan mereka karena selalu menjadi anggota OSIS dan merupakan orang yang memegang jabatan tinggi di klub kerajinan tangan. Lain dengan Kiba yang sejak SMP sampai SMA cuman pernah mengikuti klub atletik dan futbol saja. Ia tak seperti Ino yang dikenal oleh satu Amaterasu Field. Teman-temannya hanya terdiri dari teman-teman sekelas dan rekan-rekan satu klub saja.

Tetapi, saat gadis itu berdiri diam menghadap papan tulis waktu itu, Kiba hampir bisa membayangkan wajahnya seperti ketika sepatunya rusak sore itu. Entah mengapa Kiba merasa ia harus melakukan sesuatu. Namun pasti akan terlihat konyol bila ia mendadak mengangkat tangan dan menawarkan diri untuk mengerjakan bagian gadis itu.

Maka ia pun mengurungkan niatnya.

Namun, Kabuto yang diam-diam cengengesan menertawakan Ino tiba-tiba membuat Kiba berubah pikiran. Dalam sekejap, ia pun menemukan alibi untuk menyela.

Ia hanya berharap niatnya untuk menolong Ino tak begitu kentara saat ia maju ke depan.

Kiba memilih _bleacher _terendah di dekat lapangan untuk menaruh tasnya. Setelah itu, ia melakukan pemanasan selama beberapa menit di sisi lapangan, tak begitu jauh dari tim _cheerleader_. Akibatnya, Kiba tanpa sengaja dapat mendengar satu atau dua baris percakapan mereka.

"Senpai keren sekali!" Salah seorang junior berambut gelap memuji Ino saat ia baru selesai mempraktekkan sebuah gerakan rumit yang melibatkan banyak sekali salto. "Itu kan salah satu gerakan yang paling rumit. Tapi bagi senpai kelihatannya gampang sekali."

Gadis-gadis lain mengiyakan temannya.

Ino hanya nyengir sambil meletakkan tangan di belakang kepalanya. "Ya, seandainya saja aku bisa mentrasfer sedikit kemampuan _cheerleader_-ku ke matematika, hidup pasti akan lebih indah."

Kiba mendorong lengannya ke atas, meregangkan seluruh otot pundaknya.

Bukannya mau sombong, tapi sejak kecil, Kiba tak pernah mengalami kesusahan dalam matematika.

Ia memahami matematika. Matematika itu masuk akal. Satu tambah satu sama dengan dua. Persamaan inilah yang merupakan basis dari realita dan juga menciptakan hukum alam. Matematika tak akan pernah berubah. Satu tambah satu tak akan pernah menjadi tiga. Jika karena sesuatu hal itu terjadi, maka realita akan terpecah belah dan semesta ini akan menghilang. Angka adalah sesuatu yang konsisten, konstan, dan terpercaya. Sebuah persamaan tak akan pernah berkontradiksi dengan yang lain. Bila sebuah angka muncul dari sebuah persamaan, angka tersebut akan selalu muncul kembali―kecuali bila ada kesalahan manusia.

Ya, Kiba memahami matematika dengan sempurna.

Yang ia _tidak _mengerti ialah mengapa Yamanaka sangat _ahli _dalam berbagai hal seperti: tersenyum, mengobrol, bergerak, dan _bersosialisasi_. Ia sangat _ahli _dalam mengekspresikan perasaannya. Ketika ia senang, semua orang tahu kalau ia senang. Ketika ia sedih, maka semua orang akan menghiburnya. Dan ketika ia marah, orang-orang tak akan berkelakuan macam-macam di sekitarnya.

Mungkin Kiba memang jago dalam futbol dan matematika, tapi ia sadar bahwa Yamanaka jauh lebih baik darinya dalam segala hal. Ia menguasai cara-cara untuk hidup bersama orang-orang di sekitarnya. Hal itulah yang terpenting bila seseorang ingin bertahan hidup di zaman ini.

Si lelaki berambut cokelat tersebut begitu tenggelam dalam pikirannya hingga ia nyaris tak melihat kejadian di hadapannya.

Guru olahraganya, Mr. Asuma, mendorong sebuah keranjang besar yang berisi bola voli yang akan digunakan untuk kelas mereka. Ketika ia mendekati lapangan, salah seorang anak yang bermain basket gagal menangkap _short-pass _dari temannya hingga bola tersebut keluar lapangan. Saat mengejar bola, anak tersebut tak melihat Mr. Asuma yang mendorong keranjang ke arahnya. Mr. Asuma juga tak melihat anak tersebut karena sedang memperhatikan tim cheerleader. Tabrakan di antara keduanya pun tak terhindarkan hingga keranjang bola terguling jatuh dan membuat lusinan bola voli menggelinding di lapangan. Beberapa berguling ke pinggir lapangan ke arah pria-pria yang sedang mengerjakan _bleacher_. Namun mereka hanya melihat pemandangan tersebut dengan geli. Pada saat yang sama, seorang teman sekelas Kiba baru saja masuk ke gym. Tanpa sengaja ia menginjak sebuah bola yang menggelinding ke arahnya. Kehilangan keseimbangan, ia pun jatuh tepat ke arah sebuah _bleacher_ yang sedang diperbaiki. Ia mengenai ujung sebuah lembaran besi yang lebar dan membuat ujung lain besi tersebut terdorong ke atas seperti jungkat-jungkit.

Yang Kiba hampir tak lihat sebenarnya ialah sebuah palu yang terlempar ke udara akibat aksi berantai tersebut. Karena gaya gravitasi, palu tersebut pastinya akan jatuh ke lapangan, dan dengan rumus parabola yang benar... akan jatuh tepat mengenai kepala Ino Yamanaka.

Ino dan timnya terkejut mendengar bunyi keras yang ditimbulkan besi tersebut. Dan saat mereka menengok, semuanya ternganga ngeri melihat palu yang hendak jatuh ke arah mereka... atau lebih tepatnya ke arah Ino.

Secara impulsif Kiba langsung berlari menerjang, sebelah mata mengawasi palu, sebelah yang lain mengawasi Ino, otaknya tak lagi bisa memperkirakan berapa waktu yang dibutuhkan palu itu untuk sampai ke tujuannya.

Maka ia hanya berdoa.

Dan bertindak menurut instingnya.

"Awas!" Seseorang dengan pikiran rasional berteriak dari sisi lain lapangan, tapi Kiba tak punya waktu untuk melihat siapa orang itu.

Ia meloncat dengan satu kaki, lalu melakukan sebuah putaran di udara. Sebelah kakinya yang lain dalam posisi siap untuk menendang. Ia hanya berharap perhitungannya pas dan tempurung kakinya akan mengenai si palu.

_Dung, che-klang!_

Palu tersebut jatuh dengan berisik ke lapangan, tanpa mengenai siapapun.

Sementara Kiba... menggantikan sang palu mendarat tepat di atas Ino, menindih gadis itu. Untungnya pada saat-saat terakhir ia masih sempat menahan berat tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan. Kalau tidak, ia pasti sudah meremukkan tubuh gadis itu dengan beratnya.

Suasana gym mendadak sunyi senyap. Pandangan semua orang jatuh pada Kiba dan Ino. Si gadis yang baru saja diselamatkan itu masih terlalu syok dan hanya bisa terbelalak menatap penyelamatnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Kiba bertanya pada Ino. Pertanyaannya sekaligus memecahkan keheningan gym. Semua orang mendadak mengerumuni mereka.

"Ya Tuhan! Ino-senpai, kau baik-baik saja?" Sayaka, salah satu anggota cheerleader bertanya pada Kiba.

_Sedetik tadi kukira palu itu akan mengenainya._

_Anak itu berani sekali!_

_Iya, iya._

_Kalo ga salah dia anak futbol._

_Oh, aku ingat! Inuzuka, 'kan kalau gak salah? Keren sekali ya._

Mendengar keributan di sekitarnya, Ino pun tersadar. "A-Aku baik-baik saja. Inuzuka! Bagaimana kakimu? Ya Tuhan, kau menendang benda itu dengan kakimu! Kakimu!"

Kiba menyunggingkan bibirnya melihat kepanikan Ino. "Jangan khawatir." Ia menyingkirkan tubuhnya dari Ino dan duduk di samping gadis itu. "Kakiku baik-baik saja. Maaf aku menimpamu."

"Lebih baik kau yang menimpanya daripada palu itu!" celetuk salah seorang pekerja, diikuti tawa dari kerumunan di sekitar mereka.

Tapi Ino tak mendengarkan mereka. "Coba kulihat kakimu."

Kiba hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya, namun tak menolak saat Ino menarik kakinya. Saat ia meluruskan kakinya, saat itu jugalah ia sadar bahwa ia tak menendang palu tadi dengan tempurung kakinya. Melainkan dengan tulang keringnya.

Ia pun meringis.

Ternyata perhitungannya meleset.

Tempat bekas ia menendang palu tersebut sekarang berwarna jelek di kakinya yang berwarna cokelat.

"Kau harus ke klinik!" seru Ino. "Aku akan membawanya," Ia berbicara pada timnya. "Mio, kamu gantikan aku sebentar, ya?"

Gadis yang bernama Mio mengangguk. "Baik, senpai."

"Oke, oke, pertunjukan sudah selesai." Mr. Asuma bertepuk untuk membubarkan kerumunan tersebut. "Bubar, bubar, bubar. Biarkan Inuzuka lewat." Semua pun kembali ke kegiatan masing-masing. Namun pembicaraan mengenai aksi Kiba yang heroik masih berlangsung. Saat pulang sekolah nanti, mungkin seluruh Amaterasu Field sudah akan mengetahuinya.

"Mau kubantu?" Ino menawarkan tangan.

"Sebenarnya ini sama sekali tak perlu," Kiba berdiri dengan menggunakan kakinya yang tak memar, "Ini sama sekali tak sa..." Kata-katanya terputus saat rasa sakit yang tajam menyerang kakinya yang memar, "...kit."

"Aku tahu itu pasti sakit." Ino meringis, kemudian meraih tangan Kiba untuk membimbingnya.

Tapi, Kiba melepaskan genggamannya. Dan menyunggingkan sebaris senyum sopan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau bisa melanjutkan latihanmu. Aku bisa jalan sendiri ke klinik." Sesuai kata-katanya, Kiba pun berjalan menjauh sambil menyeret sebelah kakinya.

Namun Ino belum menyerah. Ia pun menyusul Kiba. "Jangan bercanda!"

Kiba berhenti, dan menghadap Ino. "Aku serius. Percayalah, kau hanya akan membuang waktumu dengan mengantarku. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan yang begini." Ia berusaha meyakinkan. "Kembalilah ke latihanmu, Yamanaka."

"Kalau ada apa-apa..." Ino bergumam, "Kalau ada apa-apa... beritahu aku, oke?"

Kiba mengangguk. "Pasti."

Dan ia pun kembali berjalan keluar gym. Gerakannya diikuti helaan napas kecewa dari sebagian besar murid perempuan yang menyaksikan adegan tersebut. Mereka berharap akan ada sebuah adegan romantis di antara kedua orang tersebut. Apalagi yang ditunggu Ino setelah diselamatkan seperti itu?

Namun Ino hanya merengut ke arah Kiba yang berjalan menjauh. _Ia bahkan tak membiarkanku menolongnya, _pikirnya dalam hati, kemudian berbalik dan memerintahkan junior-juniornya untuk kembali ke posisi mereka masing-masing.

Sepanjang sisa hari itu, Ino sama sekali tak melihat wajah Kiba.

* * *

><p>Jika ada satu hal yang Kiba tak suka dari sekolahnya, itu adalah keingintahuan dari orang-orang di sekitarnya yang terlalu berlebihan. Sangat berlebihan hingga mencapai taraf menjengkelkan.<p>

"Benarkah kau menyelamatkan Yamanaka di gym kemarin, Kiba?" tanya salah seorang teman sekelasnya di biologi. Entah sudah berapa ratus kali ia menerima pertanyaan tersebut hari itu.

Dan ia pun selalu menjawab dengan jawaban standarnya. "Ya."

Seharusnya Kiba tahu lebih baik bahwa aksinya kemarin, yang ditonton oleh banyak sekali saksi, pasti akan menyebar seperti virus di Amaterasu Field yang bagaikan ladang gosip ini. Tapi saat itu rasa takutnya bahwa palu tersebut akan mengenai kepala Ino lebih besar daripada rasa takutnya akan menjadi bahan gosip.

Yang ia tak suka adalah mengapa semua orang dengan seenaknya mengambil dugaan bahwa ia menyelamatkan Ino karena ia diam-diam menyimpan perasaan pada gadis itu (?). Itu penjelasan yang sangat absurd! Maksudnya, orang waras manapun pasti akan bertindak sepertinya ada jiwa orang lain yang terancam, 'kan?

Bahkan Hinata yang ia tahu tak suka bergosip pun mulai bertanya tentang hal tersebut.

"Kiba-kun, a-apa benar kamu s-suka sama... Yamanaka-san?" Ia bertanya dengan suara pelan. Jari-jarinya saling bertautan, dan matanya memandang pangkuannya. Sekilas ia mungkin terlihat malu-malu untuk bertanya. Tapi karena sudah lama mengenal Hinata, bagi Kiba kentara sekali keingintahuan gadis itu yang menggebu-gebu.

Kiba hanya bisa menghela napas, kemudian menutup buku biologi yang dari tadi dibacanya.

"Tidak, Hinata. Dari siapa kau mendapat ide gila itu?" Gadis itu terlihat kaget mendengar jawabannya.

"Eh? B-Benarkah?" Dan mendadak wajahnya berubah sedih, lalu menunduk lagi sambil menggumamkan sesuatu yang tak jelas.

"Apa?"

"T-Tidak apa-apa!" Wajahnya berubah merah dan tangannya melambai-lambai di udara. Kiba dan Hinata sudah menjadi teman sepanjang ingatan mereka. Tidak ada ekspresi Hinata yang bisa terlewat oleh pengamatan Kiba. Karena itulah Kiba tahu pasti ada sesuatu di balik ke-"tidak apa-apa"an gadis itu.

Kiba memberinya pandangan tajam. "Apa?"

"Eh?" Hinata menghindari pandangan sahabatnya tersebut sambil menatap ke luar jendela. "S-Sungguh.. Tidak ada apa-apa. H-Hanya saja... H-Hanya saja..."

"Hanya saja apa?" tekan Kiba.

"M-Menurutku... umm..."

Kiba menaikkan kedua alisnya, menunggu.

"Eh... K-Kalian... K-Kalian... Pasangan yang... s-serasi," akunya malu-malu.

Pernyataan tersebut malah membuat Kiba terkekeh. "Sampai sejuta tahun pun orang kayak Yamanaka gak akan mau sama orang kayak aku." Ia membuka buku biologinya lagi. Itu benar. Yamanaka berada pada puncak rantai makanan, bersama orang-orang seperti Sasuke. Yah, mungkin dia bukanlah penghuni dasar rantai makanan, tapi tetap saja ia bukan yang teratas. Hanya di tengah-tengah, orang dari kelas rata-rata. Dan target Ino Yamanaka sudah jelas sekali tertuju pada Sasuke, kapten tim futbol yang konon katanya adalah lelaki paling tampan se-Amaterasu Field.

Ia melirik Hinata saat merasakan tangan gadis itu tiba-tiba menutupi tangannya.

"Sudah lama sekali Kiba... K-Kurasa... K-kau melihat sesuatu di dalam Ino Yamanaka yang sama dengan_nya_?"

Kiba hanya terdiam saat Hinata tersenyum lembut padanya. Ia tahu gadis itu tak bermaksud jahat. Hanya saja, pernyataan gadis itu tadi membangkitkan sebuah kenangan tak enak dalam dirinya.

"Jangan ngawur. Siapa yang kau bicarakan?" Kiba melepas tangannya dari Hinata kemudian berdiri dengan berisik. "Aku mau ke toilet dulu." Ia mengabaikan pandangan khawatir Hinata yang mengikutinya saat ia keluar dari kelas.

Hinata menghela napas, lalu menunduk. "Semoga ini pertanda bagus," bisiknya pada dirinya sendiri.

* * *

><p>Ino menghela napas saat berbaring menyamping di atas tempat tidur. Sudah sepuluh menit matanya terpaku pada layar Blackberry-nya, sementara jempolnya terus-terusan menscroll <em>trackpad<em> ke atas ke bawah, tak yakin apa yang harus ia lakukan. Sudah beberapa hari ini pada blackberry messengernya terdapat sebuah notif _invitation_ dari seseorang yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah...

Kiba Inuzuka.

Dalam kondisi normal, tak mungkin seorang Inuzuka Kiba meng-_add _BBM-nya. Tidak mungkin. Hal yang abnormal ini terjadi karena ia sendiri yang dengan sukarela menambahkan pin-nya ke dalam kontak lelaki itu. Pada hari itu, yang ada dalam kepala Ino hanyalah ia akan membiarkannya seperti itu, dan pada suatu saat nanti, jika ia sedang _mood_, mungkin ia akan menekan tombol _accept _dan menjadikan Kiba bagian dari kontaknya.

Tapi yang jadi masalah adalah... mengapa ia sekarang malah berada dalam kondisi seperti ini? Galau dengan wajah yang seratus persen memerah.

Ia memerah! Memerah untuk seseorang seperti Inuzuka Kiba! Dalam kamusnya Ino sama sekali tak pernah memerah pada lelaki lain kecuali Sasuke Uchiha.

Padahal Kiba hanyalah seorang laki-laki biasa. Dan sangat wajar bila Ino menyimpan kontak Kiba di BBM-nya. Hubungan mereka seratus persen profesional, antara seorang atlet dan pemandu sorak. Tidak lebih.

Lalu mengapa ia jadi galau begini?

Ino menghela napas lagi.

_Seandainya saja ia tidak melakukan apa yang ia lakukan sore itu... pasti aku gak harus begini._

Ya, setelah aksi heroik Kiba sore itu, Ino menemukan dirinya tak bisa berhenti memikirkan pemuda berambut cokelat itu. Dan untuk pertama kali dalam kehidupan SMA-nya, Ino tidak menghabiskan waktunya dengan mengagumi Sasuke dari pinggir lapangan. Tidak, justru ia malah mengawasi pria lain yang berlatih bersama Sasuke saat itu, Kiba.

Ino sadar, setelah palu itu gagal mengenai kepalanya, ia sama sekali belum mengucapkan terima kasih pada Kiba. Ia tahu ia seharusnya membuang egonya jauh-jauh dan menghadapi Kiba secara langsung untuk berterima kasih padanya. Tapi apa yang ia lakukan? Ia malah menghindari mata lelaki itu setiap kali mereka berpapasan. Bukannya membuatnya terlihat berkelas, ia malah terlihat seperti wanita jalang tak tahu terima kasih.

Namun apa boleh buat, karena sejak kejadian tersebut, Ino menemukan dirinya terus-terusan memikirkan apa motif Kiba untuk menyelamatkannya.

_Tentu saja ia harus menyelamatkanmu! Kalau ia tidak menyelamatkanmu, otakmu sudah keluar dari tengkorakmu sekarang! _Jerit sebuah suara dari dalam kepala Ino.

Ya, ia tau. Tapi... kenapa? Kenapa dia mau melakukannya? Kenapa ia tak seperti orang lain di gym itu yang hanya berdiri dan menonton, dan mungkin berdoa semoga palu sialan itu meleset?

_Karena ia punya hati nurani._

Karena hati nurani, ya? Jadi bukan karena dia benar-benar mau menolongku?

Mendadak Ino jadi merasa sedih.

Seumur hidupnya, belum pernah ada lelaki manapun selain ayahnya yang pernah melakukan tindakan heroik seperti yang Kiba lakukan. Ya, pria itu memang yang pertama.

_Apa yang kau harapkan? Kau berharap dia diam-diam menyimpan perasaan padamu? Kau harus sadar, kau itu tipe orang yang sangat dihindari orang-orang sepertinya! Pirang, mata biru, cheerleaders, jelas sekali kau ada di luar lingkaran sosialnya. Dia menyelamatkanmu karena ia tahu jika bukan ia yang menyelematkanmu, kau pasti sudah di rumah sakit sekarang!_

Betul juga.

_Tapi, mungkin dia sudah membenciku karena mengabaikannya?_

Ino mengernyit. Mengapa ia jadi pesimis begini? Menyebalkan sekali!

Dan ia pun bangkit duduk, lalu menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan diri.

Apapun alasannya, ia tetap harus berterima kasih pada pria itu. Sekarang, ia telah menemukan salah satu cara, yaitu bicara lewat BBM. Baiklah, mungkin _chatting _bukanlah hal yang paling berani. Namun dalam kasusnya saat ini, BBM adalah cara yang paling simpel, cepat, dan aman. Ia tak harus berhadapan langsung dengan Kiba. Dan ia punya waktu untuk menyusun kata-katanya agar ia tak terdengar bodoh.

_Namun mengapa butuh begitu besar keberanian untuk mengklik tombol accept ini?_

Ia tak boleh begini terus. Hal ini hanya buang-buang waktu. Begitu hal ini selesai, ia akan menertawakan dirinya yang sudah mau capek-capek menghabiskan waktu sangat lama hanya untuk mengklik tombol _accept_. Ia adalah Ino Yamanaka, satu-satunya gadis dalam sejarah Amaterasu Field yang berani memimpin dua klub besar pada satu periode yang sama.

Dan ia tak akan kalah dari tombol _accept_ bodoh ini!

Dengan semangat tersebut, Ino pun akhirnya mengklik si tombol _accept_. Dan dari situlah, roda kehidupannya mulai bergerak kembali.

* * *

><p>Pada saat yang sama, di sisi lain kota, tepatnya di flat milik Inuzuka Kiba, pemuda tersebut baru saja pulang dari kerja sambilannya. Begitu ia membuka pintu flatnya, seekor anjing setinggi dua setengah kaki langsung menerjangnya.<p>

"Tidak hari ini, Akamaru. Aku capek sekali, rasanya seperti tertimpa batu bata ribuan ton."

Merasakan penolakan dari tuannya, Akamaru pun mengaing sedih. Ia menggigiti ujung celana jeans Kiba dan menariknya ke arah dapur.

"Kau lapar, ya? Aku juga." Kiba meninggalkan tasnya di sofa ruang tamu. Seharian ini ia sama sekali belum kembali ke flatnya. Dan ia khawatir Akamaru sudah akan menjarah isi kulkasnya bila anjingnya itu kelaparan. Namun, ternyata anjingnya tersebut masih sabar menungguinya pulang.

Ia berjalan menuju pintu tempat ia menyimpan persediaan makanannya. Ia menarik keluar karung yang berisi makanan anjing dan menuangkannya ke dalam mangkuk Akamaru. Anjing berbulu putih itu mengaing sedih saat melihat ia hanya akan mendapat makanan anjing malam itu.

"Kau harusnya bersyukur, anjing-anjing di Cina akan melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkan sebutir makanan anjing."

Kiba berjalan menuju kulkas dan mengeluarkan tiga butir telur. Melihat hal tersebut, _mood _Akamaru pun seketika berubah. Kiba mencampurkan makanan anjing ke dalam telur dan menggorengnya seperti telur orak-arik. Bau telur yang dimasak serta bunyi suara menggorengnya membuat Akamaru mengibas-ngibaskan ekornya senang sambil menjulurkan lidah dan menatap Kiba dengan pandangan berbinar.

Akamaru suka sekali telur orak-arik. Itu adalah makanan favoritnya.

Dalam kepalanya Akamaru berpikir, tidak sia-sia ia menunggui tuannya sampai larut hari itu.

Setelah memastikan Akamaru makan, Kiba pun mengambil sebungkus mie instan, menaruhnya dalam mangkuk, menambahkan air panas, kemudian memanaskannya dalam oven. Sambil menunggu makan malamnya matang, Kiba duduk di sebuah kursi meja makan yang terbalik sambil menopangkan dagunya pada puncak kursi dan memeluk punggung kursinya. Saat itulah ia baru ingat ia sama sekali belum mengecek ponselnya sejak ia meninggalkan sekolah sore itu.

Hanya ada satu pesan di kotak masuk, yaitu dari Sasuke yang mengatakan bahwa besok siang akan ada pertemuan untuk membahas turnamen musim semi yang sebentar lagi akan dimulai. Dan kehadiran semua anggota adalah wajib.

Seperti biasa, Kiba juga mengecek _recent updates_ di BBM-nya, karena memang tak ada hal lain lagi yang lebih menarik yang dapat dilakukannya saat itu.

Dan ternyata, ia menemukan sesuatu yang menarik. _Sangat _menarik.

_Ino Yamanaka is now a contact._

"Udah di _accept_ ya sama dia?" Kiba entah kenapa menemukan dirinya tersenyum pada fakta tersebut. Ia tahu Ino sendirilah yang menambahkan dirinya. Namun setelah beberapa hari, gadis itu masih belum meng -_accept_-nya. Jadi Kiba pikir Ino mungkin sengaja mengabaikan _invitation_-nya dan akan membiarkannya sampai kadaluarsa. Belum lagi kelakuan gadis itu akhir-akhir ini yang menolak untuk bertemu mata dengannya. Kiba menduga gadis itu mengabaikannya supaya orang-orang berhenti berspekulasi tentang hubungan mereka.

Dan sekarang...

_Hmm, kenapa ya? _Ia memiringkan kepala sambil tersenyum malas.

Apapun alasannya, entah mengapa Kiba jadi melupakan sedikit rasa capek yang ia rasakan hari itu. Setelah selesai latihan sore tadi, Kiba langsung menuju bengkel Mr. Han tempat ia bekerja sambilan tanpa digaji. Bengkel Mr. Han ialah salah satu bengkel terbesar di kota, dan mereka tak pernah menerima anak-anak SMA yang ingin magang. Namun, Mr. Han yang baik hati membuat pengecualian pada Kiba dan mengizinkannya mengawasi pekerjaan orang-orang yang berada di situ untuk menambah pengalaman. Meskipun tak digaji, Kiba tetap merasa dirinya sangat beruntung karena banyak sekali pengalaman yang didapatnya.

Tetapi, tak seperti biasanya pekerjaannya hari itu berakhir sangat larut dan membuatnya jadi kecapaian. Hanya saja, rasa capek tersebut kini sedikit berkurang gara-gara si gadis pirang yang akhir-akhir ini selalu berselisih jalan dengannya.

Kiba harus sangat berhati-hati di sekitar gadis Yamanaka ini. Jika tidak, ia mungkin akan berakhir seperti teman-temannya yang lain. Teman-temannya yang bahkan tak dilihat sebelah mata oleh Ino Yamanaka, karena gadis itu terlalu terpaku pada Sasuke Uchiha.

_Bagaimana kalau kita tes saja? _Ujar sebuah suara dalam kepalanya.

Tanpa memikirkan tindakannya selanjutnya, Kiba pun membuka _chat_ dengan Ino dan mengetik sebuah pesan singkat. Sangat singkat.

_Hai_.

Hanya ada dua kemungkinan, gadis itu akan menjawab atau mengabaikannya. Tak mungkin lebih buruk dari itu 'kan? Tapi, gadis itu meng-_accept _kontaknya. Itu artinya ia ingin berbicara dengannya.

Dan benar saja, beberapa detik kemudian, ponselnya bergetar dan Kiba tersenyum lagi saat melihat Ino membalas _chat_-nya.

_Selamat malam_.

_Bermain sopan ya?_

Secepat kilat Kiba mengetik balasannya. _Belum tidur?_

Kiba tak harus menunggu saat Ino membalas, _Menurutmu?_

Baiklah tadi memang pertanyaan basi. _Tentu saja dia masih bangun kalau dia masih membalas pesanku._

_Baiklah, baiklah, kuganti pertanyaanku. Mengapa kau masih bangun?_

Kali ini butuh waktu beberapa saat bagi Ino untuk membalas pesannya. _Mungkin ia menyusun kata-katanya dulu_. Membayangkan seseorang yang salah satu keahliannya ialah berbicara di hadapan publik mendadak jadi bingung untuk membalas _chat_ BBM memunculkan senyum lain di wajah Kiba.

Ponselnya bergetar lagi. _Masih ada beberapa hal yang harus kuselesaikan._

Sebelah alisnya terangkat. "Benarkah? Seperti apa?" gumamnya. Dan hal itulah yang ia ketikkan. _Benarkah? Seperti apa?_

Tapi Ino mengabaikan pertanyaan tersebut dan malah balik bertanya, _bagaimana denganmu?_

_Aku baru pulang kerja sambilan_, ketik Kiba.

_Larut sekali?__Besok kan ada sekolah. Apa kau selalu seperti ini setiap hari?_

"Mengapa kau mendadak tertarik?" gumamnya lagi.

Kiba tak melihat saat Akamaru sudah menyelesaikan makan malamnya dan sekarang bingung menatap tuannya yang senyum-senyum sendiri dan berbicara pada ponselnya.

Akamaru tak menyukainya.

Ia pun kembali menggigiti ujung celana Kiba.

"Kenapa lagi, Akamaru? Aku tak akan menggoreng telur lagi." Tapi Akamaru tetap menarik celananya saat Kiba tetap bergeming di tempat. Kiba menghela napas frustasi. Ia berdiri kemudian berjalan ke ruang tamu, Akamaru mengekori dari belakang. Ia harus memberikan anjing itu sesuatu untuk dikunyah sebelum jeansnya robek lagi.

Kiba mengeluarkan bola lusuh berwarna hijau yang sangat suka digigitu anjing itu. Hari ini ia tak bisa mengajak Akamaru jalan-jalan karena terlalu lelah. Makanya malam itu Akamaru hanya akan ditemani bolanya.

"Nih," Secara refleks Akamaru menangkap bola yang dilempar tuannya. Kiba berjongkok hingga setinggi Akamaru kemudian menggaruk-garuk belakang telinganya dengan sayang. "Besok pasti jalan-jalan. Hari ini aku capek sekali, suer." Kiba mengacungkan tangannya di udara seakan-akan sedang mengucapkan sumpah.

Akamaru oke-oke saja dengan bolanya. Yang penting Kiba ada di rumah. Ia sangat bosan tanpa kehadiran Kiba di rumah.

"Anjing pintar, anjing pintar." Kiba mengelus-elus kepala Akamaru sebelum berdiri dan kembali ke dapur, meninggalkan Akamaru yang berguling-guling di lantai sambil memainkan bolanya.

Begitu kembali, ternyata mie-nya sudah matang. Kiba yang lapar pun mengantongi ponselnya kembali dan langsung menyantap mie-nya. Ia memutuskan akan membalas _chat_ Ino nanti.

* * *

><p>Pada akhirnya, Kiba tetap tak membalas chat Ino sampai ia selesai mandi dan membereskan bukunya untuk besok. Karena belum membawa cucian ke tempat laundry, malam itu Kiba harus bertahan untuk tidur hanya dengan sepasang jeans belel. Ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri besok pagi sebelum sekolah, tempat pertama yang akan dikunjunginya adalah rumah laundry di ujung blok.<p>

Begitu ia sudah naik ke tempat tidur dan mematikan lampu di samping tempat tidur, barulah Kiba ingat ia belum membalas _chat _dari Ino.

Secara refleks ia pun langsung loncat dari tempat tidur dan melesat menuju kamar mandi tempat ia meninggalkan ponselnya tadi. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12. Mungkin Ino sudah tidur.

_Last message received one hour ago_.

Sudah satu jam berlalu, mungkin gadis itu kesal padanya. Kiba berbaring tengkurap di atas tempat tidur, kemudian mengetik balasan. Tak ada salahnya kalau ia balas sekarang 'kan? Mungkin pesannya nanti adalah pesan yang pertama kali dibaca gadis itu saat ia terbangun.

_Ya, tempatku kerja sambilan hari ini ramai, dan aku memang mau lembur. Tidak, aku tak begini setiap hari__. _Kiba mengirimnya. Namun beberapa saat kemudian mengetik kembali, _Kau masih bangun?_

Kiba menghembuskan napas kemudian meletakkan ponselnya di meja samping tempat tidur. Mustahil _sih _dia masih bangun. Tapi pantas dicoba, 'kan?

Tapi bahkan setelah menunggu beberapa menit, ponselnya tak kunjung bergetar. Mungkin Ino memang sudah tidur. Lagipula, gadis seperti dia kelihatannya bukanlah tipe orang yang mau menunggui pesan dari orang lain.

Dengan pikiran tersebut, Kiba pun perlahan-lahan menutup matanya yang sama sekali belum mendapat istirahat sejak jam 7 pagi itu. Ia sudah hampir terlelap, sudah benar-benar _hampir _terlelap, saat ponselnya mendadak bergetar.

Seketika ia langsung terbangun dan dalam sekejap meraih ponselnya. Meskipun matanya setengah terpejam, ia tetap tersenyum saat menemukan balasan Ino.

_Udah kayak orang tolol_, batin Kiba pada dirinya sendiri. _Aku bener-bener tolol._

_Ya, sayangnya aku masih bangun._

Kali ini Kiba mengetik balasannya dengan posisi terlentang, _apapun yang belum kau selesaikan itu masih belum selesai?_

_Belum._

Kiba menaikkan kedua alis. _Apa kau melatih gerakan cheerleaders sampai selarut ini?_

_Dasar bodoh!_

_Aku cuman bercanda._

_Kau sendiri kenapa belum tidur?_

Kiba terdiam sebentar. Kenapa ia belum tidur? Bukannya ia capek sekali sampai-sampai tak punya waktu untuk membawa Akamaru jalan-jalan? Bukannya hari ini ia sudah aktif selama 17 jam non-stop?

Ia tak mengabaikan pertanyaan tersebut, dan malah mengetik,_Apa kelas pertamamu besok?_

_Bahasa Jepang._

_Oh ya? Sama siapa?_

_Jiraiya-sensei._

_Kalau begitu kau tak boleh terlambat._

_Kau?_

_Aku ada Fisika._

_Kenapa kau belum tidur?_

Ya Tuhan, berhentilah bertanya mengapa ia belum tidur! Ia sendiri tak tahu kenapa ia tak mau tidur!

Kiba menghela napas. Dia benar-benar tolol, sangat tolol.

Lalu ia pun mengetikkan hal pertama yang ada dalam pikirannya.

_Karena kau belum tidur._

_Oh._ adalah satu-satunya balasan Ino. Namun beberapa menit kemudian muncul pesan lagi, _kalau gitu, aku tidur sekarang supaya kau bisa tidur. Selamat malam._

Kedua mata Kiba melebar. Tidak, tidak, bukan itu maksudnya! Dia belum mau Ino tidur. Entah mengapa ia merasa senang berbicara seperti ini dengan gadis itu, dengan seorang Ino Yamanaka, gadis paling tercantik se-Amaterasu Field...

_Kenapa kau ingin sekali aku tidur?_

_Aku hanya tak ingin jadi alasan seorang anggota futbol absen latihan pagi._

Kiba tersenyum membacanya. _Tapi aku ingin bicara denganmu__._

Ya, itulah yang ia inginkan sekarang. Berbicara dengan Ino Yamanaka sampai ia tertidur.

Setelah chat dari Kiba tersebut, Ino tak membalas lagi. Bahkan setelah Kiba menungguinya 15 menit. Kali ini mungkin Ino sudah benar-benar tertidur... atau gadis itu mengabaikannya. Yang manapun, Kiba tak peduli. Lagipula ia masih bisa mengiriminya pesan besok. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 00:30. Mungkin dia juga harus tidur. Dan sayangnya ia tak bisa jogging ke sekolah besok dengan porsi tidur seperti hari ini.

Saat itu, Kiba tak sadar kalau ia masih belum menemukan alasan mengapa Ino meng-_accept _kontaknya.

* * *

><p><strong>Halo para readers-ku yang caem sekalian~ xD<strong>

**Pertama-tama, terima kasih buat kalian yang sudah setia membaca sampai chapter 5 ini. Lalu buat yang selalu setia mereview, dan yang memfavourite huwaaa peluk erat dan cium basah untuk kaliaan xD**

**Chapter kali ini lumayan panjang kan? Fufufufu. Di chapter kali ini ada adegan yang mungkin menurut kalian sedikit lebay ya. (iya, adegan yang di gym itu). *authornya abis nonton Mission Impossible* Maaf kalo rada lebay yaa. Tapi yang diliat jangan adegan lebaynya, tapi lihatlah niat Kiba yang mau nolongin, oke? :D**

**Lalu... beberapa diantara para readers sekalian ada yang semangat dengan kehadiran tiga tokoh baru di chapter sebelumnya, hinasasugaa. Tentang slight pairingnya masih rahasia...fufufu.**

**Oke deh, bila ada kritik, saran, opini, uneg-uneg, atau cuman pengen sekedar curhat aja sama readers atau charanya, silahkan klik tombol review ;) reviews are what keeping this story alives.**

**Sekian dulu author's note dari shiorinsan,**

**Sampai jumpa di chapter depan!**

**xoxo**  
><strong>shiorinsan<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Happy birthday my dear friends, Ivon and Theresia Olivia!<em>


	6. White Chocolate Chips Cookies

**Disclaimer: Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto. Plotnya punya saya, tapi saya tidak mendapatkan profit apapun dari penulisan cerita ini ^_^**

**Warning: OOC, crack pairs, typical, cerita rada shoujo manga-ish.**

**Read on and enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

_White Chocolate Chips Cookies _

Ino mendengus saat merasakan hidungnya kebas akibat udara dingin, sebelum dahinya mengernyit. Ia menggigil kemudian mengerang, dan tanpa sadar tubuhnya yang ramping meringkuk makin rapat. AC di ruangan tersebut menyala dengan suhu dua puluh derajat, sementara si gadis pirang bukannya tertidur di dalam selimutnya, ia meniduri selimut tersebut. Tak tahan dengan udara dingin yang menusuk kulitnya seperti balok es runcing, Ino pun membuka matanya sedikit dan masih setengah sadar menepuk-nepuk tempat tidurnya, berharap tangannya akan jatuh pada _remote _AC yang ia yakin semalam tergeletak di dekatnya. Namun setelah beberapa menit, dan tangan Ino mulai pegal, _remote _AC itu masih belum menampakkan diri juga. Si pirang pun frustasi dan bangkit duduk.

Dengan posisinya yang baru, dan mata yang sudah terbuka sedikit lebih lebar, ia menyadari bahwa si _remote _AC yang M.I.A ternyata jatuh di atas karpet.

Ia pun buru-buru turun dari tempat tidur, meraih si _remote, _dan menekan tombol ON/OFF. Ketika tahu AC-nya sudah mati, Ino pun menghela napas dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada kasur di belakangnya. Sebelah tangannya menarik selimut turun dan merapatkannya ke tubuhnya agar ia mendapatkan sedikit kehangatan sebelum memutuskan pergi ke kamar mandi.

Ino mencoba melelapkan dirinya lagi karena tahu jam wekernya belum berbunyi. Di luar langit masih berwarna biru gelap, masih ada sekitar setengah jam sebelum gadis itu seharusnya bangun. Namun entah mengapa meskipun sudah memejamkan mata dan membayangkan wajah Sasuke (dia selalu melakukannya supaya cepat tidur, dan terbukti ampuh) ia tahu ia tak lagi bisa tertidur. Tubuhnya memang masih ingin istirahat, tapi pikirannya sudah terbangun.

Sambil menghela napas, gadis itu pun menegakkan tubuhnya, lalu mengucek-ngucek matanya untuk menghilangkan sisa kantuknya. Jam dinding di kamar menunjukkan pukul lima lebih tiga puluh. Terlalu pagi, bahkan untuk seorang ketua klub yang akan mengadakan rapat pagi, itu tetap terlalu pagi.

Apa yang harus dilakukannya?

Ino menguap lebar sebelum berdiri untuk meregangkan tubuhnya bak seekor kucing. Ia kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya di tempat tidur, kepalanya di atas bantal, sebelum meraih _Blackberry_-nya dan tersenyum saat melihat notif BBM dari Sasuke.

_Tidurlah, Yamanaka. Kau ada pertemuan ketua klub 'kan besok? Sampai jumpa._

Sayang sekali dia ketiduran semalam. Tapi Ino tidak menyesal, ia justru sangat senang, karena ia tahu ia merupakan salah satu orang yang berada dalam pikiran Sasuke semalam sebelum lelaki itu tertidur. Secepat kilat Ino mengetikkan balasannya.

_Selamat pagi, Sasuke-kun! :D_

Mungkin lelaki itu masih belum bangun jam segini, tapi begitu ia bangun, ia pasti balas. Ino cengar-cengir saat membayangkan bahwa pesan darinya adalah pesan yang dibaca Sasuke pertama kali saat lelaki itu terbangun. Rasanya sangat romantis. Meskipun dari pengalaman Ino tahu Sasuke terkadang membutuhkan berjam-jam untuk membalas pesannya, tapi lelaki itu pasti membalas. Dan Ino Yamanaka selalu menungguinya dengan setia, karena Sasuke memang pantas ditunggu.

Setelah membalas pesan Sasuke, Ino pun mengecek notif-nya yang lain dan ternyata ada pesan BBM lain dari Kiba Inuzuka.

_Tapi aku masih mau bicara denganmu_.

Ino menaikkan sebelah alisnya yang melengkung sempurna. Pesan tersebut dikirim beberapa menit setelah pesan terakhirnya untuk lelaki itu. Ino teringat semalam ponselnya memang bergetar, namun karena ia sudah terlalu nyaman memejamkan matanya, ia pun memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya dan tidur.

_Jangan bilang dia menungguiku semalam_? pikir Ino, semburat merah perlahan-lahan muncul di pipinya.

Ino mengetik balasannya.

_Maaf aku ketiduran semalam_. Jari-jarinya diam sebentar saat ia memikirkan kalimat selanjutnya.

Ia men-scroll chat-nya dengan Inuzuka ke atas untuk melihat apa yang mereka bicarakan semalam. Saat itulah Ino baru teringat kalau _dia-_lah yang seharusnya _masih mau _bicara dengan lelaki itu. Semalam ia berniat berterima kasih! Tapi apa ini? Matanya menyipit membaca chat mereka. Sebagian besar percakapan itu dimulai oleh si Inuzuka, dan Ino malah terlihat seperti ingin sekali _chat _mereka cepat berakhir. Kenapa yang terjadi malah sebaliknya?

_Dasar perempuan sombong_, makinya pada dirinya sendiri. Dia pastilah cewek paling pengecut se-jagad raya. Berterima kasih lewat BBM saja tak sanggup.

Namun pikirannya terputus akibat getaran ponselnya yang mendadak. Ia terbelalak saat melihat Kiba sudah membalas pesannya.

_Tidak apa. _

Ponselnya bergetar lagi.

_Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau bangun pagi sekali?_

Entah mengapa pesan tersebut membawa cengiran di wajahnya. "Lihat siapa yang bicara," gumam Ino pada bantal.

_Bukannya kemarin kau yang ribut menyuruhku tidur supaya aku bisa bangun pagi?_

Ino tak perlu menunggu lama saat ponselnya bergetar lagi. Ia tak percaya betapa cepatnya lelaki itu membalas pesannya. Bahkan Sakura yang sahabatnya saja jarang sekali secepat itu kecuali bila ada maunya.

_Tapi tak kusangka sepagi ini. Ada kegiatan lain di sekolah?_

Ino melengkungkan bibirnya. _Mau tau aja ya?_ pikirnya. Tapi ia tetap membalas.

_Aku ada pertemuan dengan ketua-ketua klub divisi kerajinan tangan, tapi karena tadi kedinginan__aku bangun terlalu pagi_. Setelah beberapa saat ia menambahkan lagi. _Kau sendiri_?

_Kepo sedikit gak apa-apa, 'kan?_

Ino berbaring terlentang sekarang. Ponselnya di udara saat bergetar.

_Aku memang selalu bangun jam segini. _

Kedua alis Ino terangkat.

_Ooo._

Ino tak tahu harus membalas apa lagi, karena itu ia meletakkan ponselnya dan memejamkan mata sekali lagi. Ia setengah berpikir si Inuzuka tak akan membalas lagi karena jawabannya yang singkat barusan. Orang lain biasanya bila sudah dikirimi jawaban seperti itu tak akan membalas lagi.

Hanya saja Ino tak tahu kalo Inuzuka Kiba bukanlah orang biasa.

Blackberry-nya bergetar lagi. Ino membuka mata dan mengeceknya. Inuzuka membuktikan dugaannya salah.

_Jadi, jam berapa kau akan berangkat?_

Ino tersenyum malas. Kalau ia tak kenal orang ini lebih baik, ia mungkin akan berpikir lelaki ini sedang mencoba merayunya.

_Mungkin sekitar jam setengah tujuh. _

Tapi kalau dipikir lagi, Ino memang tak mengenalnya. Jadi...

_Aku juga_. _Mau berangkat bareng?_

Ino mengerjap-ngerjap tak percaya membaca kalimat tersebut. Ia bahkan mengucek matanya dan membaca ulang lagi untuk memastikan ia tak salah baca. Tapi tulisannya tetap tak berubah. Inuzuka Kiba betul-betul mengajaknya berangkat bareng?

Wajah Ino perlahan-lahan memanas.

Ya, memang betul dia adalah salah satu _most-wanted lady _di Amaterasu Field dan memang ada puluhan laki-laki yang pernah menawarkan tumpangan _pulang _ke rumahnya di masa lalu. Tapi baru kali ini ada seorang laki-laki yang mengajaknya berangkat bersama.

Bila menuruti akal sehat-nya, Ino tahu ia seharusnya menolak yang satu ini. Tante-nya sudah kembali ke Amerika, dan mobilnya berada dalam kondisi bagus. Jadi, tak ada alasan Ino harus meninggalkan mobilnya hari ini. Kecuali Sakura atau teman-teman se-gengnya yang lain menawarkan diri untuk menjemputnya.

Tapi...

Bila menuruti hati nuranunya, Ino sebenarnya ingin menerima tawarannya. Alasannya mudah. Inuzuka Kiba tak pernah berbuat jahat padanya. Lelaki itu selalu bersikap sopan setiap kali mereka berinteraksi. Apalagi kejadian Kamis sore di gym itu... Ino menghela napas saat ingatan itu kembali muncul di benaknya. Sampai sekarang ia masih belum berterima kasih pada si Inuzuka. Dia pasti akan menyinggung lelaki itu bila menolak tawarannya.

Karena bimbang, Ino akhirnya memutuskan untuk membalas _chat _tersebut nanti. Ia pun meninggalkan ponselnya dan bangkit dari tempat tidur sebelum keluar kamar dan turun ke dapur. Karena hari itu ia bangun pagi, ia memutuskan akan membuat sarapan untuk ayah dan ibunya. Mereka tak punya pembantu di rumah, jadi tugas memasak digilir antara mereka bertiga. Biasanya Ino-lah yang mendapatkan jatah memasak paling banyak karena dia-lah yang paling cepat sampai rumah.

Saat memeriksa lemari bahan makanan untuk menentukan menu apa yang akan dibuatnya pagi itu, Ino menyadari bahwa di dalam lemarinya masih ada cukup bahan untuk membuat _white chocolate chips cookies._

_White chocolate chips cookies _adalah satu-satunya cookies yang dapat dibuat Ino sekaligus andalannya, karena memang dia-lah yang menciptakan resep cookies tersebut. Setiap natal, tahun baru, paskah, ulang tahun, hari ibu, hari ayah, dan perayaan-perayaan lainnya, Ino pasti akan membuat cookies tersebut. Jadi... mengapa kali ini tak ia buat sekali lagi saja untuk si Inuzuka? Hitung-hitung sebagai tanda terima kasih atas pertolongan lelaki itu hari Kamis kemarin.

Ino berbalik untuk mengecek jam dinding di ruang makan dan menyadari ia punya cukup banyak waktu untuk membuat adonannya, lalu seraya menunggui cookiesnya matang, ia bisa menyiapkan sarapan untuk keluarganya.

Ino merasa tak ada ide yang lebih bagus lagi.

Kalau ia tak sanggup berterima kasih secara langsung maupun lewat BBM, kali ini ia mungkin akan berhasil lewat kue kering-nya.

Lagipula cowok macam apa yang tak suka makan kue kering?

Bayangan wajah Gaara Sabaku muncul di benaknya.

_Oh ya, dia ga suka makanan manis_. Tapi dari awal Gaara memang bukan cowok biasa. Segala sesuatu yang disukai lelaki itu umumnya hal-hal ganjil. Sementara Inuzuka, dia terlihat seperti lelaki yang akan makan apa saja selama makanan tersebut dapat dimakan. Tipe-tipe seperti Naruto. Ino terdiam sebentar. Atau jangan-jangan pandangannya tersebut karena lelaki itu sering terlihat bersama Naruto?

Ino menggelengkan-gelengkan kepala. Terkadang ia terlalu banyak berpikir hingga membuat dirinya sendiri bingung. Kali ini ia harus menjernihkan pikiran dan hanya memikirkan satu hal.

Berterima kasih.

Ya, berterima kasih.

Mau kelak cookiesnya dimakan atau tidak dimakan, yang penting lelaki itu sudah melihat niat baik Ino yang ingin memberinya sesuatu.

Dengan _mind-set _baru tersebut, Ino pun mulai memasang apron dan menggulung lengan bajunya. Siap untuk membuat cookies untuk Kiba Inuzuka.

* * *

><p>Setelah memakai seragamnya dengan rapi, Ino meraih tasnya dan langsung berlari turun. Di meja dapur sudah terdapat <em>white chocolate chips cookies <em>yang tadi sebelum mandi sudah ditatanya dengan rapi di dalam sebuah toples kaca. Ino bergegas ke ruang kerja ayahnya untuk mencari segulung pita berwarna perak dan gunting. Kemudian dari rak laci tempat ibunya sering menaruh koleksi kerajinan tangan mereka, Ino menemukan sebuah kantong rajutan yang dulu pernah iseng-iseng dibuatnya pada suatu hari membosankan di tengah musim dingin ketika ia tak memiliki apapun untuk dikerjakan. Kantong tersebut berwarna abu-abu dengan tali serut sebagai penutupnya.

Ino kembali ke dapur, kemudian memasukkan toples kacanya ke dalam kantong tersebut, mengencangkan tali serutnya, menggunting pita secukupnya, lalu mengikatkan pita tersebut pada bagian tali serut kantong.

Ia meletakkan hasil kerajinan tangannya di atas meja kemudian mengamatinya dari berbagai sisi siapa tahu ada sesuatu yang dilupakannya. Setelah yakin kantong itu sempurna sebagai hadiah, Ino pun menuju meja makan untuk menyantap beberapa roti panggang yang sudah ia siapkan sebelumnya.

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul enam lebih empat puluh lima menit. Saat meminum jus jeruknya, Ino mendengar pintu kamar orang tua-nya terbuka dan tak lama kemudian Inoichi muncul di ruang makan. Ia tersenyum melihat putrinya sudah berpakaian lengkap dan siap menuntut ilmu dengan berlatar belakang meja makan yang sudah penuh dengan sarapan.

"Selamat pagi, _hime_."

"Pagi, Ayah." Ino buru-buru berdiri untuk menuangkan kopi ayahnya, membuat senyum Inoichi makin lebar.

"Tumben pagi sekali?" tanyanya saat mengambil tempat duduk sebelum membuka koran pagi yang sudah diletakkan Ino di meja makan.

"Aku ada pertemuan dengan ketua-ketua klub divisi kerajinan tangan."

"Wah sibuk sekali ya, Nona Ketua?" Ino menoleh saat ibunya mendadak muncul juga.

Ino hanya terkekeh mendengar komentar ibunya.

"Kamu hati-hati ya kalau pagi-pagi sendirian di sekolah. Siapa tau ada orang jahat yang berkeliaran nyamar jadi _cleaning service _gitu. Denger mama ya?"

Ino hanya menghela napas, lalu tersenyum. _Negative thinking_ memang sudah menjadi salah satu sifat ibunya. Tapi Ino lebih memilih menganggapnya sebagai insting melindungi seorang ibu.

"Iya, ibu. Tenang saja. Jam segini sudah ada murid lain kok. Kebanyakan dari klub olahraga yang mau latihan pagi, sih."

Inoichi tiba-tiba menurunkan korannya, lalu menatap anak gadisnya. "Ayah baru ingat. Hari ini ayah dan ibu ada _meeting _di tempat yang berbeda. Ibu harus ke Omotesando sementara ayah harus ke Ueno, jadi kami harus pisah mobil."

Ino berhenti mengunyah rotinya saat informasi tersebut dicerna otaknya. Setelah mengerti, ia hanya menghela napas lalu berdiri.

"Baiklah, baiklah." Ia mengelap bibirnya dengan serbet. "Karena harus jalan kaki hari ini berarti aku harus berangkat sekarang." Ia mengecup masing-masing kedua pipi orang tuanya. "Selamat bekerja ayah ibu!" Ia meraih tasnya dan tak lupa kantongan kue untuk Kiba. Sebelum keluar dari rumah ia berteriak, "Aku pergi dulu!"

Saat itu sudah jam tujuh, kalau jalan sekarang mungkin Ino bisa sampai Amaterasu Field sepuluh menit sebelum jam setengah delapan. Saat berjalan, Ino tiba-tiba teringat tawaran dari Kiba yang masih belum di jawabnya. Ia meraih ponselnya dari dalam tas, kemudian mengecek BBM. Dia terbelalak saat menemukan ada notif _chat _baru dari Kiba.

_Tidak apa-apa kalau kau tak mau. Sampai jumpa di sekolah nanti._

_Gawat, dia pasti mengira aku mengabaikannya karena ajakannya yang tiba-tiba._

Ino cepat-cepat mengetik balasannya.

_Maaf, aku tadi sibuk siap-siap. Terima kasih atas tawaranmu, tapi aku bisa pergi sendiri. Sampai jumpa nanti._

Karena biasanya Kiba tak butuh waktu lama untuk membalas, Ino tetap memegang ponselnya. Dan benar saja, beberapa menit kemudian, Kiba sudah membalas.

_Tidak apa. Oh, baiklah. Hati-hati di jalan._

_Thanks. Kau juga._

Kali ini Ino sangat yakin pembicaraan mereka sudah selesai, karena itu ia menyimpan ponselnya kembali ke dalam tasnya sebelum mempercepat langkahnya menuju Amaterasu Field.

* * *

><p>Tempat pertama yang dituju Ino begitu ia sampai di gedung SMA adalah area loker. Ia berhenti di lokernya untuk mengamati penampilannya dengan menggunakan cermin yang ia pasang di balik pintu loker. Dia menggerutu saat melihat pantulan wajahnya; rambutnya berantakan. Hari itu ia memutuskan untuk membiarkan rambut panjangnya tergerai. Tapi karena ia salah perhitungan dan malah jalan kaki, beginilah rambutnya sekarang: lepek dan kusut di beberapa tempat. Di bawah mata maskaranya terlihat sedikit meleleh. Ia benci melihatnya.<p>

_Beginilah kalau jalan kaki_, gerutunya dalam hati.

Ia meraih tisu basah dari tasnya untuk mengelap lelehan maskara itu, lalu mengibaskan rambutnya ke depan supaya membuatnya sedikit lebih mengembang dan tidak terlalu lepek sebelum kembali mengibaskannya ke belakang.

"Whoa, awas."

Jantung Ino langsung berpacu mendengar suara orang yang terkena kibasan rambutnya tersebut. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam seraya menghitung satu sampai tiga sebelum melepaskannya perlahan-lahan dan berbalik untuk menghadapi lelaki yang dibuatkannya _cookies _pagi itu.

"Selamat pagi, Inuzuka!" Ino tersenyum lebar padanya, berusaha terlihat seramah mungkin.

"Selamat pagi, Yamanaka." Balasnya.

Pipi Ino menghangat saat ia membayangkan bagaimana ia terlihat oleh Inuzuka dari belakang: kepala di bawah sambil mengibas-ngibaskan rambut dengan pantat yang berlenggok-lenggok―_memalukan sekali_! Belum lagi menampar wajah lelaki itu dengan rambutnya saat ia menegakkan tubuh.

"Umm... maaf. Aku tak tahu kau ada di belakangku tadi."

"Tidak apa. Pertemuanmu sudah mau mulai?"

"Belum." Ino menggeleng kecil.

"Lalu kenapa datangnya sekarang?" Kiba menaikkan sebelah alisnya menunggu penjelasan Ino.

"Sebenarnya..." Ino merogoh-rogoh tasnya mencari hadiah terima kasihnya untuk Kiba. "Aku... ingin memberikan ini padamu. Aku belum sempat berterima kasih, 'kan?" Ino tersenyum manis saat menyodorkan kantong berisi toples _cookies_ ke arah si _line-backer_.

Lama rasanya Kiba hanya berdiri di sana memandangi kantongan tersebut, sebelum ia mengangkat wajahnya dan memberi Ino pandangan bingung. "Terima kasih untuk apa?" tanyanya.

"Untuk hari Kamis kemarin. Di gym. Menolongku. Ingat 'kan?"

Bagaimana mungkin Kiba bisa melupakannya?

Lelaki itu tersenyum, sebelum meraih kantongannya dari tangan Ino. "Thanks," katanya.

"Itu vanilla chocolate chips cookies..." Ino menjelaskan malu-malu karena yakin Kiba pasti tak pernah mendengar nama yang terdengar norak itu sebelumnya. _Ya iyalah, aku ciptain namanya saja waktu SMP_.

"Kamu buat sendiri?"

Ino mengangguk. Perhatian Kiba lalu jatuh pada kantong itu lagi, sebelum membuka pitanya, mengeluarkan toplesnya, lalu membuka tutupnya. Ia mendekatkan toplesnya ke wajahnya sebelum mengendusnya.

"Baunya enak."

"Aku jamin rasanya juga enak."

Dia terkekeh seraya menutup toplesnya kembali. "Aku yakin pasti. Terima kasih."

Lalu mereka berdua terdiam, tak tahu lagi harus berkata apa. Ino ingin sekali menghindari mata lelaki itu. Namun ia tahu kalau ia menurunkan pandangannya, ia akan terlihat seperti gadis pemalu yang mencoba mencari perhatian lelaki. Karena itulah dengan berani ia menahan pandangannya. Saat itulah ia sadar bahwa lelaki di hadapannya ini sebenarnya memiliki mata yang indah. Dari jauh mata yang tajam itu terlihat berwarna hitam, namun dalam jarak sedekat ini, matanya sebenarnya memiliki tekstur berwarna cokelat di irisnya. Belum lagi tulang pipinya yang tinggi serta rahangnya yang terlihat jadi. Semuanya memberikan kesan maskulin pada lelaki ini. Sayang, tak begitu banyak cewek yang akan menoleh dua kali ke arahnya, padahal bila dilihat dari dekat Kiba Inuzuka sebenernya lumayan seksi.

_Apa yang kau pikirkan!_ jerit Ino dalam hati. _Siapa yang barusan kau bilang seksi?_

Ino langsung menggelengkan kepala untuk menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran tersebut. Inuzuka tidak seksi. Ini semua hanya karena pengaruh kedekatan mereka serta hormon remaja yang tersekresi di dalam tubuh Ino.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kiba.

Perhatian Ino tersentak pada lelaki itu, lalu ia menjawab―"Hah?"

"Kamu menggeleng."

"Benarkah?" Kiba mengangguk. "Aku... Aku hanya mencoba menyingkirkan rambut dari wajahku." Ino berpura-pura menggeleng-geleng lagi―tapi malah membuat rambut panjangnya menempel di ujung bibirnya.

Ino mencoba menyingkirkannya dengan menggelengkan kepalanya sekali lagi, namun dia malah sukses membuat lebih banyak helai rambutnya menempel di bibirnya. Dia pun mencoba menggeleng sekali lagi, tapi Kiba mendahuluinya. Lelaki itu menyelipkan jari telunjuknya di antara helaian rambut Ino dan pipi gadis itu sebelum meluncur di kulit si gadis hingga mengelus daerah rahangnya yang sensitif.

"Thanks." Ino terdengar memaksakan terima kasihnya. Belum pernah Inuzuka menyentuh pipinya sebelumnya, dan Ino memarahi dirinya karena merasa berdebar-debar akibat sentuhan tersebut. "_Well_, kue itu untuk bantuanmu kemarin. Kalau kau tak ada di sana waktu itu, aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padaku."

"Tidak masalah. Itu... refleks kurasa." Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Refleks yang keren," puji Ino tulus.

Ia tersenyum. "Kurasa aku harus ke lapangan sekarang," ujarnya.

"Oh, oke."

"Terima kasih untuk ini," katanya, merujuk pada _cookies _di tangannya.

"Kuharap kau menikmatinya."

"Pasti."

Ino menduga Kiba akan segera meninggalkannya, namun ia terlihat ragu. Pandangannya berpindah-pindah antara ujung koridor dan Ino beberapa kali. Kemudian, tanpa peringatan, ia tiba-tiba melenyapkan jarak di antara mereka berdua. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke Ino, dan dari ekor matanya Ino melihat tangan kiri lelaki itu meraih pipi kanannya. Ino menegang, terlalu syok untuk bergerak maupun berpikir. Kemudian saat gir dalam otaknya kembali berputar, ia mundur ke belakang untuk kembali menciptakan jarak di antara mereka, namun tangan Kiba malah menempel pada punggungnya dan mendorongnya agar mendekatinya. Ino tak punya pilihan lain kecuali menempel padanya.

Ino tak tahu apa yang diharapkannya, tapi ia menemukan dirinya memejamkan mata saat melihat Kiba menurunkan kepalanya.

Hanya ada mereka berdua di koridor sepagi itu, tak ada siapa-siapa, apa lagi yang mungkin akan dilakukan Kiba?

Namun momen yang diduga Ino tak kunjung datang, dan mendadak gadis itu mendengar bunyi ceklikan pintu lokernya yang tertutup. Ia membuka mata dan menyadari wajah Kiba terarah pada loker di belakang, sebelum kembali pada gadis itu lagi.

"Maaf," katanya seraya menjauhkan diri. "Kupikir karena kau terus-terusan mundur ke belakang pintu lokermu akan menusuk punggungmu. Jadi kututup."

Ino mengangguk kaku sambil menjaga pandangannya agar tetap di bawah dan menghindari mata Kiba. Ia takut bila ia membuat kontak mata sedikit saja, wajahnya akan langsung memerah. _Heck_, sekarang saja ia yakin wajahnya pasti sudah memerah seperti saos.

Setelah itu, Kiba pun akhirnya pergi. Ino menunggu sampai lelaki itu sudah keluar dari area lokernya, sebelum terenyak pada pintu loker di belakangnya dan menghembuskan napas yang tanpa sadar dari tadi ditahannya. Belum pernah ada lelaki yang bersikap seperti itu padanya. Kebanyakan lelaki yang ia tahu pasti sudah akan menyosorkan bibirnya tanpa tedeng aling-aling. Tapi sekarang ia belajar bahwa Kiba Inuzuka bukanlah lelaki kebanyakan. Ia terlalu sopan untuk melakukan hal seperti itu.

Setelah dirinya kembali tenang, Ino membuka kembali pintu lokernya untuk menatap pantulan dirinya. Rambut pirangnya masih lepek, maskara di sebelah matanya setengah terhapus akibat diusapnya dengan tisu basah tadi, dan pipinya merah seperti boneka cina. Berpikir bahwa gadis inilah yang dari tadi dilihat Kiba Inuzuka membuat Ino memalingkan wajah karena malu. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi ia membanting pintu lokernya hingga tertutup dan begegas menuju toilet perempuan.

Ia harus membetulkan rambut dan _make-up_-nya sebelum pertemuan ketua klub dimulai.

* * *

><p><strong>Halo semuanya :D Pertama-tama saya mau ucapin terima kasih untuk para readers sekalian yang sudah dengan baik hati meninggalkan review untuk chapter sebelumnya XD terutama untuk kalian yang juga menaruh cerita ini dalam list cerita favorit kalian~ xD<strong>

**Saya mau minta maaf karena saya membutuhkan waktu lama untuk mengupdate chapter 6 ini -_- yah liat saja semua list cerita saya yang kredit semua -_- mohon dimaklumi yaa apalagi dalam seminggu saya sudah harus balik ke peradaban Depok yang keras (kampus maksudnya) ahahahhaa.**

**Sepertinya beberapa diantara para readers sekalian ada yang berharap munculnya pair GaaHina atau SasuHina ya? Hmm... saya sebenernya masih belom menentukan Hinata bakal ama siapa ahahha. tapi feel free lah untuk mengutarakan pendapat kalian Hinata akan berakhir dengan siapa #eh? trus... cewek misterius yang dimention Hinata di chapter sebelumnya. Kira2 ada yang bisa nebak itu siapa? fufufufu**

**Oke deh seperti biasa, bila ada kritik, saran, opini, uneg-uneg, atau cuman pengen sekedar curhat aja sama readers atau charanya, silahkan klik tombol review ;) reviews are what keeping this story alives.**

**Sekian dulu author's note dari shiorinsan,**

**Sampai jumpa di chapter depan!**

**xoxo**  
><strong>shiorinsan<strong>


	7. Ino, Kiba, and Mathematics

**Disclaimer: Naruto bukan punya saya. Begitu juga Kiba dan Ino.**

**Warning: crack pairs, typical, ceritanya rada shoujo manga-ish gtu deh. Bukan rada lagi, emang pure shoujo manga-ish. Kalo cerita semacam ini tidak sesuai selera anda silahkan klik tombol 'back'.**

**Read on and enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

_Ino, Kiba, and Mathematics_

Sore itu begitu bel tanda pelajaran terakhir selesai berbunyi, Kiba langsung bergegas menuju lapangan. Karena musim turnamen sudah dekat, Sasuke menambah porsi latihan mereka. Biasanya bila hari itu mereka sudah latihan pagi, sorenya mereka bisa langsung pulang. Bila hari Jumat latihan sore selalu ditiadakan, maka kali ini harus diadakan. Semuanya supaya mereka bisa meraih gelar juara di turnamen musim semi kali ini.

Musim lalu mereka dikalahkan oleh Akademi Katolik dari Perfektur Shinjuku. Sasuke sangat malu atas kekalahan itu. Sebetulnya bukan kekalahan mereka yang membuatnya malu. Namun fakta bahwa mereka kalahdari sekelompok _calon pendeta_-lah yang membuatnya malu. Karena itulah si kapten berambut gelap itu bersumpah akan membalas kekalahannya musim depan.

Dari jauh Kiba sudah bisa melihat beberapa anggota tim sedang melakukan pemanasan di pinggir lapangan, beberapa bahkan sudah memulai putaran lari mereka. Pandangannya kemudian berpindah ke arah Sasuke yang sedang berbicara dengan Gaara. Sebenarnya itu adalah pemandangan yang wajar. Gaara sudah menjadi semacam penasehat bagi Sasuke. Bila si kapten memiliki strategi baru, ia pasti akan mendiskusikannya pertama kali dengan Gaara. Terkadang Kiba berpikir, mengapa bukan Gaara saja yang menjadi kaptennya? Namun ia pernah mendengar desas-desus kalau Gaara bukanlah orang yang ambisius. Dan kapten tim sebelumnya memang pernah mencalonkan si rambut merah itu sebagai penerusnya. Hanya saja karena suatu alasan pemuda itu menolak.

Alasan tersebutlah yang sampai sekarang menjadi misteri terkelam dalam klub futbol Amaterasu Field.

Ketika berjalan semakin dekat dengan lapangan, dari sudut matanya Kiba menangkap sesosok gadis yang sedang berdiri di luar pagar lapangan. Hanya dengan melihat rambutnya yang berwarna _indigo _saja Kiba sudah tahu siapa gadis itu, karena memang cuman ada satu orang di Amaterasu Field yang memiliki warna rambut seunik itu. Dan orang itu adalah Hinata Hyuuga.

Kiba pun bergegas mendekatinya.

Hinata sedang menatap ke suatu tempat di lapangan. Ia menggigit bibirnya dengan pandangan sayu. Sebelah tangannya mencengkeram pembatas lapangan, sementara sebelah lainnya menggenggam ponselnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Dari reaksinya yang berlebihan, Kiba tahu ia baru saja menangkap basah Hinata yang sedang melakukan sesuatu—sesuatu yang tak ingin ia beritahu pada orang lain. Gadis itu berputar dan sudah bersiap meluncurkan seribu alasan untuk menjelaskan keberadaannya di situ, namun berhenti saat menyadari bahwa orang yang menangkapnya adalah Kiba.

"K-K-Kiba-kun!" Wajahnya memerah, tangannya menahan dadanya. "Kau mengagetkanku!"

Kiba tersenyum geli melihat sahabatnya.

"Kau menguntit seseorang ya?" tuduh Kiba blak-blakan.

Kedua mata gadis itu melebar, secara otomatis ia langsung tergagap. "A-A-Apa? Tidak!"

"Aku sudah lama mengenalmu, Hinata. Jangan bohong." Kiba berdiri di sebelah Hinata dan mencoba menatap lapangan dari posisi gadis itu.

Jelas sekali bahwa pemuda yang disukai Hinata berasal dari klub futbol. Namun gadis itu tak pernah mau mengakuinya. Ia bilang ia takut Kiba akan menggodanya kalau ia memberitahu identitas pemuda misterius tersebut. Kiba tak mencecarnya, namun tetap saja ia penasaran dengan laki-laki yang cukup hebat berhasil membuat Hinata jatuh hati.

Kiba sudah mengenal Hinata jauh sebelum ia mengenal Naruto Uzumaki. Karena mereka dulu bertetangga, sejak kecil kedua orang itu sudah bermain bersama. Dari Taman Kanak-Kanak sampai SMA mereka selalu belajar di tempat yang sama. Waktu mereka lebih kecil, mereka tak terpisahkan; kemana-mana selalu bersama-sama. Namun sejak keduanya menginjak remaja, barulah mereka sadar bahwa bagi orang yang tak tahu, kedekatan mereka mungkin terlihat abnormal. Jadi keduanya memutuskan untuk menjaga jarak saat mereka masuk SMA. Namun di luar itu semua, mereka berdua tetap berteman baik.

Kiba sadar kalau dari sananya ia dan Hinata memang memiliki banyak persamaan. Mereka berdua adalah orang yang sederhana, tak suka menonjol, dan sadar bahwa ada banyak hal dalam hidup ini yang lebih penting daripada sekedar mendapatkan kekasih. Namun remaja tetap remaja. Dan Hinata pun pada akhirnya tetap jatuh hati pada seseorang. Sementara Kiba...

Mendadak pikirannya melayang ke setoples penuh _cookies _yang belum tersentuh di dalam lokernya serta seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang yang memberikannya pagi tadi.

Pagi itu ketika Kiba menerima _cookies_ tersebut, tentu saja ia merasa senang. Kiba bahkan nyaris tak percaya kalau seorang Ino Yamanaka, gadis yang menjadi menjadi rebutan sebagian besar populasi laki-laki di Amaterasu Field, memanggang seloyang _cookies_ pagi-pagi buta untuknya. Hal tersebut cukup menjadi alasan bagi pria manapun untuk langsung meleleh ditempat mereka berdiri. Namun bukan Kiba, karena Kiba tetap tahu ia harus menjaga reaksinya agar tak menakuti gadis itu.

_Well_, tapi itu bisa dipikirkannya nanti. Sekarang fokus pada Hinata.

Apakah pria itu Sasuke Uchiha?

Tentu saja Sasuke termasuk dalam daftar pertama dugaan Kiba. Menurut para gadis, Sasuke adalah makhluk terindah yang pernah diciptakan Tuhan untuk bersekolah di Amaterasu Field. Mungkin saja Hinata juga jatuh pada pesona si kapten. Tapi bukankah itu terlalu dangkal? Setahu Kiba Hinata bukanlah tipe gadis yang akan menyukai pujaan hati sekolah.

_Hmm_...

Kiba melirik Hinata, kemudian melirik Sasuke.

Ia mengangkat kedua alisnya.

Pandangan Hinata _memang_ tertuju pada Sasuke.

"Aku bisa membantumu untuk berbicara dengannya kalau kau mau."

Hiinata terlonjak mendengar tawaran Kiba.

"A-A-Apa maksudmu?"

"Cowok yang kau sukai." Kiba mengangkat bahu. "Kau tahu betul aku bisa memberikan pin BB-mu untuknya. Kau mau?"

Hinata langsung membelakangi Kiba. "T-Tidak perlu. Aku sudah punya."

"Benarkah?" Kalau dipikir lagi, tidak mustahil bila pin BB Sasuke dimiliki semua orang di Amaterasu Field. Perempuan-perempuan _kepo _itu pasti menyebarkannya. "Kau sudah _chat _dengannya?"

"S-Sudah." Ia menghela napas kemudian bersandar, dahinya menyentuh pagar.

"Aku bisa mendengar 'tapi'."

Hinata tertawa lesu. "Kamu memang hebat." Ia melirik ponselnya. "Tapi dia jarang sekali membalas pesanku. Mungkin karena aku memang bertindak seperti _stalker_ karena tiba-tiba mendapat pin-nya tanpa sepengetahuannya."

Kiba meletakkan tasnya di tanah, ia bersandar sambil menghadap Hinata, kedua lengannya tersilang di depan dada. "Mungkin dia sibuk membalasi _chat _orang satu-satu. Yang _chat _dia pasti banyak. Tidak seperti kita."

Hinata tiba-tiba memejamkan mata sambil mengerutkan dahi, kemudian menatap Kiba. "Tunggu dulu Kiba. Kau benar-benar tahu _siapa _yang kita bicarakan ini?"

"Tentu saja." Kiba mengangguk-angguk. "Kau mau masuk ke lapangan? Bawa saja _sunkist _atau _coca-cola _siapa tahu dia mau meminumnya."

Wajah gadis itu langsung memerah. "Nanti aku dimarahi lagi."

"Aku akan melindungimu."

Hinata memainkan kedua telunjuknya. "B-Benarkah? Tapi... aku tak tahu apakah dia suka _sunkist _atau tidak. Aku takut kejadiannya sama dengan kue kemarin."

Kiba tiba-tiba teringat dengan kue yang dibuat Hinata di klub memasaknya. "Ah ya, ngomong-ngomong apa yang terjadi dengan kue itu?"

"Dia tidak memakannya." Hinata terdengar sedikit merajuk. "Karena dia..."

"Apa yang kau lakukan di situ, Inuzuka?"

Mereka berdua langsung menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke―yang tanpa mereka sadari tiba-tiba sudah berada di sana―dengan tangan tersilang dan pandangan tajam. Gaara berada di belakangnya. Wajahnya tetap pasif seperti biasa.

"Aku tak ingat memberimu instruksi untuk pacaran sementara anggota klub yang lainnya sedang..."

"Aku tidak pacaran, oke?" Kiba menyela dengan nada bosan. "Berhentilah berpikiran negatif. Kau membuatku muak."

Sasuke sudah siap melontarkan cacian ketika mendadak Gaara maju dan mendekati pagar. Sasuke dan Kiba sama-sama ternganga saat melihat si pemuda rambut merah itu menghampiri Hinata. Masih dengan wajahnya yang pasif, ia berkata. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Eh?" kata Sasuke dan Kiba serempak. Sementara Hinata hanya menundukkan kepala dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah dengan rambutnya.

_Tunggu dulu, kenapa Gaara..._?

"H-Hanya ingin melihat sebentar," bila tidak memasang telinga dengan baik, maka kau tak akan mendengar jawaban Hinata yang dibisikkan gadis itu dengan sangat lembut.

Tentu saja kalimat tersebut tak luput dari pendengaran ketiga laki-laki yang berada di situ yang kebetulan memang bertelinga tajam.

Gaara menghela napas, lalu berbalik menatap Kiba. "Bisakah kau ke ruang ganti sekarang?" Kemudian berbalik pada Sasuke, "kau mulai putaranmu duluan, aku akan menyusul nanti."

Dalam situasi yang normal mungkin Kiba akan menolak. Namun ini pertama kalinya Gaara memerintahkannya untuk melakukan sesuatu. Dan meskipun Kiba tahu bahwa Gaara bukan siapa-siapa untuk memerintahnya sesuka hati, tapi Kiba bisa mendengar nada tak ingin dibantah dalam suara pemuda itu. Belum lagi melihat Sasuke yang langsung berbalik menuju trek lari begitu Gaara menyuruhnya. Semuanya terlalu aneh! Apalagi kenyataan bahwa Gaara mengusir mereka berdua untuk berbicara dengan Hinata! Dengan Hinata! Hinata sahabatnya!

"Tunggu dulu, apa yang mau kau lakukan dengan..."

"Pergilah, Inuzuka."

Dari balik rambutnya, Hinata melirik Kiba dan memberinya pandangan yang memohon pada lelaki itu untuk pergi.

Maka tanpa banyak omong Kiba pun langsung angkat kaki, meninggalkan pasangan yang dipisahkan oleh pagar besi itu di sana.

Begitu selesai berganti pakaian dan hendak memulai putarannya, Kiba tidak heran saat menemukan Hinata duduk di _bleacher _di pinggir lapangan. Bibirnya tersenyum lebar saat mengikuti gerakan Gaara yang sedang melakukan putarannya.

Entah mengapa Kiba merasa lega melihatnya. Lega bukan hanya karena Hinata bahagia, namun juga lega karena lelaki yang ia sukai ternyata Gaara. Ia tak bisa membayangkan berapa banyak saingan Hinata jika yang ia sukai betu-betul Sasuke.

Kiba juga senang melihat Sasuke yang tak bisa berkata apa-apa saat melihat Hinata berada di lapangan.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak suka dia di sini. Karena bukan hanya mengalihkan perhatian Gaara, ia juga mengalihkan perhatian kau."

Kiba hanya terkekeh mendengar tuduhan Sasuke.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak terima fakta kalau untuk pertama kalinya ada gadis yang tak memujamu?"

"Apa itu suara orang cemburu?"

"Kenapa aku yang cemburu?"

"Kau cemburu karena tak ada gadis yang tergila-gila padamu."

Kiba baru saja hendak melontarkan balasan yang tak kalah sarkastis ketika ekor matanya menangkap suatu gerakan dari pinggir lapangan. Sebenarnya bukan hal yang aneh apabila kelompok _cheerleader _masuk ke lapangan, dan Kiba biasanya tak peduli dan hanya fokus pada latihannya.

Namun kejadian pagi itu mengubah semuanya.

Kini kepala Kiba terpuntir ke belakang hanya demi melihat Ino Yamanaka.

Suatu gerakan yang sangat tolol yang pernah dilakukan oleh seorang Kiba Inuzuka.

Gadis itu tidak menyadari tatapannya. Lain dengan lelaki berambut hitam yang sedang berlari di sampingnya.

Dia langsung terkekeh. "Ino Yamanaka, ya? Rupanya kau sama saja dengan yang lain."

Dalam hati Kiba memarahi dirinya sendiri karena sudah begitu bodoh menunjukkan ketertarikannya pada Yamanaka di depan orang lain, apalagi Sasuke. Namun di luar ia tetap tenang dan hanya mengangkat bahunya dengan santai. "Bukan urusanmu," katanya singkat.

Kiba menambah kecepatannya supaya tidak harus mengobrol lebih lanjut dengan Sasuke. Pada saat itu dalam pikirannya ia bertanya-tanya, apakah Ino pernah memberi Sasuke _cookies_ juga?

Ia pun segera menertawakan pertanyaan-nya yang konyol tersebut.

_Mana mungkin belum pernah._

Dan mendadak toples _cookies_ yang kini masih terbungkus rapi di dalam lokernya tak terlihat begitu spesial lagi. Itu hanyalah sebuah token yang menunjukkan terima kasih dari seorang teman ke teman lain. Tidak kurang, tidak lebih.

Si _line-backer _berambut cokelat menghela napas.

Entah mengapa pikiran tersebut membuatnya sangat kecewa.

* * *

><p>Gadis itu duduk di salah satu meja panjang pada perpustakaan kota, sepasang alisnya yang melengkung sempurna menyatu akibat jawaban yang sedang dipelototinya. Perbedaan antara jawaban yang ada di buku catatanya dengan jawaban di bagian belakang buku teks matematikanya membuatnya bingung.<p>

_Aku salah dimana?_

Ia mengecek kedua kalinya, membuka halaman yang memuat penyelesaian soal yang sedang dikerjakannya, pelan-pelan membandingkan langkah-langkah yang ada di buku dengan yang ia kerjakam: _turunan; lalu cari gradien dari tangen; lalu gradien normal; dan terakhir, substitusi angka-angka tadi ke persamaan..._

"ITULAH YANG KULAKUKAN," teriak Ino tanpa sadar, memancing pandangan sinis dari orang-orang yang sedang berkonsenterasi dengan buku yang mereka baca. Ino menggumamkan permintaan maafnya sebelum menghela napas panjang dan kembali melihat catatannya. _Jadi kenapa hasilnya sangat berbeda_?

Karena merasa pesimis, Ino pun menjatuhkan pensil mekanik-nya dan memandangi pensil tersebut bergulir di atas pekerjaannya menuju bagian tengah buku teks matematika-nya. Mungkin dia memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk lulus pelajaran ini. Festival Amaterasu Field dan turnamen musim semi sudah makin dekat. Sebagian besar waktunya ia dihabiskan untuk bersiap-siap menghadapi dua acara tersebut. Rapat, rapat, latihan, rapat lagi, latihan, dan latihan lagi. Ia bisa saja menghabiskan setiap akhir minggunya di perpustakaan dengan belajar, namun ia tahu itu semua tak akan cukup. Tidak ada istana yang dapat dibangun dalam waktu satu malam. Ia menghela napas lagi.

Sebenarnya Sakura sudah berjanji untuk mengajarinya Matematika. Namun mereka tak pernah menemukan waktu dimana mereka berdua sama-sama luang. Kalau Sakura bisa, Ino pasti ada rapat. Kalau Ino bisa, Sakura pasti sedang ada acara. Seperti yang terjadi hari Sabtu itu.

Namun Ino tidak bisa bergantung pada Sakura selamanya. Ia setidaknya harus mulai belajar sendiri. Karena itu, disinilah ia berada sekarang. Mencoba peruntungannya di perpustakaan kota yang untungnya tak begitu ramai di akhir pekan itu.

Saat itu baru pukul dua siang. Namun Ino sudah kehilangan semangat belajarnya. Ia sudah bisa membayangkan pandangan orang-orang yang berusaha menahan tawa mereka ketika tahu bahwa Ino Yamanaka, kapten klub pemandu sorak sekaligus ketua klub kerajinan tangan, tidak lulus pelajaran matematika dan tidak naik kelas.

Mengapa ia bisa sangat bodoh dalam pelajaran ini?

Hanya pelajaran ini saja.

Ino tak pernah mengalami kesulitan untuk mempelajari pelajaran lain seperti Geografi, Sejarah Jepang, atau Ekonomi. Ada apa antara otaknya dengan pelajaran ini?

Ino menumpukan dagunya pada lengan kiri, lalu mengela napas lagi saat pandangannya yang kosong jatuh pada pintu masuk perpustakaan, atau dari sudut pandangnya lebih terlihat seperti pintu _keluar _perpustakaan. Mungkin pandangannya yang tanpa sengaja menatap pintu adalah suatu pertanda dari yang di atas sana untuk menyudahi kegiatan belajarnya hari Sabtu itu dan kembali lagi kesini esok hari. Namun tidak peduli betapa sukanya Ino pada ide tersebut, ia tetap tak bisa menyingkirkan perasaan bersalah akibat nilai jeleknya pada mata pelajaran ini semester lalu. Rasa bersalah tersebut cukup untuk menahannya di tempat tersebut untuk satu atau dua, tidak, mungkin tiga setengah jam ke depan.

Seharusnya saat itu Ino kembali melanjutkan sesi belajarnya, namun ia masih merasa malas dan terus bengong menatap pintu masuk perpustakaan ketika mendadak dari udara kosong Kiba Inuzuka muncul melewati pintu tersebut.

Dia terlihat berjalan menuju Ino, dan si gadis pirang pun secara otomatis mengalihkan pandangannya.

Saat menatap buku teksnya kembali, diam-diam Ino menunggu Kiba menyapanya duluan. Detik demi detik berlalu, Ino bisa mendengar langkah kaki Kiba yang mendekat. Ketika suaranya benar-benar dekat, Ino sudah sangat menduga Kiba akan menyapanya. Namun, momen tersebut tak kunjung datang.

Kiba melewati Ino begitu saja.

Sejujurnya Ino agak kaget dibuatnya, dan...sedikit bingung.

Tidak seperti beberapa momen-momen sebelumnya dimana mereka tanpa sengaja berpapasan satu sama lain, setidaknya lelaki itu akan membuat gerakan untuk menyapanya duluan. Tapi kali ini, Kiba benar-benar mengabaikan Ino sama sekali.

Selama dua menit berikutnya, Ino mengawasi Kiba dari ekor matanya, sambil menimbang-nimbang: mungkin dia harus menyapa lelaki itu duluan?

Kiba mengambil tempat di meja dekat meja Ino. Setelah duduk lelaki itu mengeluarkan buku, tempat pensil dan bolpoinnya. Setelah beberapa saat, lelaki itu pun mulai membaca. Masih mengabaikan Ino.

_Mungkin dia tidak melihatku_? Pikir Ino.

"Inuzuka...Hai," sapa Ino akhirnya.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, ia pun langsung menoleh ke arah si gadis pirang. "Yamanaka," katanya. Dia tersenyum. "Hai."

"Kau belajar?" tanya Ino basa-basi. _Memangnya ngapain lagi orang ke perpustakaan?_

"Ya. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku juga." Kiba mengangguk dan tersenyum sebelum perhatiannya kembali pada bukunya. Ino pikir gerakan tersebut mungkin akhir dari percakapan mereka, ketika dia tiba-tiba bertanya.

"Kau sedang belajar apa?" tanyanya melihat ke arah buku-buku di hadapan Ino.

"Matematika."

"Bisa?"

Ino merasa sedikit bimbang merespon pertanyaan tersebut. Menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang kesulitan agak sedikit memalukan. Apalagi menunjukkannya pada seseorang sepintar Kiba, yang beberapa minggu lalu secara kebetulan juga menolongnya mengerjakan soal di kelas matematika. Bila sekarang Kiba masih melihat dia tidak bisa mengerjakan soal ini, lelaki itu pasti akan berpikir Ino adalah cewek pemalas yang sama sekali tidak mau belajar dari kesalahan.

"Bisa...lumyan," jawab Ino akhirnya, berusaha menambahkan nada positif dalam suaranya.

Ino sedikit takut ia terdengar terlalu positif hingga ke tahap mencurigakan. Mungkin dia memang terdengar mencurigakan. Lagipula ia mau membodohi siapa? Dia bahkan belum mencapai separuh dari soal yang hendak ia kerjakan dan ia sudah mengalami kesulitan.

Dia sama sekali _tidak bisa _mengerjakan ini.

"Baguslah," kata Kiba. Rupanya lelaki itu memutuskan untuk mempercayai Ino. Si pirang pun mengangguk dan kembali pada bukunya, dan berpikir Kiba pasti melakukan hal yang sama. Namun lelaki itu tiba-tiba berkata lagi, membuat Ino menoleh. "Kalau kau membutuhkanku..." Dia berhenti sebentar, nampak ragu dengan kalimat yang baru saja meluncur dari mulutnya, "Aku disini," kalimat terakhirnya ia ucapkan dengan nada yang lebih lembut.

Itu seharusnya adalah akhir dari pembicaraan mereka. Tetapi bukannya kembali ke bukunya, Ino malah menahan pandangannya pada Kiba. Ia merasa takjub, bukan hanya karena jawaban lelaki itu yang seakan-akan menunjukkan ia bisa membaca pikirannya, namun...ada sesuatu yang membuat Kiba terlihat berbeda hari ini. Dan yang dimaksud Ino berbeda tentu saja penampilan fisiknya. Padahal lelaki itu hanya mengenakan kaus polo berwarna hijau tua dengan jeans, namun entah mengapa kombinasi tersebut membuatnya...menawan.

Wajah Ino memerah. Tetapi ia berhasil menyunggingkan senyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum kembali ke latihannya. Dalam hati berdoa semoga kesunyian perpustakaan itu tidak membuat si rambut cokelat bisa mendengar degup jantungnya yang ia rasa terlalu kencang.

Empat puluh menit kemudian, kondisi Ino rupanya tidak banyak berubah. Ia sudah mengerjakan lima nomor. Tapi kelima-limanya menghasilkan jawaban yang sama sekali berbeda dengan apa yang ada di bagian belakang buku teks. Ino memutuskan untuk meninggalkan soal-soal tersebut dan mengerjakan yang lain, dengan harapan ia akan menemukan kesalahannya dan setelah itu ia akan mengerjakan soal-soal yang masih salah dijawabnya tadi. Namun itu tak terjadi. Makin ke bawah soal yang dihadapi Ino rupanya makin susah. Kalau di nomor-nomor sebelumnya Ino masih tahu ia harus mengerjakan langkah-langkah apa terlebih dahulu, sekarang ia bahkan tak tahu harus mulai darimana.

Karena bingung, Ino pun mulai menggigiti ujung pensilnya. Perlahan-lahan semangatnya pun mulai benar-benar luntur. Ia menghela napas.

_Aku menyerah..._

Mendadak Ino penasaran apa yang sedang dilakukan Kiba. Berusaha agar tidak nampak terlalu mau tahu, ia pun melirik ke arah pemuda itu, dan kekhawatirannya bahwa lelaki itu akan menangkap basah dia sedang memperhatikannya hilang karena ternyata...

...Kiba Inuzuka sedang tertidur di atas bukunya.

Kini Ino tidak lagi hanya melirik, ia dengan berani memandang Kiba lurus-lurus. Melihat lelaki yang wajahnya sangat damai saat tertidur seperti itu, memancing senyuman lembut di wajah Ino.

Mendadak kelopak mata yang tertutup itu terbuka dan mengagetkan Ino. Si gadis pirang itu terkesiap dan langsung berpura-pura melihat ke suatu tempat di belakang Kiba sebelum mengembalikan pandangannya kembali ke bukunya. Dia berharap Kiba tak menyadari apa yang barusan ia lakukan.

"Gimana Matematika-nya? Lancar?"

_Shit, dia pasti lihat._ Ino pun dengan enggan kembali memandang Kiba, dan akhirnya menjawab dengan jujur.

"Susah...," katanya dengan nada menyerah.

Tanpa peringatan Kiba mendadak berdiri kemudian meninggalkan mejanya dan berjalan menuju meja Ino. "Coba kulihat."

Ino menegang, namun tidak mencoba menghentikannya. Dan sebelum ia menyadarinya, Kiba sudah duduk di sebelahnya.

"Yang mana yang susah?"

Menyadari wajah Kiba yang terlalu dekat dengannya, Ino pun sedikit bergeser ke samping sebelum mendorong buku matematikanya ke arah lelaki itu. "Aku sedang mengerjakan bagian yang segitiga, dan semua jawabanku tidak ada yang sama dengan yang ada di belakang buku. Pasti ada bagian yang salah kukerjakan."

Dia mengangguk mengerti lalu membaca soal yang ada di buku teks sebelum mempelajari jawaban yang Ino kerjakan. Tak lama kemudian, dia sudah membalik halaman buku catatan Ino. Dia pasti sudah menemukan kesalahan Ino dan sekarang mulai mengerjakan jawabannya sendiri. Untuk kedua kalinya hari itu, Kiba Inuzuka membuat Ino Yamanaka takjub. Lelaki itu mengerjakan soal yang ada di hadapannya dengan sangat cepat seakan-akan itu adalah hal yang alami baginya. Kurang dari semenit ia sudah hampir selesai.

"Kamu jago ya..."

Masih mengerjakan, ia menjawab, "aku hanya banyak latiham." Dia berhenti sebentar untuk tersenyum pada Ino. "Kau juga pasti bisa," katanya sebelum menyelesaikan jawabannya.

"Mungkin aku butuh jauh lebih banyak waktu supaya bisa mengerti ini."

Saat Ino melihat ujung bibir Kiba yang melengkung naik, ia sejujurnya merasa senang. Ia senang melihat bagaimana Kiba selalu berusaha meresponnya meskipun saat ini ia sedang berkonsenterasi mengerjakan soal yang maha sulit (bagi Ino) di hadapannya. Bahkan dia sendiri terlalu capek hingga ketiduran saat belajar apapun itu yang sedang dipelajarinya; tapi disini...saat ini, lelaki itu malah menolongnya.

"Nih," Kiba menunjuk persamaan tangen yang Ino kerjakan, membandingkannya dengan persamaan yang ia kerjakan, "pertama-tama kau perlu mengalikan kedua sisi dengan empat sebelum membaginya dengan tiga," katanya melihat ke arahku, "lalu untuk soal yang lain, kau cuman lupa mentranslasikan persamaannya."

Ino membungkuk untuk mempelajari jawaban Kiba. "Wow..." katanya. "Betul-betul kesalahan yang...simpel."

"Kau tidak seburuk yang kau kira dalam Matematika."

"Terima kasih, Inuzuka." Ino tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. "Aku sangat senang kau menolongku."

Dia mengangguk. "Ada lagi?"

Sebenarnya masih banyak, namun Ino merasa tidak enak mengambil keuntungan dari kebaikan hati Kiba. "Umm ya. Tapi aku tidak ingin menyita waktumu."

"Yang mana soal selanjutnya?" tanyanya santai, menepis kekhawatiran Ino.

Memutuskan untuk menerima bantuan Kiba lebih jauh, Ino pun menunjuk soal selanjutnya.

Kedua orang itu duduk di sana mengerjakan Matematika hingga perpustakaan tutup. Namun karena banyaknya hal yang tak dimengerti Ino, apa yang seharusnya adalah satu sesi belajar bersama Kiba berubah menjadi tiga sesi lagi. Sesi selanjutnya adalah keesokan harinya. Mereka berdua bertemu di tempat yang sama dan duduk di meja yang sama. Sama seperti dua sesi berikutnya.

Karena keduanya sama-sama sibuk dengan kegiatan ekstrakurikuler mereka di sekolah, ditambah kerja sambilan Kiba, mereka berdua hanya bertemu saat akhir pekan. Namun ketika mereka bertemu, Ino pasti belajar sesuatu, dan setelah sesi kedua, tiba-tiba Ino jadi tidak sabar menanti sesi belajar bersama Kiba berikutnya.

Dengan bantuan lelaki itu, Ino menemukan dirinya mampu belajar Matematika dengan lebih mudah. Meskipun Ino masih mengalami kesulitan memahami dan mengingat semua rumus yang ada dan bagaimana cara menggunakannya, namun setelah penjelasan Kiba, semuanya menjadi lebih mudah bagi Ino. Si pirang pun menjadi lebih percaya diri menghadapi Matematika. Apalagi sebentar lagi akan ada ujian tengah semester...

Karena ingin berterima kasih, setelah sesi belajar mereka yang terakhir Ino pun mengajak Kiba ke salah satu kafe yang sangat disukainya yang kebetulan berada di dekat perpustakaan. Saat itu pukul empat sore, cuaca sangat cerah dengan langit biru, sedikit awan, dan angin yang sejuk. Karena cuaca yang indah, Ino pun menyarankan mereka supaya duduk di meja di luar kafe. Setidaknya itu adalah alasan pertamanya.

Alasan keduanya adalah sebagai strategi untuk menghindari momen-momen yang canggung.

Meskipun akhir-akhir ini Ino merasa ia dan Kiba mendadak jadi lebih dekat, dia yakin akan lebih bijaksana bila mereka duduk di luar dimana pemandangan dapat menjadi topik yang menarik apabila mendadak terjadi keheningan yang canggung di antara mereka.

Ya, meskipun terlihat dekat, namun kedekatan mereka karena Matematika. Dan apa yang mereka bicarakan biasanya seputar Matematika. Mereka belum sedekat itu untuk membicarakan hal-hal seperti apa yang biasa Ino bicarakan dengan teman-teman dekatnya.

Setelah memesan minuman masing-masing, mereka pun duduk dengan santai sambil membicarakan topik-topik yang umum. Misalnya seperti rencana mereka setelah lulus, hal-hal seperti itu.

"Aku berencana melanjutkan sekolahku di Amerika tahun depan," jawab Kiba ketika Ino bertanya padanya tentang apa yang ia akan lakukan tahun depan.

"Amerika?"

"Ya. Ada dua universitas di sana yang menarik perhatianku. Mereka menawarkan program yang sangat bagus untuk jurusan yang kuinginkan."

"Jurusan apa?"

"Teknik mesin."

"Seperti...mobil?" Ino sebenarnya tidak begitu tahu apa saja yang dipelajari dalam teknik mesin, namun ia selalu berasumsi bahwa itu pasti berhubungan dengan mobil atau semacamnya.

Kiba tersenyum. "Itu adalah salah satu bagiannya." Lalu ia balik bertanya. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku juga akan lanjut ke universitas, mungkin belajar hukum atau semacamnya. Sebenarnya aku belum memutuskan...bahkan aku mungkin tidak akan kuliah," Ino mengamati _whipped cream_ bercampur dengan minumannya yang berwarna pink dan menciptakan warna yang menarik.

"Lalu kau akan kemana?"

"Aku bisa bekerja selama satu tahun lalu mungkin saja aku bisa..." Mendadak Ino terdiam. Lalu wajahnya memerah dan ia menunduk.

Bukan rahasia lagi kalau Ino sudah berkali-kali muncul di majalah remaja. Namun ia tetap saja merasa malu ketika mengakui bahwa ia ingin menjadi model profesional. Bukan berarti model fesyen adalah suatu profesi yang memalukan, tapi lebih karena industri fesyen itu sendiri bukanlah industri yang dengan gampang dapat dimasuki siapa saja. Menjadi seorang model profesional tidak hanya membutuhkan perjalanan karier yang sangat jauh dan menanjak, namun juga membutuhkan kecantikan yang luar biasa. Karena itulah ketika mengakui cita-citanya pada seseorang, terkadang Ino merasa dirinya terdengar sedikit sombong.

"Bisa...apa?" Kiba terlihat penasaran sekarang, pandangannya seakan-akan menyuruh Ino untuk melanjutkan apa yang hendak ia katakan.

Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sepasang matanya yang biru melihat kesana kemari beberapa kali. "Ummm..." Di hadapannya Kiba tetap menunggu dengan sabar namun tidak menurunkan pandangan ingin tahunya. "Mungkin aku bisa jadi model profesional," kata Ino akhirnya.

Kiba mengangguk. "Aku mengerti kenapa kau berpikir ke arah sana. Kau sangat cantik."

Jawaban Kiba membuat Ino mematung. _A-apa?_

Tidak ada keraguan, tidak terbata-bata. Kiba mengatakannya begitu saja dengan mudah. Suaranya lembut, seakan-akan apa yang barusan ia katakan itu adalah hal yang natural baginya. Bahkan saat Ino duduk disana menatapnya, Kiba tetap membalas tatapannya dengan pandangan lurus.

Mendadak Ino merasa situasi mereka berubah canggung. Gadis itu pun melihat ke arah lain, dan berusaha mengubur kecanggungannya dengan menyeruput minumannya beberapa kali.

Ino tidak tahu mengapa ia tiba-tiba jadi salah tingkah begini. Ia sudah biasa dengan pujian seperti itu dari orang-orang di sekitarnya. Lalu apa yang membuat kali ini berbeda?

"Ngomong-ngomong, Yamanaka." Ino mendongak saat Kiba menyebut namanya. "Terima kasih untuk kue tempo hari. Enak sekali," pujinya.

Ino tertawa canggung, "aku hanya suka melakukannya kalau sedang senggang."

Mendadak suatu bunyi nyaring terdengar dari bawah meja, dari saku celana Kiba. Lelaki itu mengeluarkan ponselnya, yang terlihat berbeda dari yang pernah dipegang Ino beberapa minggu lalu. Yang itu nampak lebih baru. "Sebentar," katanya pada Ino sebelum menjawab teleponnya. "Halo?"

"Aku sedang di kafe bersama Yamanaka...Tidak, aku tetap akan ke supermarket nanti."

Ino merasa lega karena sepertinya mereka sebentar lagi akan berpisah.

"Di kafe dekat perpustakaan..." katanya lagi sebelum beberapa "hm...hm..." dan akhirnya ia memutus teleponnya dengan "Oke, _bye_."

"Apa kau harus pergi sekarang?" tanya Ino penuh harap.

"Tidak. Tidak. Itu tadi Hinata. Aku sudah berjanji padanya akan belanja makan malam hari ini. Tapi dia tidak akan memasak sampai jam enam nanti. Jadi aku masih punya waktu."

Nama tersebut terdengar tak asing di telinga Ino. Ia rasa Sakura beberapa kali menyebut-nyebut nama itu. Namun ia lupa kenapa. "Hinata?"

"Hinata Hyuuga. Dia sekolah di Amaterasu juga."

Oh, Hinata Hyuuga, sekarang Ino ingat. "Hinata yang sedang dekat sama Gaara? Dia temanmu?"

"Ya. Kami sama-sama tinggal sendirian disini. Keluargaku ada di Seoul, sementara keluarga Hinata ada di Beijing. Makanya setiap akhir pekan seperti ini kami selalu makan malam bersama."

Ino mengangguk-angguk. Kemudian tiba-tiba teringat beberapa minggu yang lalu ia pernah melihat Kiba bersama seorang gadis di pinggir lapangan. Waktu itu Ino mengira gadis itu adalah pacarnya Kiba. Tapi kalau ia ingat-ingat lagi...gadis itu bisa saja Hinata.

"Seoul?"

"Dulunya tinggal di Tokyo, tapi karena perusahaan keluargaku berkembang, ibuku pun pindah ke Seoul. Sesekali ia tetap kesini mengunjungiku."

Ino terdiam sebentar, memikirkan situasi yang dialami Kiba. Selama ini ia selalu dimanjakan oleh kedua orang tuanya dan ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasanya tinggal jauh dari mereka. Pasti rasanya... "...kesepian," kata Ino tanpa sadar.

"Maaf?"

"M-maksudku... apa kau tidak kesepian? Tinggal sendiri?"

Kiba hanya tersenyum, lalu menggeleng. "Kakakku juga tinggal disini. Meskipun sekarang ia sudah pindah bersama pacarnya. Lagipula aku punya anjing..." Dia mengangkat bahu. "...yang membuat tempatku tak pernah benar-benar sepi." Kiba kemudian sadar ia sudah bercerita cukup banyak tentang dirinya sendiri, dan ganti bertanya. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku?"

"Maksudku bagaimana orang tuamu? Apa yang mereka lakukan?"

"Oh, ayah dan ibuku sama-sama tinggal disini bersamaku. Aku tak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi padaku kalau aku pulang ke rumah yang tidak ada mereka," Ino terkekeh, "ayahku bekerja disebuah perusahaan minyak. Karena pekerjaannya kadang ayah bisa pulang sangat larut atau tak pulang sama sekali. Dia juga sering sekali ke luar kota. Tapi kalau dia sedang pulang cepat, kami pasti akan merayakannya dengan pergi ke suatu tempat. Lalu ibuku... ibuku sebenarnya lebih sederhana. Ia mengelola sebuah toko bunga di hotel Le Meridien. Sebetulnya dia tak kalah sibuknya dari ayah. Tapi dia selalu berusaha pulang cepat supaya bisa menyambutku di rumah kalau aku pulang."

Sepanjang gadis itu bercerita, Kiba mendengarkan dengan seksama. Dagunya bertumpu pada telapak tangannya saat ia mengamati wajah Ino yang sumringah ketika bercerita tentang keluarganya.

"Aku tidak punya saudara. Makanya kedua orang tuaku sangat menyayangiku. Tapi terkadang aku bertanya-tanya bagaimana rasanya punya saudara..."

Tapi sebenarnya Ino tak pernah benar-benar menginginkan saudara. Ia sudah sangat puas dengan kehidupannya yang sekarang. Di rumah ia disayang seperti seorang putri oleh kedua orang tuanya. Siapa yang menginginkan saudara jika kau sudah mendapatkan semua yang kau inginkan?

Mendadak Ino teringat bahwa saat itu ia sedang bersama Kiba Inuzuka. Ia pun juga menyadari pandangan lelaki itu ke arahnya. Pandangan tersebut entah mengapa membuatnya tidak nyaman.

Tanpa peringatan, Ino tiba-tiba berdiri, mengagetkan lelaki yang duduk di seberangnya. "B-bukankah kau harus berbelanja sekarang, Inuzuka? A-aku akan membayar minuman kita dulu."

Kiba yang kaget hanya mengangguk lalu mengucapkan terima kasih pada Ino yang bergegas masuk ke dalam kafe.

Dari dalam kafe, Ino bisa melihat Kiba yang sedang mengecek ponselnya. Wajahnya tidak terlalu senang. Tapi mungkin itu hanya perasaan Ino saja. Dari jarak sejauh itu, wajah siapapun bisa saja terlihat tidak senang.

Ketika Ino kembali, Kiba menawarkan diri untuk mengantarnya pulang.

"Oh tidak perlu. Aku berkendara kesini." Ino tidak berbohong, mobilnya ia parkir di perpustakaan. "Tapi, terima kasih atas tawaranmu."

Kiba tampak sedikit kecewa. "Aku akan menemanimu ke mobilmu," katanya. Untuk tawaran yang itu, tentu saja Ino tidak bisa menolak.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju mobil Ino dalam diam. Pembicaraan yang terjadi hanyalah sedikit komentar dari mereka masing-masing tentang cuaca hari itu serta prediksi mereka tentang cuaca besok. Ketika sampai di Honda Civic abu-abu milik Ino, keduanya pun saling berhadapan.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini," kata Ino tulus.

"Kalau kau mengalami kesulitan lagi, kau bisa menghubungiku," tentu saja yang Kiba maksud adalah menghubunginya lewat BBM.

"Terima kasih," kata Ino lagi.

Kiba masih berdiri di sana ketika Ino sudah menyalakan mesin dan memundurkan mobilnya. Bahkan ketika gadis itu hampir keluar dari area parkir perpustakaan, dari kaca spionnya ia masih bisa melihat si pemuda berambut cokelat mengamatinya dari belakang.

* * *

><p><strong>Halo semuanyaaa! Apa kabar? Senang akhirnya bisa kembali menulis Mona Lisa. Pertama-tama saya mau minta maaf atas update yang superrrr duperrrr lama ini. Saya sebenarnya abis hiatus, dan akhir-akhir ini punya hobi baru yaitu nonton film-film lawas, hohoho. Kalo temen-temen tau judul film lawas yang bagus monggo di-share hehehe.<strong>

**Kedua, saya juga mau minta maaf atas kesalahan yang saya buat di chapter sebelumnya, yaitu ketidaksesuaiaan nama cookies-nya Ino yang ada di judul sama yang ada di cerita. Di judul namanya white chocolate chips, sementara di cerita namanya vanilla chocolate chips. Itu adalah pure error in persona huhu. Terima kasih banyak untuk Sukie Suu Foxie yang sudah mengingatkan akooh :''')**

**Ketiga, saya mau ucapin maaciiiih sebesar-besarnya untuk para readers yang sudah meninggalkan review berupa saran dan komentar2 luar biasa untuk cerita ini. Saya juga sangat senang melihat betapa banyaknya jumlah pembaca yang menaruh cerita ini di list Favorite kalian. Senangggg sekali rasanya tahu bahwa yang demen sama pair Kiba/Ino ini ada banyak di luar sana. Aku sayang kalian kyaa :***

**Saya akan berusaha untuk mengupdate cerita ini lebih cepatttt, dan saya harap para pembaca sabar menunggu.**

**Semoga cerita ini bisa menghibur para pembaca sekaliannn ;)**

**Akhir kata, apabila para pembaca tidak keberatan, mohon meninggalkan satu atau dua komentar atau kritik di kotak review. Reviews are what keeping this story alive anyway :3**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca Mona Lisa!**

**Sampai jumpa di chapter depan!**

**xoxo,**

**shiorinsan**


	8. When Our Eyes Met

**Disclaimer: Naruto bukan punya saya. Begitu juga Kiba dan Ino.**

**Warning: Crack-pair, typical, ceritanya rada shoujo-mangaish gitu deh. Bukan rada lagi emang pure shoujo-mangaish. Kalo cerita semacam ini tidak sesuai dengan selera anda silahkan klik tombol 'back'.**

**Read on and enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

_When Our Eyes Met_

Hanya tiga kali dalam setahun Amaterasu Field bisa dipadati oleh manusia seperti itu.

Pertama, saat penerimaan mahasiswa baru, yaitu ketika berbagai siswa dari seluruh negeri berbaris di papan pengumuman untuk melihat apakah mereka cukup beruntung mendapat kesempatan bersekolah di sekolah bergengsi tersebut bersama orang tua-orang tua mereka yang dengan setia mendampingi karena tak ingin ketinggalan berita baik tentang keberhasilan anak-anak mereka.

Kedua, tentu saja pada hari kelulusan. Seluruh murid tingkat akhir berada di lapangan berfoto, merayakan kelulusan mereka. Junior-junior akan menontoni mereka, beberapa dengan wajah kecewa karena tahu beberapa dari cinta mereka tidak akan tersampaikan, dan tentu saja kita tak bisa melupakan keluarga serta murid-murid dari sekolah lain yang ingin melihat keriuhan di sekolah tersebut.

Dan yang ketiga adalah hari itu. Hari dimana Festival Perayaan Ulang Tahun Amaterasu Field yang terkenal itu sedang berlangsung.

Perayaan ulang tahun tersebut dikemas dalam bentuk festival yang merupakan sebuah acara tahunan yang dari tahun ke tahun selalu dilaksanakan sejak sekolah tersebut pertama kali berdiri. Partisipannya adalah seluruh murid Amaterasu Field tanpa terkecuali. Sementara pengunjungnya adalah semua orang yang punya waktu untuk datang dan membeli tiket masuk ke acara tersebut. Jadi tidak heran kalau selama seminggu terakhir di bulan April tersebut Amaterasu Field dipadati orang dari seluruh penjuru Tokyo.

Kiba Inuzuka berdiri persis di dekat _booth _klub Fotografi, memperhatikan kesibukan klub tersebut yang sedang melayani jasa pemotretan menggunakan _cosplay _lengkap dengan _make-up _dan _background _yang bisa kau pilih sesuka hati. Tahun lalu mereka mengadakan jasa pemotretan dengan tema _pre-wedding _yang sangat laku keras di kalangan pasangan muda-mudi baik dari Amaterasu maupun non-Amaterasu.

Pemuda berambut cokelat itu melahap _hot dog_-nya kemudian tersenyum kecil saat melihat sahabatnya, Hinata Hyuuga, didandani seperti Hatsune Miku dari Vocaloid.

Mereka berdua sedang berkeliling karena sama-sama sedang istirahat dari _shift _mereka di _booth _masing-masing ketika melewati eksibisi klub Fotografi dengan antrean yang sangat panjang. Karena penasaran Kiba pun bertanya pada salah seorang cewek yang sedang mengantri. Begitu mendengar penjelasannya, Hinata langsung memaksa Kiba menemaninya mengantri di antrian yang sepanjang Sungai Gangga tersebut.

Kiba tak punya pilihan lain. Toh, dari tadi dia memang mengikuti Hinata karena tak tahu mau kemana.

Hot dog di tangannya habis tepat saat sesi pemotretan Hinata dimulai. Saat itu pula Kiba dikagetkan oleh seseorang yang mendadak menerjangnya dari samping.

"Inuzuka! Apa yang kau lakukan berjalan-jalan dengan kostum-mu begitu?!"

Kiba menoleh dan mendapati Tayuya, manajer klub Football-lah yang mencengkeram lengannya seperti capit kepiting.

"Ya?" Lelaki itu hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Saat kubilang kau boleh istirahat maksudku kau bisa _melepas _kostummu baru jalan-jalan! Bukannya jalan-jalan dengan kostum itu. Kalau begini semua orang akan tahu siapa yang memerankan Frankenstein!" omel gadis itu frustasi.

Kiba hanya menghela napas. "Jangan berlebihan, Tayuya. Aku tidak memakai topengnya. Tidak akan ada yang tahu."

Tidak seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, tahun itu Klub Futbol memutuskan tidak akan mengadakan atraksi futbol yang biasanya mereka adakan dari tahun ke tahun. Permasalahan utamanya adalah klub futbol adalah satu-satunya klub yang tidak memenuhi kas mereka dengan uang setelah festival budaya berakhir. Itu karena atraksi futbol tidak memungut biaya dan semua orang bebas melihat.

Namun karena akhir-akhir ini dana klub mereka diperketat oleh Dewan Sekolah, manajer klub a.k.a Tayuya mengusulkan mereka harus menghasilkan uang dengan membuka sebuah rumah hantu. Meskipun sebagian besar anggota klub tidak setuju, namun karena Sasuke dan Gaara tidak keberatan, alhasil mereka pun membuka rumah hantu yang menurut selera Kiba tidak seram sama sekali.

Dan seperti dugaan sang _line-backer_, rumah hantu mereka memang tidak laku sama sekali.

Kekurangan dana sebenarnya bukan masalah bagi klub futbol. Selama Sasuke masih anggota klub, tanpa dana dari dewan sekalipun mereka tetap akan bisa bermain.

Karena itulah di saat semua anggota klubnya sedang berada di pos mereka masing-masing di dalam rumah hantu, sang ketua klub yang seharusnya berperan sebagai Pangeran Drakula malah duduk di barisan terdepan dimana acara Fashion Show dari Klub Kerajinan Tangan akan dimulai sebentar lagi. Sebab uang memang tidak pernah menjadi masalah baginya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal acara Fashion Show….

Kiba sebenarnya juga ingin sekali menonton.

Di hadapannya Tayuya masih belum berhenti mengoceh. Dia tahu perempuan itu tak akan berhenti sampai mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Kekeraskepalaannya itulah yang membuat Sasuke mengangkatnya sebagai manajer mereka.

Kiba menghela napas, kemudian membuka blazer cokelat-nya sebelum dengan cekatan membuka kancing kemejanya. Tayuya terkesiap melihatnya. "A-Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Buka baju."

"Jangan disini juga! Apa-apaan kau…" mendadak ocehannya berhenti ketika ia melihat bahwa Kiba ternyata memakan kaos di bawah kemejanya.

"Aku tahu apa yang kulakukan," kata Kiba enteng. "Nah, sekarang tidak akan ada yang sadar kalau aku Frankenstein, kan?"

"Hmph." Tayuya memalingkan wajahnya pura-pura ngambek. Dia merasa bodoh karena semua omelannya hanya dijawab oleh lelaki itu dengan membuka kemejanya. "Sini kemejanya. Kalau kau bawa-bawa nanti hilang. Jangan lupa kembali ke _booth _kita satu jam lagi." Setelah mengatakan hal itu Tayuya berbalik dan meninggalkan Kiba disana dengan kaos oblong dan celana panjang bahan berwarna coklat.

Tepat setelah Tayuya menghilang di kerumunan, seseorang menepuk bahu Kiba. Ia berbalik dan menemukan Hinata. Gadis itu sudah memakai pakaian normalnya, namun rambutnya masih seperti Hatsune Miku.

"Mereka bilang aku boleh menyimpan wig-nya. Mereka baik sekali," jelas Hinata saat menyadari pandangan Kiba yang penuh tanda tanya pada rambutnya.

"Kau bayar berapa?"

Hinata menggeleng-geleng, membuat rambutnya yang dikuncir dua ikut bergerak-gerak. "Tidak bayar. Mereka bilang aku boleh menyimpannya karena aku terlihat sangat c-c-cantik dengan rambut ini." Wajahnya langsung merah padam setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Dengan atau tanpa wig itu, kau tetap cantik," Kiba tersenyum sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala sahabatnya yang ditutupi wig berwarna biru.

Sepanjang ingatannya, Kiba selalu mengenal Hinata sebagai seorang gadis yang pemalu. Tetapi saat ini tidak. Entah kenapa Kiba melihat sedikit kepercayaan diri terpancar dari wajahnya. Mungkin karena komentar dari anak klub Fotografi tadi yang mengatakannya cantik. Kiba harus berterima kasih pada orang itu nanti.

"Jadi kita mau kemana lagi sekarang?"

Kiba mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah. Kau mau kemana?"

Hinata menggeleng-geleng. "Kamu 'kan sudah nemenin aku disini dari tadi. Sekarang kita ke tempat yang kamu mau."

Mereka berdua mulai berjalan tanpa arah. "Kau tahu...kau tidak harus melakukan ini."

Hinata menoleh ke arahnya dan memberinya pandangan bingung. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tidak harus berkeliling bersamaku hanya karena setiap Festival sejak SMP kita selalu berkeliling bersama-sama."

Wajah Hinata memerah. "T-tidak! Apa maksudmu? Aku memang ingin bersama-sama denganmu sekarang!"

Kiba menghela napas. "Lalu mengapa dari tadi Gaara mengikuti kita?" tanyanya sembari berbalik dan menemukan si rambut merah berdiri beberapa meter di belakang mereka. Wajahnya datar dan pandangannya jelas-jelas tertuju ke arah Hinata.

Hinata terbelalak seakan-akan baru saja tertangkap basah melakukan sesuatu. Namun kekagetannya tak bertahan lama karena ia langsung berkilah, "Oh, h-hai G-Gaara! A-Aku tidak melihatmu d-disana!" Hinata melambai-lambai ke arah si rambut merah.

Lelaki itu balas melambaikan tangan, kemudian mendekat.

"Ada apa dengan rambutmu?" tanya Gaara sambil memegang salah satu kunciran wig Hinata.

"Aku mendapatkannya dari klub fotografi," jawab Hinata malu-malu.

Tidak butuh otak seorang jenius untuk bisa menyadari bahwa kedua orang itu sangat ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama. Festival Amaterasu hanya terjadi satu kali setahun. Remaja normal mana yang tak mau menghabiskannya bersama orang yang spesial bagi mereka?

Kiba tahu kalau Hinata adalah orang yang sangat penyayang. Persahabatan mereka yang sudah bertahun-tahun ini telah membuat Kiba menempati suatu kedudukan tertentu di hati gadis itu. Tapi pada saat yang sama, kini Gaara juga berada di urutan teratas dalam daftar prioritasnya. Ia sangat ingin menghabiskan hari itu bersama si rambut merah. Tapi juga tidak tega jika harus meninggalkan Kiba sendirian. Karena itulah...

"Yak, sekarang aku harus menyingkir," ujar Kiba tiba-tiba.

"Tidak!" jawab Hinata cepat.

"Oh, sudahlah Hinata. Tidak apa-apa sungguh. Aku akan mencari Naruto, atau langsung kembali ke rumah hantu." Kiba meletakkan tangannya di bahu gadis itu, lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Bersenang-senanglah. Lagipula ini festival pertamamu bersama laki-laki lain selain aku, 'kan?"

Sebelum mereka berpisah, Kiba dan Gaara saling mengangguk. Kemudian dengan berat hati (namun juga sedikit lega), Hinata pun meninggalkan Kiba dan pergi menikmati Festival Amaterasu bersama kekasih barunya.

Saat berjalan-jalan tanpa arah, dan kali ini sendirian, Kiba tahu bahwa ia membohongi dirinya sendiri untuk menemukan Naruto. Ia tahu Naruto tak akan bisa ditemukan, karena orang itu pasti sedang menghabiskan waktunya menonton Sakura di eksibisi _cheerleaders_.

Oleh karena itu Kiba pun memutuskan untuk langsung kembali ke rumah hantu.

"Fashion show-nya bentar lagi ya?" ujar seorang gadis berambut pendek yang berjalan di depan Kiba.

Kiba tidak bermaksud untuk mencuri dengar, namun karena mereka sepertinya berjalan ke arah yang sama, ia pun tak bisa mencegah dirinya untuk tidak mendengar seluruh pembicaraan gadis itu bersama temannya.

Karena mendengar kata "Fashion Show", Kiba pun bisa menebak kalau kelompok gadis tersebut sedang menuju panggung Klub Kerajinan Tangan yang memang berada di dekat Rumah Hantu Klun Futbol. Yang kemudian menjelaskan mengapa rumah hantu mereka tidak laku.

"Iya, makanya kita harus buru-buru. Katanya diliput televisi loh!"

"Wow, pasti rame banged deh nanti. Kita bakal dapat tempat, gak?"

"Entahlah, katanya yang duduk depan orang-orang dari _brand__-brand_terkenal."

Dan pembicaraan mereka pun berlanjut hingga Kiba tak dapat mendengar lagi. Atau lebih tepatnya tak dapat ia mengerti lagi.

Kiba menghela napas, dia memang ingin nonton Fashion Show.

Bukan liputan TV, _brand__-brand,_atau hal-hal lain yang berhubungan dengan fesyen-lah yang menarik perhatian Kiba. Bukan. Kiba hanya ingin melihat pidato pembukaan, penutup, serta mungkin (kemungkinan besar) satu atau dua kostum yang dikenakan oleh sang ketua klub yang merupakan penanggung jawab Fashion Show tersebut.

Ya, Kiba ingin melihat Ino Yamanaka.

Sebulan sudah berlalu sejak momen-momen yang ia habiskan bersama Ino Yamanaka di perpustakaan kota. Sebulan sudah berlalu tanpa terjadi interaksi apa-apa di antara mereka. Pada malam setelah sesi belajar mereka yang terakhir, Kiba mengirim pesan pada gadis itu dengan niat menolongnya kalau-kalau ada sesuatu yang menyulitkannya di matematika.

Namun si gadis pirang tak kunjung membalas pesannya.

Kiba pun mencoba berpikir positif dengan mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri kalau Ino mungkin sedang sibuk belajar dan tidak punya waktu dengan ponselnya. Tetapi bahkan besok dan besoknya lagi ketika Kiba mengiriminya pesan, gadis itu tetap tak kunjung membalas.

Kiba mencoba agar tak memikirkannya lebih jauh. Mungkin itu adalah cara Ino untuk menegaskan kalau tidak ada apa-apa di antara mereka. Apa yang terjadi di perpustakaan itu hanya terjadi di sana saja. Tidak akan terjadi sesuatu yang lebih.

Tapi Kiba tak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri.

Selama sebulan ia tanpa sadar terus-terusan menemukan dirinya mencari-cari sosok Ino Yamanaka. Di koridor, area loker, lapangan, dan beberapa kali ia bahkan sengaja melewati tempat parkir untuk melihat gadis itu meskipun ia sedang tak berkendara ke sekolah. Ketika ia berhasil menangkap sosoknya, ia akan berusaha mendekat, namun karena gadis itu selalu dikelilingi teman-temannya, Kiba tak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali tersenyum sopan ke arahnya.

Kiba tahu bahwa Ino mungkin sangat sibuk dengan segala persiapan untuk Fashion Show ini. Nama baik serta harga dirinya dipertaruhkan di sini. Jadi dia tak bisa main-main. Yang tak Kiba tahu adalah apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa ia merasa kecewa karena tidak terjadi interaksi apapun antara dirinya dan gadis itu selama sebulan.

Ia mengakui bahwa gadis itu akhir-akhir ini selalu berada dalam pikirannya. Ia tahu bahwa Ino bukanlah tipe gadis yang cocok dengannya. Ia lebih _nyambung _dengan gadis-gadis seperti Hinata, bukan tipe-tipe yang mendominasi seperti Ino Yamanaka. Tapi entah mengapa Kiba menemukan dirinya tertarik pada gadis itu.

Kiba menyukai segalanya tentang gadis itu. Ya, dia cantik. Ya, dia sangat populer. Dia sangat pandai berbicara dengan orang lain. Kiba juga sangat menyukai cara Ino berloncat-loncat di lapangan sambil melambaikan pompom-nya di udara. Atau fakta bahwa gadis itu sangat berbakat dalam hal kerajinan tangan. Namun tidak hanya itu. Kiba juga menyukai kenyataan bahwa gadis itu lemah di Matematika. Atau ketika Kiba menemukannya sore itu bersimbah air mata. Sesuatu dalam dirinya tergerak untuk terus menolong gadis itu. Untuk terus berada di sampingnya dan menjaganya agar tidak pernah merasa sedih lagi.

Kiba menghela napas.

Dan sekarang, ketika ada kesempatan untuk melihatnya, Kiba merasa bodoh karena ia malah ragu-ragu.

Siapa yang mau dia bohongi?

Tentu saja dia mau nonton Fashion Show.

Rumah hantu Klub Futbol sudah berada di depan mata, namun karena Kiba baru saja memantapkan hatinya, ia pun langsung berbelok ke kiri.

Masa bodoh dengan rumah hantu. Toh, Sasuke juga menonton Fashion Show.

* * *

><p>Hari itu adalah hari yang istimewa untuknya.<p>

Ino menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan.

Tidak, tidak hanya untuknya. Ini adalah hari yang istimewa untuk klubnya. Untuk para anggota-anggotanya yang sangat berbakat. Ini adalah Fashion Show Klub Kerajinan Tangan.

Selama seminggu itu Ino bisa dibilang tidak meninggalkan Amaterasu Field sama sekali. Kecuali untuk mandi atau tidur yang memang harus ia lakukan di rumahnya, Ino benar-benar mencurahkan seluruh waktunya untuk persiapan Festival ini.

Karena divisi prakarya setiap tahun selalu bertanggung jawab untuk bagian dekorasi, maka Ino sebagai ketua klub harus selalu mengawasi jalannya proses dekorasi di seluruh sekolah. Dan itu bukanlah tanggung jawab yang mudah.

Sebelum proses dekorasi dimulai, Ino-lah yang harus melakukan presentasi di hadapan Dewan Sekolah tentang rancangan apa yang akan mereka gunakan tahun itu. Meskipun bukan Ino yang membuat rancangannya, tapi ia tahu betapa sulitnya bagi para anggota klubnya untuk membuat rancangan tersebut. Karena itulah untuk meyakinkan Dewan tentang rancangan klub-nya, Ino harus melakukan simulasi _bidding _selama beberapa malam bersama teman-temannya.

Namun setelah rancangan dekorasi diterima Dewan, kesibukan Ino tidak berakhir disana saja.

Klub Kerajinan Tangan khususnya divisi merancang dan menjahit setiap tahunnya memiliki tradisi untuk menggelar acara Fashion Show. Sebenarnya mereka melakukannya bukan hanya karena faktor tradisi saja.

Sepanjang tahun kegiatan divisi merancang dan menjahit memang membuat baju. Baju-baju indah yang jumlahnya tak sedikit itu bertumpuk di ruang klub mereka dan menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk dipamerkan ke publik. Mereka membutuhkan suatu acara besar dengan penonton yang banyak untuk memamerkan karya-karya mereka. Dan acara apa lagi yang tepat kalau bukan Festival tahunan sekolah mereka? Toh mereka tak perlu menyewa tempat dan semua biaya panggung serta dekorasi dibiayai oleh sekolah.

Selain itu karena Fashion Show mereka selalu menarik perhatian majalan-majalah fesyen terkenal, Festival Amaterasu sendiri dari hari ke hari makin terkenal akibat publisitas gratis yang mereka tawarkan. Karena itulah tak pernah ada ketua klub kerajinan tangan yang merasa kesulitan untuk mengajukan proposal acara tersebut ke Dewan Sekolah. Karena keduanya selalu saling menguntungkan satu sama lain.

Karena pentingnya acara Fashion Show tersebut bagi Festival Amaterasu, maka Ino tak punya waktu untuk bersantai. Ia harus memastikan seluruh proses pembuatan dan penjahitan baju selesai tepat waktu, memastikan semua baju di-_dry clean _dan di setrika dengan rapih. Selain itu Ino juga harus mencari model yang tepat untuk baju-baju yang akan mereka pamerkan. Untuk menghemat biaya biasanya mereka akan meminta bantuan murid Amaterasu Field. Biasanya Ino akan meminta tolong teman-temannya, bahkan ia sendiri setiap tahun juga selalu _volunteer _membantu sejak kelas satu.

Semua persiapannya sudah selesai, Ino bahkan sudah memastikan ulang semuanya puluhan kali supaya ia tak melupakan apapun. Namun bukan Festival namanya kalau tidak terjadi sesuatu di luar dugaan pada hari H.

"APA? BAJUNYA HILANG?"

Fashion Show akan dimulai lima belas menit lagi. Saat itu harusnya semua model sudah berganti baju dan berdandan. Namun karena masih sibuk mengurusi persiapan di menit-menit terakhir, Ino sendiri bahkan belum berganti baju atau menata rambut.

Dan sekarang ada masalah baru.

Tamura, ketua divisi menjahit, melapor pada Ino dengan wajah hampir menangis. Karena merupakan salah satu panitia, gadis itu mengenakan kaos panitia, dan di tangannya terdapat _walkie-talkie _yang tak henti-hentinya berbunyi. "Tidak hanya itu, Senpai. Tapi Amane dan Kosaka dari SMP juga tak bisa ditemukan,"

Satu lagi alasan yang menunda Ino berganti baju.

"Model yang hilang tak masalah. Ukuran Shion dan Tenten sepertinya sama dengan mereka. Tukar saja label nama Amane dan Kosaka dengan Shion dan Tenten. Yang jadi masalah adalah baju yang hilang. Baju siapa yang hilang?" Ino melotot sekarang.

"Bajumu, Senpai. P-padahal aku sudah mengecek semuanya berulang kali ketika memindahkannya dari ruang klub kesini. Tapi ketika Roka sedang membagikan bajunya ke masing-masing model, ia tak bisa menemukan baju dengan label namamu."

"Berapa yang hilang?"

"Semua bajumu, Senpai. Dan..." gadis itu menggigit bibirnya, tangisannya sudah hampir pecah, "...semuanya adalah...adalah rancanganku..."

Ino meletakkan tangannya di bahu gadis itu untuk menenangkannya. "Maaf aku berteriak tadi," ia menghela napas, "kita cari sama-sama ya?" Ia tersenyum lemah. "Kau sudah bertanya pada anak-anak yang berjaga di depan pintu _backstage_?"

Mereka pun bergegas menuju pintu _backstage_. Ino secara spesifik telah meminta panitia untuk menjaga pintu _backstage _panggung klub mereka untuk mengantisipasi kejadian seperti ini, sebab hal-hal seperti ini cukup sering terjadi dan biasanya dilakukan oleh orang yang cemburu dengan kesuksesan klub mereka.

Rupanya anak-anak yang menjaga pintu _backstage _juga tidak menemukan orang yang mencoba menyelundupkan keluar tiga baju yang akan dikenakan Ino nanti. Padahal mereka telah mengecek setiap tas yang dibawa oleh orang yang keluar-masuk _backstage_.

Sekarang gantian Ino-lah yang ingin menangis.

Siapa yang tega melakukan ini padanya? Siapa?

Dan kenapa harus baju_nya_?

"Ada banyak orang yang keluar masuk dari tadi, Senpai," kata salah satu panitia yang bertugas menjaga. "Kami benar-benar sudah memeriksa satu persatu tas mereka dan kami tidak menemukan baju-baju yang mencurigakan. Kami akan menghubungi panitia yang lain untuk mencari baju tersebut."

Ino mengangkat tangan, menghentikan mereka yang sibuk berbicara pada _walkie-talkie _mereka untuk menginformasikan pada panitia lain mengenai kejadian ini. "Tidak, tidak. Percuma mencarinya di tengah-tengah keramaian seperti ini. Kita...kita harus berpikir." Ino meringis, "Apa alasannya, dan apa yang akan dia lakukan dengan baju itu? Dimana ia menyembunyikannya..."

"_Well_...mungkin kita bisa mempersempit dugaan kalau pelakunya perempuan, karena laki-laki dilarang masuk ke ruang ganti 'kan?" kata salah satu panitia.

"Benar!" Ino mengepalkan tangannya. "Perempuan...perempuan..." Ino menggigit bibirnya berusaha memikirkan perempuan jalang mana yang berani melakukan ini padanya.

"Mungkin...seseorang yang membenci Senpai?" tanya Tamura ragu-ragu. "Atau membenciku?" Ia terlihat panik sekarang. "Tapi...tidak mungkin. Tidak ada orang yang tahu kalau itu adalah rancanganku...yang tahu hanya anak-anak klub kita. Dan...tidak mungkin kalau anak dari klub kita yang melakukannya." Dia berhenti sejenak, "mungkinkah?"

"Aku sangat tidak ingin berpikir kalau pelakunya adalah salah satu di antara kita. Itu akan sangat menyedihkan," kata Ino muram. "Kemungkinannya lebih besar jika ada yang membenciku. Maksudku aku tidak begitu disukai di Dewan Sekolah. Selain itu..." Ino terdiam ketika sesuatu terlintas di benaknya.

"Senpai?" Kebisuan Ino yang mendadak membuat para junior-nya khawatir.

_Pasti dia!_

"Kurasa...aku tahu," ujar Ino perlahan. "Tamura, kau gantikan tugasku untuk sementara. Pastikan semuanya siap, model, musik, dan panggung. Jangan lupa ingatkan para MC untuk menyebutkan nama setiap tamu yang penting dengan benar, dan ingatkan lagi para model untuk menghapal _sequence_ mereka. Aku akan segera kembali."

Tamura yang kaget karena perintah Ino yang tiba-tiba masih belum mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. "Senpai mau kemana?!"

"Aku akan mengambil baju-baju kita!" teriak Ino saat berlari menjauh.

_Si jalang Megumi itu! _Pikir Ino gemas.

Sebagai salah satu anggota _cheerleader_, Megumi Amano diwajibkan berada di eksibisi. Karena itulah si gadis pirang tersebut kini berlari menembus kerumunan, berusaha menemukan jalannya menuju area tempat klub _cheerleader _menyelenggarakan eksibisi mereka.

Eksibisi adalah agenda tahunan klub _cheerleader_, dan Ino seharusnya memang berada di sana untuk mengomandoi timnya. Namun karena tanggung jawabnya pada klub kerajinan tangan lebih besar, komando pun ia serahkan pada wakil kapten, Sakura.

Ino sedang menyiapkan pidato untuk mendamprat perempuan berambut merah yang menurut dugaannya sedang mencoba menyabotase acaranya ketika mendadak ia menubruk seseorang. Saking kerasnya tabrakannya pada orang itu, momentum pun membuat tubuh Ino terlempar ke belakang. Untung gadis itu tidak terjatuh karena orang yang ia tabrak secara impulsif langsung meraih tangannya.

Ketika ia menengok ke atas, ia pun terkesiap, "Inuzuka?"

"Hai." Lelaki itu tersenyum, lalu menarik Ino sampai gadis itu menemukan keseimbangannya. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Selama beberapa saat Ino hanya terpana melihat lelaki di hadapannya tersebut. Ino tidak tahu apa yang sedang dilakukannya namun ia menemukan dirinya tidak mempertanyakan penampilan Kiba yang hanya mengenakan kaus oblong serta celana bahan berwarna cokelat. Kaos oblong yang tipis itu tidak melakukan fungsinya dengan baik untuk menyembunyikan dada bidang serta otot-otot liat hasil latihan di lapangan futbol setiap hari. Dan Ino entah mengapa tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sana.

Ino tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia berjumpa dengan Kiba. Sudah lama sekali. Dan lihat apa yang sekarang ada di hadapannya?

Kiba harus bertanya sekali lagi untuk membuyarkan Ino dari lamunannya.

"Oh, ya, ya, aku baik-baik saja." Sejurus kemudian ia langsung merubah jawabannya, "tidak, maaf, aku sedang tidak baik-baik saja."

Ino menurunkan pandangannya ke tangan Kiba yang masih menggenggam tangannya. Pandangan Kiba mengikutinya dan secara spontan lelaki itu pun langsung melepaskannya. Ia nampak malu. "Maaf," gumamnya.

"Tidak apa-apa." Ino tersenyum padanya, kemudian teringat bahwa saat itu ia sedang tidak dalam kondisi untuk berbasa-basi. Ada sesuatu yang lebih gawat. "Maaf...tapi aku harus pergi."

Ino sudah hendak meninggalkannya, namun sekali lagi Kiba menahannya. "Tunggu." Ino berhenti, lalu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Bukannya kau seharusnya ada di panggung Fashion Show sekarang?"

"Ya, karena itu kalau kau masih menahanku sekarang aku mungkin tidak akan bisa kembali tepat waktu." Ino sadar kalau yang barusan berbicara adalah sisi _bitchy_-nya. "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud kasar," Ia menghembuskan napas lelah. "Hanya saja, ada beberapa baju yang hilang dari ruang ganti. Dan aku harus menemukannya sekarang."

"Di tengah keramaian seperti ini?" tanyanya tak percaya. "Aku akan membantumu."

"Tidak usah. Aku sudah tahu siapa yang mengambilnya."

"Benarkah? Ceritakan padaku."

Meskipun Ino berkata tidak, namun ia tidak menolak ketika Kiba mengikutinya menuju area eksibisi _cheerleader_. Dia juga menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya pada pemuda itu.

"Jadi menurutmu pelakunya Amano?" tanya Kiba sambil terus mengikuti Ino. Badan lelaki itu yang lebih besar darinya membuat Ino lebih mudah menembus kerumunan. "Kenapa kau pikir Amano membencimu?"

Bagi Ino itu bukanlah pertanyaan yang sulit, dan ia langsung menjawab, "karena dia adalah cewek jalang yang selalu ingin menjadi pusat perhatian. Dia tahu kalau Sasuke sedang nonton Fashion Show bukan menonton eksibisinya. Dia pasti ingin mempermalukanku di depan Sasuke." Ino bahkan tidak sadar bahwa ia baru saja berbicara buruk tentang orang lain di depan orang yang tak begitu dekat dengannya.

"Lalu apa untungnya untuk Amano?"

Mereka berdua sampai di depan area eksibisi _cheerleader _dan saat itulah Ino sadar bahwa kerumunan di tempat itu tidak kalah ramai dengan yang ada di panggung Fashion Show.

"Dengan penonton sebanyak ini, para _cheerleader _pasti akan sadar bila ada teman mereka yang menyelinap keluar kemudian menghilang untuk menyembunyikan beberapa baju dari ruang ganti panggung kalian. Lagipula seandainya saja Amano memang benar-benar melewati penjaga di _backstage_, dia pasti tidak dapat menggunakan kostum _cheerleader_-nya dan harus berganti baju dulu, yang aku yakin pasti akan memakan waktu. Selain itu dia juga harus menemukan tempat untuk menyembunyikan pakaian-pakaian itu. Dia tidak bisa membuangnya begitu saja, karena pasti akan terlihat sangat mencolok."

Kiba benar. _Cheerleader _adalah salah satu eksibisi yang paling ramai selain Fashion Show. Penontonnya bermacam-macam mulai dari kalangan pria tua-muda sampai anggota _cheerleaders _dari sekolah lain. Menyelinap keluar di saat jam sibuk seperti ini sama saja seperti menggali kuburanmu sendiri. Apalagi saat itu mereka sedang dikomandoi Sakura yang konon jauh lebih disiplin dibandingkan Ino. Si rambut pink itu pasti tak akan membiarkan siapapun lepas dari pengawasannya.

Ino tidak berpikir jernih tadi. Dan lihat apa yang terjadi sekarang?

Ia memejamkan mata lalu menghela napas.

"Kau benar," katanya sebelum mengecek arloji di lengan kirinya dan meringis saat menyadari ia hanya punya waktu lima menit untuk menemukan dan mengembalikan baju-baju yang hilang ke ruang ganti.

Ino tadi sempat mengintip para penonton di depan panggungnya dan melihat Sasuke duduk di salah satu baris depan. Dia sangat gembira karena ini adalah salah satu kesempatan baginya untuk tampil cantik dan membuat Sasuke terpana. Tapi sekarang...

Mungkin dia memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk tampil cantik di depan Sasuke.

"Hei, jangan sedih begitu." Kiba menaruh tangannya di bahu Ino. "Kita cari sama-sama, ya?"

Ino mendongak menatap Kiba. Sebutir air mata sudah muncul di pelupuk matanya. Namun ia menghapusnya dan tersenyum. "Iya."

"Coba kita pikir baik-baik." Kiba menatap panggung Fahion Show di kejauhan. "Siapa yang paling diuntungkan jika kau tidak muncul dengan baju-baju itu?"

"_Well,_" Ino berpikir sebentar, "baju-baju itu adalah hasil rancangan Tamura, gadis paling berbakat di klub kami. Dia sudah masuk ke industri fesyen sejak SMP dan sudah merancang banyak sekali baju-baju mahal. Sebagian besar orang yang datang ke acara kami karena ingin melihat bajunya dan mungkin berlomba-lomba membelinya. Jadi...kalau ada orang yang paling diuntungkan jika baju-baju itu hilang, harusnya adalah orang yang membenci Tamura..."

"Atau, orang yang tidak ingin melihat keramaian di depan panggung kalian."

"Apa?"

"Bukankah tadi kau bilang sebagian besar orang yang datang ke Fashion Show karena ingin melihat baju Tamura?"

Ino mengangguk.

"Lalu...jika baju Tamura tidak ada..." Kiba menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menunggu Ino melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Gadis itu nampak berpikir sebentar, sebelum dengan suara pelan berkata, "...orang-orang akan kecewa dan meninggalkan panggung."

"Dan mereka akan kemana?"

Ino terkesiap. Tiba-tiba ia menyadarinya. Ketika ia berlari keluar dari _backstage _tadi, ia melihat suatu pemandangan yang sangat ganjil dari Festival ini. "Oh, tidak..."

Ino memberi Kiba pandangan tak percaya. Namun Kiba hanya tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Aku harus mengakui kalau acara yang paling sepi hari ini adalah Rumah Hantu."

"Tapi...siapa?"

Kiba tidak menjawab namun langsung menarik tangan Ino menuju arah Rumah Hantu.

"Anggota Klub Futbol semuanya laki-laki. Dan semua laki-laki yang sedang berperan jadi hantu itu sekarang sedang berada di depan panggung Fahion Show menantikan _kau_ muncul dengan baju-baju itu." Kiba menoleh ke arahnya sepintas sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan lagi.

Itu adalah fakta sebab tadi ketika sampai di depan panggung Fashion Show, Kiba melihat sebagian besar barisan depan diisi oleh anggota klub Futbol yang seharusnya menjaga pos mereka masing-masing di Rumah Hantu. Pemuda-pemuda itu juga adalah pemuda-pemuda yang sama dengan orang yang selama ini sering membicara Ino Yamanaka ketika mereka berada di ruang ganti.

Kiba lalu melanjutkan, "akibatnya, jangankan ada yang datang ke Rumah Hantu kami, hantunya saja tidak ada. Kecuali... tentu saja manajer kami yang baik hati yang sejak semalam sudah membaweli kami supaya jangan lupa membawa kostum kami masing-masing."

Ino terkesiap mendengarnya. "Tayuya?"

"Ya," jawab Kiba dengan nada datar. "Sejak tadi ia berkeliling untuk memastikan kami yang sedang istirahat tidak berkeliaran dengan menggunakan kostum kami. Dia mungkin membawa bajumu dan menutupinya dengan kostum-kostum hantu yang aneh dan mengatakan pada para panitia yang menjaga _backstage _kalau dia ingin memberi semangat secara langsung pada temannya yang akan tampil nanti. Para panitia pasti tidak akan curiga melihatnya membawa banyak pakaian, karena yah, dia manajer rumah hantu."

"Dan karena tempat ini sepi, dia pasti menyembunyikannya disini," kata Ino ketika mereka berdua sampai di depan Rumah Hantu.

Mereka berdua pun masuk, dan benar saja tidak berapa lama kemudian, mereka menemukan Tayuya yang sedang duduk di atas sebuah gentong kayu sambil menatap sedih ke layar ponselnya.

Ia mendongak dan nampak senang ketika melihat Kiba. Tapi ketika ia menyadari siapa yang dibawa lelaki itu, wajahnya langsung pucat.

Mereka bertiga selama beberapa saat hanya berdiri di sana. Sampai akhirnya Tayuya menghela napas dan berbicara, "aku ketahuan ya?" Dia menunduk lalu memunggungi kedua orang itu.

Ino mendekatinya, kemudian dengan takut-takut menyentuh bahu gadis itu. "Maafkan aku."

Tayuya terlonjak karena sentuhan Ino serta kata-katanya. "Kenapa kau yang minta maaf?"

"Aku...adalah salah satu perancang denah Festival ini. Aku tidak menyadari imbas panggung kami terhadap panggung lain."

Tayuya spontan menggeleng-geleng. "Tidak, tidak, ini bukan salahmu. Ini semua salahku. Aku...aku tidak ingin rumah hantu yang sudah kami kerjakan bersama-sama ini jadi sia-sia." Dia menundukkan kepala lagi, "maafkan aku. Kau pantas marah padaku. Perbuatanku sangat memalukan."

Ino tiba-tiba memeluk Tayuya. "Aku pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama kalau aku berada di posisimu."

Mendengar kalimat Ino, Tayuya pun langsung menangis dan memeluk Ino kembali.

Rupanya Tayuya menyembunyikan baju-bajunya di dalam gentong yang sedang didudukinya. Karena merasa menyesal, Tayuya kemudian memaksa untuk mendandani Ino karena Fashion Show akan dimulai sebentar lagi. Setelah selesai didandani, mereka kemudian sama-sama menuju panggung Fashion Show.

"Aku akan mempromosikan Rumah Hantu kalian saat kata sambutanku nanti," kata Ino sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya sebelum masuk lewat pintu _backstage_.

"Semoga berhasil!" ujar Tayuya padanya.

Rumah Hantu Klub Futbol memang mereka kerjakan bersama-sama, tapi pada akhirnya Tayuya sadar bahwa yang terpenting bukanlah Rumah Hantu itu, tapi kebersamaan yang selama ini ia selalu rasakan bersama anggota klub yang lain. Karena itulah setelah berpisah dengan Ino, Tayuya langsung menerobos menuju baris terdepan untuk menonton bersama teman-temannya yang lain.

Ino menepati janjinya dengan menyarankan pada para penonton untuk mengunjungi _event-event _lain di Festival tersebut, terutama Rumah Hantu.

Lalu ketika giliran gadis pirang itu untuk berjalan di _catwalk, _Ino berterima kasih pada apapun yang berada di atas sana karena dia masih bisa mewujudkan salah satu mimpinya. Sasuke duduk disana dengan senyumnya yang sangat disukai Ino. Dan gadis itu sangat bahagia karena tahu bahwa senyuman tersebut hanya tertuju untuknya, bukan yang lain.

* * *

><p>"Dia cantik sekali, ya?" kata Hinata pada pemuda berambut merah di sebelahnya.<p>

Gaara mengangguk setuju.

"Tentu saja. Ino sudah bekerja sangat keras untuk bisa berjalan di sana. Panggung ini bisa ada karena dia." Di sebelah Gaara, Sakura menyuarakan komentarnya.

"Tidak secantik kamu, Sakura," celetuk Naruto tiba-tiba.

Sakura hanya terkekeh kemudian menyenggol bahu Naruto.

"Hei, aku tidak bohong. Tanya saja Kiba. Hei Kiba, Sakura lebih cantik dari Ino, 'kan?" Naruto menoleh pada lelaki berambut cokelat di sebelahnya

Namun Kiba tidak mendengarkannya. Ia terlalu terpukau melihat malaikat berambut pirang yang sedang berjalan di atas panggung. Dia bahkan tidak ingat kapan ke-empat orang itu bergabung dengannya.

Awalnya dia hanya berdiri sendirian di belakang. Berusaha tidak terlalu mencolok, namun tetap mendapatkan pemandangan bagus dari panggung. Tiba-tiba Hinata dan Gaara sudah berada di sebelahnya. Lalu tidak lama kemudian Naruto datang bersama Sakura dan tiba-tiba ia pun berdiri di antara pasangan-pasangan tersebut.

Namun ia tak peduli pada mereka. Matanya hanya tertuju pada gadis pirang yang saat ini sedang berhenti di atas panggung untuk melakukan beberapa pose. Dan tiba-tiba...

Mata mereka bertemu.

Kiba tidak tahu apakah itu hanya khayalannya saja, tapi dia sangat yakin Ino baru saja melihat ke arahnya dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Kau lihat itu?" bisik Kiba pada Naruto.

"Lihat apa? Lihat apa?" Naruto langsung celingak-celinguk melihat sekelilingnya.

"Ah, tidak. Bukan apa-apa. Mungkin khayalanku saja."

_Tayuya sudah mendahuluinya menuju depan panggung untuk bergabung bersama tim futbol yang lain tiba-tiba. Namun tiba-tiba Kiba berhenti ketika merasa seseorang menahan tangannya. Ia berbalik dan menemukan Ino di belakangnya. Gadis itu tersenyum, lalu berjinjit dan mendaratkan sebuah kecupan ringan di pipinya. "Terima kasih atas bantuanmu."_

_Dan secepat kedatangannya, gadis itu pun menghilang kembali di antara kerumunan orang-orang._

_Kiba hanya terdiam di sana, berusaha mencerna apa yang barusan terjadi padanya. Tangannya menyentuh tempat Ino mendaratkan bibirnya barusan._

Ya, mungkin itu memang khayalannya saja.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Halo semuanyaaa! Saya rasa update kali ini ga begitu lama, kan? Sebenernya chapter kali ini udah selesai bener2 dua hari setelah chapter 7 diupdate. Cuman karena di bagian sana-sini saya kurang yakin, makanya update-nya ditundaaa mulu. Saya harap chapter kali ini tidak terkesan terburu-buru.<strong>

**Saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya untuk para pembaca yang sampai sekarang masih membaca dan mereview Mona Lisa meskipun update-nya superrrr lama. Tapi saya janji kalo cerita ini ga akan didiscontinue kok hehe. Special thanks untuk mbak Vaneela yang selama ini selalu memberikan dukungan-dukungan dan energi positif demi kemajuan cerita ini (rada lebay ya bahasanya huahaha).**

**Saya berjanji akan berusaha lebih cepat lagi dalam menulis dan mengupdate semua cerita saya! hehe**

**Akhir kata, apabila tidak keberatan, saya akan sangattt senang sekali apabila para pembaca sekalian bisa meninggalkan satu atau dua komentar untuk cerita ini. Seperti yang orang bijak bilang, _reviews are what keeping the story alives_.**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca Mona Lisa, teman-teman!**

**Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!**

**xoxo,**

**shiorinsan**


	9. One Rainy Afternoon

**Disclaimer: Naruto bukan punya saya. Apalagi Kiba dan Ino :(**

**Warning: Crack-pair. Drama. Shoujo-mangaish. Mungkin sedikit OOC. Jika cerita demikian menyebabkan anda menggigil, merinding, atau gejala apapun yang tidak menyenangkan, atau bahkan menyakitkan, silahkan klik tombol 'back' dan jangan buang-buang waktu untuk mengungkapkan ketidaksukaan anda pada cerita ini.**

**Selamat Membaca!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

_One Rainy Afternoon_

Seperti di tahun-tahun sebelumnya, Festival Amaterasu tahun ini juga menuai kesuksesan yang tidak sedikit. Segera setelah Festival berakhir, Dewan serta Klub-Klub sekolah langsung mengadakan pesta besar-besaran untuk merayakan keberhasilan mereka. Menurut Ino, salah satu parameter keberhasilan suatu Dewan Sekolah adalah apabila mereka yang menjabat berhasil menyelenggarakan Festival Amaterasu dengan meriah.

Seminggu setelah Festival Amaterasu berakhir, seperti biasa Ino tetap sama sibuknya seperti sebelum Festival dimulai. Sang ketua klub kerajinan tersebut harus memastikan semua peralatan yang mereka pakai tidak rusak, tidak hilang, dan dikembalikan. Ia juga harus memastikan baju-baju karya anggota klubnya tidak ada yang rusak atau hilang, dan mengurus penjualan baju-baju yang menarik perhatian orang-orang pada saat Fashion Show tempo hari.

Selain hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan klub, sama seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya juga, segera setelah Festival berakhir Ino langsung kebanjiran pekerjaan dari agensi-agensi model. Telepon rumahnya berdering sepuluh kali sehari karena mencarinya untuk menawarkan pekerjaan yang berasal dari majalah-majalah fesyen dari seluruh Jepang. Beberapa telepon bahkan menawarinya untuk membintangi sebuah iklan produk kecantikan.

Sepanjang liburan musim panas, Ino menghabiskan waktunya melakukan kegiatan-kegiatan produktif dengan berpose untuk beberapa majalah terkenal serta membintangi beberapa iklan di televisi. Musim panas itu bisa dibilang adalah musim panas yang menjadi awal dari kisah sukses Ino Yamanaka.

Meskipun demikian, setelah liburan musim panas berakhir, perhatian-perhatian yang menyenangkan tersebut kemudian juga diikuti oleh perhatian-perhatian yang tidak diinginkan. Karena mendadak wajahnya muncul di majalah-majalah terkenal dan televisi, beberapa pemuda di Amaterasu Field pun mulai memberikan perhatian yang tidak diinginkan pada si gadis pirang.

Misalnya saja ketika hari pertama masuk sekolah di bulan September ini. Seorang pemuda yang sekelas dengan Ino di Bahasa Jepang sedang menemaninya berjalan ke kelas Kalkulus.

"Kalkulus ya? Susah ga?" adalah responnya terhadap jawaban Ino ketika pemuda tersebut bertanya ia sedang menuju kemana.

Ino melirik ke arahnya. Sebenarnya orang ini tidak jelek-jelek amat. Wajahnya lumayan manis. Hanya saja rambutnya yang dicat warna pirang platinum itu langsung membuat Ino ngeri ketika pertama kali ia mendekat.

Namun untuk menjaga reputasinya, Ino tetap tersenyum dan menjawab dengan ramah. "Lumayan."

"Sayang sekali kita beda kelas," katanya ketika ia sadar mereka berdua telah tiba di kelas Kalkulus Ino.

"Iya," _aku senang kita tidak di kelas_, lanjut gadis itu di dalam hati. "Sampai jumpa, Araki." Ino sudah hendak meninggalkannya, namun si Araki malah menahan lengannya dan menariknya kembali.

"Jiro. Panggil saja aku Jiro."

Pandangan Ino jatuh ke cengkeraman lelaki itu pada lengannya yang untungnya tertutup oleh lengan blazernya yang panjang, sebelum pandangannya naik ke atas dan memelototi Araki. "Lepaskan tanganmu," bisiknya dengan nada mengancam.

Melihat mata Ino yang melotot lelaki itu segera melepas tangannya dan dengan canggung berjalan menuju kelasnya sendiri.

Ino menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sebelum masuk ke kelasnya sendiri. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan sapaan dari semua orang di kelasnya dan dengan ramah membalas sapaan tersebut satu persatu. Tetapi, jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya sebenarnya hanya ada satu orang yang setiap pagi selalu ia tunggu-tunggu sapaannya. Dan orang itu adalah...

"Selamat pagi, Ino."

Bagaikan bunga matahari yang mekar di pagi hari, Ino pun berbalik untuk melihat sumber suara yang sudah sangat dikenalnya itu. Senyumannya dua kali lipat lebih cerah saat ia menjawab, "Selamat pagi, Sasuke-kun."

"Kau terlihat cantik hari ini."

Ino nyaris tersedak napasnya sendiri mendengar pujian Sasuke tersebut. Wajahnya memerah, lalu berkata, "K-kau juga. M-maksudku bukan cantik seperti cantik. Tapi, tampan..." Ketika sadar bahwa ia baru saja tergagap sambil mempermalukan dirinya, si gadis pirang tersebut langsung menutup mulutnya dan menahan napas. "Maafkan aku."

Sasuke tertawa melihat tingkah Ino. Tawanya yang merdu malah membuat si gadis pirang makin meleleh. "Kau lucu sekali. Hei, ngomong-ngomong selamat untuk fashion show-mu waktu itu ya. Aku nonton. Kau cantik sekali." Ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan sebuah kedipan yang sukses mencetak ribuan angka di hati si Yamanaka.

Apakah ini imajinasinya atau Sasuke memang sedang menggodanya?

Jantung Ino berdetak makin kencang. Dalam hati ia berterima kasih pada dewa apapun yang ada di atas sana. Hari ini pastilah hari keberuntungannya.

Namun baru saja Ino menganggap bahwa hal tersebut adalah pertanda bagus untuk sisa harinya tersebut, sebuah suara yang sangat menyebalkan mendadak muncul dari belakang Sasuke dan sepasang lengan yang kurus dan pucat tiba-tiba melingkar tubuh lelaki itu.

"Hei, Uchiha. Aku mencari-carimu dari tadi." Megumi Amano muncul entah darimana dan merapatkan tubuhnya dengan mesra pada Sasuke.

Mimpi indah Ino yang berbentuk gelas kaca bewarna-warni pun tiba-tiba retak, dan gadis pirang itu bisa merasakan darahnya mendidih.

"Hei, _babe_," balas Sasuke sambil mencium pipi Megumi. "Aku hanya sedang mengobrol dengan Ino disini tentang pertunjukan fashion-nya kemarin."

"Oh, hai Ino." Pandangan Megumi mengerling ke arah Ino. Ia tersenyum licik. "Wajahmu merah sekali..." katanya dengan nada pura-pura khawatir.

Entah mengapa Ino bisa melihat apa yang hendak gadis ini ucapkan. _Oh tidak, dia tidak akan berani..._

"Jangan bilang...kau naksir pacarku?"

_Dasar si jalang ini!_

Menyadari bahwa Sasuke sedang memperhatikan mereka berdua, Ino tidak ingin ia kehilangan kendalinya di depan lelaki itu. Maka ia pun mengerahkan seluruh kemampuannya untuk membuat dirinya tetap terlihat tenang, dan dengan nada pura-pura bingung membalas, "apa yang kau bicarakan, Amano?"

Tidak terpengaruh dengan pembawaan Ino yang tenang, Amano tetap melanjutkan, "Aku tidak menyalahkanmu _sih _kalau kau suka Sasuke." Ia melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sasuke, dan makin merapatkan tubuhnya. "Dia sangat tampan. Siapa di sekolah ini yang tidak naksir dia, hmm?" Ino bisa merasakan dirinya siap meledak ketika Amano mencium bibir Sasuke dengan bernafsu. Kini Ino berusaha sekuat tenaga mencegah agar air mata yang sudah berada di pelupuk matanya tidak menetes.

Setelah selesai dengan pertunjukannya, Amano pun melepaskan diri dari Sasuke dan mendekat Ino untuk memberinya pandangan yang seolah-olah mengatakan _menjauhlah dari pacarku, jalang._ Lalu secepat perubahan sikapnya tersebut, ia pun dengan cepat kembali berubah menjadi pura-pura manis ketika berbalik mengahadap Sasuke, "ayo kita duduk, sayang."

Sasuke nampaknya sama sekali tak menyadari sikap buruk Megumi ke Ino. Dia tersenyum dan berkata "Sampai jumpa," sebelum melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Megumi dan bersama gadis itu berjalan ke bagian belakang kelas tempat mereka selalu duduk berdekatan.

Saat melihat pasangan tersebut berjalan menjauh sambil menggoda satu sama lain, campuran rasa marah dan cemburu menggelegak di dalam diri Ino.

Cepat atau lambat Sasuke akan sadar bahwa Ino adalah perempuan yang seribu kali lipat jauh lebih baik dibandingkan Megumi.

Atau setidaknya, itulah yang selalu Ino katakan pada dirinya sendiri.

* * *

><p>Acara selanjutnya yang paling ditunggu-tunggu oleh murid-murid seantero Amaterasu Field segera setelah Festival Amaterasu berakhir adalah kejuaraan futbol musim semi tingkat SMA. Dari tahun ke tahun semangatnya selalu terasa di udara, begitu tebal hingga seseorang mungkin bisa mengecapnya dengan lidah.<p>

Anggota-anggota klub futbol berlatih dari subuh hingga petang, teriak-teriakan semangat pasti selalu terdengar dari arah lapangan. Klub koran sekolah tidak mau ketinggalan juga dengan heboh menyebarkan jadwal pertandingan turnamen yang akan dimulai minggu depan tersebut.

Mengingat betapa pentingnya pertandingan tersebut tidak hanya untuk dirinya, namun juga untuk timnya, dan untuk sekolahnya, selama seminggu tersebut Kiba minta izin cuti kepada bosnya di tempat ia bekerja sambilan. Ia tahu ia harus membayar ketidakhadirannya dengan bekerja dua kali lipat setelah turnamen berakhir, atau saat liburan musim panas nanti. Ia tidak peduli, karena menurutnya itu adalah harga yang pantas.

Tiga hari sebelum turnamen dimulai latihan mereka dua kali lipat lebih berat dari minggu-minggu sebelumnya. Sasuke tidak pernah membiarkan mereka pulang sebelum matahari benar-benar tenggelam dan langit benar-benar gelap.

Kecuali hari itu.

Seluruh anggota tim futbol Amaterasu menghembuskan napas lega ketika Sasuke berteriak, "Yak, cukup hari ini!". Bahkan Gaara yang tak sekalipun pernah terdengar mengeluh, kali ini terlihat lega karena Sasuke mengakhiri latihan mereka lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Saat itu masih pukul lima, namun langit sudah sangat gelap. Dari bau angin dingin yang berhembus, siapapun bisa menebak bahwa sebentar lagi akan hujan. Kiba tidak membuang waktu dan bergegas ke ruang ganti untuk mengganti seragamnya. Namun begitu keluar dari ruang ganti, angin berhembus makin kencang hingga membuat pohon-pohon yang berderet mengelilingi sekolah meliuk-liuk.

Kiba mengutuk di bawah napasnya. Selama seminggu itu ia memang sengaja tidak membawa mobil untuk melatih staminanya. Hujan di tengah-tengah bulan Mei sama sekali di luar perhitungannya. _Well_, mungkin berita pagi tadi sudah meramalkan ini. Tapi Kiba tidak bisa menyalahkan dirinya sebab beberapa minggu belakangan ini dia tidak punya waktu untuk menengok acara berita di pagi hari karena ia harus segera berangkat ke sekolah subuh-subuh untuk latihan pagi.

Kiba hanya berharap semoga dia tidak basah kuyup begitu sampai di rumahnya nanti.

Dari ekor matanya dia memperhatikan sesosok gadis berlari mendekat. Ia berbalik dan alisnya langsung berkerut ketika menyadari bahwa gadis itu adalah Hinata Hyuuga.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukannya sekarang kau seharusnya sudah di rumah?"

Hinata tersenyum sekilas padanya sebelum matanya yang pucat beralih ke langit dengan pandangan cemas. "Aku menunggu Gaara. Dia menyuruhku supaya jangan pulang dulu karena akan mengantarku..."

Kiba tersenyum, lalu menepuk-nepuk kepala Hinata. Kalau saat itu langit tidak sedang terlihat seperti akan runtuh, ia mungkin akan menghardik Gaara karena menyuruh Hinata menunggu sampai latihan mereka selesai, sebab latihan futbol biasanya bisa berlangsung berjam-jam. Mungkinkah Gaara memang sudah tahu bahwa sore itu akan hujan? Ataukah jika hari itu Sasuke tidak membubarkan latihan mereka lebih awal, ia memang berniat izin pulang lebih awal karena ingin pergi bersama Hinata? Mata Kiba menyipit karena dugaannya sendiri. Izin pulang lebih cepat saat tiga hari sebelum turnamen dimulai...itu benar-benar tidak terdengar seperti Gaara.

"Dia masih ada di ruang ganti, kurasa. Kau tunggu di depan saja."

"Kau bawa mobil, 'kan?" tanya Hinata dengan nada khawatir.

Kiba menggeleng. "Karena itulah aku akan berlari sekarang sebelum benar-benar terjadi badai." Kiba nyengir ke arah Hinata yang hendak memprotes. Mengetahui gadis itu, mungkin dia akan membuat Gaara mengantar mereka berdua di mobilnya dan si lelaki berambut merah itu akan mengalami momen paling canggung yang pernah ia alami di mobilnya sendiri. Dan siapa tahu mungkin sehabis itu Gaara akan membalasnya di lapangan. Kiba tahu lebih baik daripada menantang nasibnya. "Manfaatkanlah waktumu dengannya sebaik mungkin sebelum musim turnamen dimulai. Kalau kami memang sejago itu, percayalah, kau tak akan bisa menghabiskan waktu bersamanya selama dua bulan." Kiba mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Jangan pulang malam-malam, ya."

Dengan kalimat tersebut, Kiba pun segera berlari meninggalkan lapangan dan meninggalkan sahabatnya yang berambut indigo itu sendirian.

* * *

><p>Ino bisa bersumpah bahwa lima menit yang lalu ia masih merasakan keringat mengucur di dahinya dan sinar matahari masih bersinar menyengat kulitnya yang putih yang pagi tadi ia kenakan <em>sunblock<em>. Namun lihat bagaimana kondisi langit sekarang.

Gadis itu mempercepat langkahnya ketika ia merasakan angin kencang menerbangkan rok musim panasnya. Siang itu setelah sampai di rumah dan berganti baju, Ino memutuskan untuk berbelanja sedikit untuk mengisi lemari esnya yang kosong. Karena cuaca sangat cerah dan pagi itu ramalan cuaca tidak mengatakan apapun tentang hujan badai, si rambut pirang memutuskan untuk meninggalkan mobilnya dan berjalan kaki menuju pasar swalayan yang hanya berjarak beberapa blok dari rumahnya.

Tapi ramalan memang tak bisa mengalahkan kehendak Tuhan.

Pohon meliuk-liuk, kilat menyambar-nyambar, serta bunyi guntur yang terdengar beberapa detik kemudian membuat Ino setengah berlari. Ia merasa menggigil dan mengutuki baju tanpa lengan yang ia pilih untuk berbelanja hari itu. Namun jauh lebih mengutuki dirinya sendiri karena tidak membawa payung. Mungkin dia masih punya waktu untuk kembali ke swalayan dan membeli sebuah payung plastik? Tapi tidak, dia sudah setengah jalan. Kalau dia kembali ke swalayan sekarang, bisa-bisa setelah ia menyelesaikan pembeliannya badai sudah keburu mengamuk.

Kurang dari sedetik setelah Ino berpikir demikian, hujan mendadak turun. Hujan yang turun bukanlah gerimis seperti yang mengawali hujan biasanya, namun hujan deras seakan-akan seseorang menumpahkan air dari ember raksasa di atas sana.

Ino menjerit karena hanya dalam sekejap ia sudah langsung basah kuyup. Ia mencoba menutupi kepalanya dengan tas kanvas yang ia gunakan untuk berbelanja. Namun angin yang kencang membuat pegangannya pada tas kanvas di atas kepalanya sia-sia. Ino menjerit ngeri ketika sebuah mobil Toyota melintas di dekatnya dan mencipratkan genangan air di pinggir jalan ke arahnya. Ia memaki-maki mobil tersebut, namun makiannya tertutup derasnya bunyi hujan.

Hujannya betul-betul sangat deras hingga Ino bahkan hampir tak bisa melihat jalan di depannya, ataupun rumah-rumah di sekitarnya. Di tengah kepanikannya Ino hampir lupa dia sedang berada di jalan mana.

"YA TUHAN KENAPA HARUS SEKARANG?" teriak Ino pada langit di atasnya. Saat mendongak ia langsung tersedak air yang menyerbu tenggorokan dan kerongkongannya pada saat yang bersamaan.

Di tengah-tengah kepanikannya tersebut, sebuah suara mendadak muncul di belakangnya. Ino menduga orang tersebut pasti berteriak, karena ia bisa mendengar suranya di tengah-tengah amukan badai ini. "Hei, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?"

Ino berbalik dan menemukan Kiba Inuzuka dalam seragamnya. Lelaki itu menggunakan tasnya untuk menutupi kepalanya, matanya menyipit akibat menahan angin kencang yang membawa air hujan masuk ke bola matanya.

Lelaki itu berteriak sekali lagi. "Apa yang kau lakukan berdiri di sini?"

Dengan volume suara yang sama, Ino balas berteriak, "Aku baru saja selesai belanja..." Ia mengangkat kantong belanjaannya yang kini makin berat karena sudah bercampur dengan air hujan, "Oh sekarang bukan saatnya membahas itu."

"Kita harus berteduh!" teriak Kiba lagi. Ia menurunkan tasnya, lalu secepat kilat melepaskan blazernya sebelum menutupi kepala Ino dengan blazernya. Ia merangkul gadis itu untuk menahan blazernya di sana.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Namun tangan Kiba tetap bergeming. Meskipun kaget, namun Ino setengah bersyukur atas perlindungan yang Kiba berikan padanya. Setidaknya derasnya air hujan tidak lagi berdentum-dentum di atas kepalanya. Dan walaupun masih basah kuyup, namun Ino tidak bisa memprotes Kiba yang menariknya hingga tubuh mereka saling menempel. Karena tubuh lelaki di sampingnya yang kokoh tersebut tidak diragukan lagi merupakan sumber panas yang kini sedikit menghangatkan badannya. "Rumahku sebenarnya sudah dekat dari sini..."

"Tidak, tidak, gedung apartemenku persis di ujung jalan ini. Kau berteduh di tempatku saja. Setelah badainya reda kuantar kau dengan mobil."

Karena saat itu bukanlah momen yang tepat untuk berdebat dan ditambah ia tak begitu punya pilihan lain karena saat itu lengan Kiba sedang berada di sekelilingnya, Ino pun mengikuti Seandainya Ino menolak tawaran lelaki itu, ujung-ujungnya dia pasti akan mendorong Ino untuk berteduh di tempatnya dulu.

Dan benar saja kata Kiba, meskipun di tengah-tengah badai yang ganas tersebut, dalam waktu satu menit mereka sudah berjalan melewati pintu depan gedung apartemen Kiba dengan sepatu mereka yang basah. Mereka berdua mengerang ketika melihat betapa basahnya sekujur tubuh mereka. Kiba meminta maaf pada penjaga pintu di depan karena membuat lantai yang mereka lalui becek. Pria tua itu memberinya senyuman simpatik dan nampaknya mengerti kondisi mereka apalagi melihat cuaca di luar.

Mereka sudah berdiri di depan lift, ketika untuk pertama kalinya setelah mereka sampai di gedung tersebut, Kiba akhirnya benar-benar melihat ke arah Ino. "Kau baik-baik sa..." Kalimatnya terpotong ketika matanya jatuh pada pakaian Ino yang basah kuyup dan sepenuhnya melekat pada tubuhnya. Wajahnya sontak memerah dan ia langsung melihat ke arah lain. Dengan terbata-bata ia berkata, "umh, lebih baik kita naik tangga saja. Apartemenku di lantai empat. Tidak apa-apa, 'kan?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Ino bingung. Lantai empat itu lumayan jauh! Lalu Ino pun menunduk untuk melihat apa yang tadi Kiba lihat hingga membuat lelaki itu berubah pikiran. Kedua mata biru gadis itu melebar ketika ia melihat pakaian musim panasnya yang kini tembus pandang akibat basah kuyup. Secara spontan Ino langsung menutupi bagian depan bajunya dengan kedua lengannya. Wajar saja Kiba langsung melihat ke arah lain dengan tersipu seperti itu! Lelaki itu dengan bebas bisa melihat pakaian dalamnya yang berwarna oranye! "K-kita naik tangga saja kalau begitu."

Meskipun malu, namun Ino sangat menghargai inisiatif Kiba yang menawarinya untuk naik tangga. Kalau mereka naik lift, meskipun hanya beberapa detik, namun selama di dalam lift Ino akan menderita rasa malu apabila melihat orang memandanginya dalam kondisi seperti ini.

Maka mereka berdua pun mulai mendaki tangga menuju lantai atas yang letaknya tidak jauh dari lift. Ino hanya tersenyum pada Kiba yang secara spontan mengambil alih membawakan kantong belanjaannya yang kini lebih mirip seperti kantong air.

"Aku harus lebih memperhatikan ramalan cuaca setiap pagi," gumam Kiba ketika mereka sampai di puncak tangga di lantai pertama.

"Seluruh Jepang pasti kehujanan hari ini," sahut Ino. "Ramalan tadi pagi mengatakan kalau sepanjang hari akan cerah."

Ino terkesiap ketika sekelompok remaja mendadak muncul dari arah berlawanan dan hendak menuju lantai bawah. Pandangan mereka secara otomatis tertuju pada pakaian Ino yang menerawang. Melihat hal tersebut, dengan sigap Kiba langsung berdiri di depan Ino untuk menutupinya dari pandangan ingin tahu pemuda-pemuda tersebut. Mereka sempat terkikik sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Ino hingga membuat wajah gadis itu memerah. Namun dengan satu lirikan tajam dari Kiba tawa kelompok tersebut langsung berhenti.

"Thanks," Ino mengucapkannya dengan lirih hingga Kiba hampir tidak mendengarnya.

Kiba menoleh ke belakang dan bertanya, "Apa?"

Ino menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa."

"Kau capek?" Ia berhenti saat mereka mencapai puncak tangga di lantai kedua. "Kalau mau kita bisa naik lift, namun kau harus bersembunyi di belakangku."

"Tidak, tidak usah. Tidak apa-apa. Aku ini cheerleaders, bukan? Latihanku sama beratnya dengan latihanmu. Ini _sih_ bukan apa-apa." Ino tersenyum ke arah Kiba.

Lelaki itu membalas senyumannya, dan sedikit tertawa mendengar kalimat Ino yang persis sama dengan apa yang pernah diucapkannya pada gadis itu tempo hari ketika ia menemukannya dengan kaki terkilir di jalanan. "Kau benar. Ayo. Tinggal dua lantai lagi."

Ino mengangguk dan mereka melanjutkan sisa perjalanan dalam diam.

Apartemen Kiba merupakan pintu terujung yang berada di lantai empat gedung tersebut. Ino merasa bersyukur ketika mereka sampai di lantai tiga, tidak ada penghuni lain yang sedang berada di luar kamar mereka, sehingga Ino bisa menghindari pandangan-pandangan dari tetangga Kiba yang mungkin saja mengira Kiba sedang membawa pacarnya ke rumah.

Ketika Kiba sedang merogoh kuncinya dari dalam saku celananya, dia berkata, "Maaf kalau apartemenku berantakan, aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk membereskannya akhir-akhir ini." Ketika ia sudah memasukkan kuncinya ke lubang kunci, ia tampak seperti baru teringat akan sesuatu. "Oh, ya. Apa kau punya alergi pada binatang?"

Ino mengernyit atas pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba tersebut. "Tidak, setahuku sih tidak," ujarnya sambil menggeleng-geleng.

Wajah lelaki itu nampak lega mendengar jawabannya. Sambil mendorong pintu apartemennya terbuka, ia berkata lagi, "aku punya an..." belum lagi Kiba bisa menyelesaikan kata-katanya, seekor anjing raksasa berbulu putih mendadak menerjang ke arah lelaki itu dengan gonggongan nyaring yang seakan-akan berkata, "Oh, Kiba kau sudah pulang. Aku kangen sekali!", namun pemandangan yang sebenarnya adalah pemandangan penuh afeksi itu malah membuat si gadis berambut pirang menjerit karena kaget.

Mendengar jeritan dari tamu yang datang bersama tuannya, perhatian Akamaru pun teralih. Dari sudut pandang Akamaru, seekor anjing _Pyrenean Mountain _yang dilatih Kiba untuk menjaga rumah, kehadiran Ino yang tidak dikenal seharusnya dianggap sebagai ancaman. Namun karena pada saat itu Ino sedang mengenakan seragam blazer Kiba, maka keberadaan Ino saat itu langsung diartikan oleh Akamaru sebagai sahabat karena Ino memiliki bau yang sama seperti tuannya.

Akibatnya setelah Ino diidentifikasi sebagai seseorang yang dekat dengan Tuannya, Akamaru pun langsung menerjang Ino. Bobot anjing yang mencapai seratus kilo tersebut melawan bobot Ino yang bahkan tak sampai lima puluh kilo membuat si gadis pirang tersebut secara otomatis jatuh. Jeritan nyaring Ino yang sudah terlatih di lapangan rupanya membuat Akamaru begitu girang hingga menjilat-jilat wajah Ino.

"Akamaru! Akamaru! Stop!" Melihat Ino yang ketakutan karena ditindih Akamaru, Kiba secara otomatis langsung menarik kalung leher Akamaru untuk membuatnya menjauh dari Ino. "STOP!" Awalnya karena bobot Akamaru yang besar, Kiba sulit menariknya. Namun setelah mendengar nada suara Kiba yang tinggi, Akamaru nampaknya mengerti bahwa bila dia tidak segera menyingkir dari si pirang ini sekarang, kemungkinan besar dia tak akan mendapat makan malam. Maka dengan suara kaingan sedih, Akamaru akhirnya menyingkir dan kembali masuk ke apartemen. Kiba menggiring anjing itu ke dalam kloset tempat ia menyimpan peralatan bersih-bersih, kemudian mengurung anjing itu di sana setelah melempar masuk bola favoritnya yang berwarna hijau.

Segera setelah anjingnya diamankan, secepat kilat Kiba langsung keluar. Ia sempat berpikir bahwa gadis itu mungkin tidak akan ada di sana ketika ia keluar. Dia pasti marah karena setelah membuatnya naik ke lantai empat tanpa menggunakan lift, ia kemudian dikagetkan dengan serangan dari seekor monster berbulu putih dengan bobot seratus kilo.

Padahal sehabis festival kemarin Kiba sama sekali tak punya kesempatan untuk berbicara dengan Ino Yamanaka. Karena tak punya kelas yang sama, selama minggu-minggu terakhir ini Kiba hanya bisa bergantung pada pemandangan-pemandangan wajah gadis itu yang hanya bisa ia lihat sekilas di koridor ataupun lapangan. Setelah festival usai, kepopularitasan Ino Yamanaka menurut pengamatan Kiba melesat menjadi lebih dari dua ratus persen. Gadis itu tak pernah sendirian. Di lapangan, kantin, ataupun koridor sekolah ketika ia sedang menuju kelas berikutnya, gadis itu pasti selalu dikerumuni orang banyak hingga membuat Kiba sulit mendekatinya untuk hanya sekedar mengucapkan selamat pagi.

Sore tadi ketika ia sedang berlari menuju apartemennya karena takut akan hujan yang sebentar lagi akan turun, ia hampir tak percaya ketika melihat Ino Yamanaka yang berjalan beberapa meter di hadapannya. Hanya melihat rambut panjang yang pirang itu Kiba sudah tahu bahwa itu adalah si gadis yang belakangan ini selalu menghiasi lamunan-lamunannya. Sialnya adalah ketika ia hendak menyapa, hujan mendadak turun.

Dan kesialan tersebut kini berlipat ganda karena setelah kejadian ini, kemungkinan besar gadis itu akan meninggalkannya dan tak akan pernah mau lagi berbicara dengannya.

Kiba mendesah lega ketika menemukan Ino masih duduk di koridor luar. Ia dengan sigap langsung membantu gadis itu berdiri.

"Kumohon jangan marah pada Akamaru ataupun padaku. Aku betul-betul minta maaf. Aku tidak tahu dia akan segirang itu melihatmu," Kiba memegang tangan Ino dengan pandangan sungguh-sungguh. "Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf."

Gadis itu meringis ketika mencium bau air liur anjing Kiba yang kini mulai terasa lengket di wajahnya. Ia merasa tidak enak ketika melihat Kiba memberinya pandangan memohon seperti itu. "Oh, sudahlah jangan berlebihan. Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya kaget saja. Sungguh. Lihat, aku baik-baik saja, 'kan?" Ino berputar untuk menegaskan kalimatnya.

Kiba sekali lagi mendesah lega saat melihat senyum di wajah gadis itu. "Kau mau masuk untuk membersihkan diri sebelum aku mengantarmu?"

"Kukira kau tak akan pernah mengundangku masuk."

Kiba tersenyum mendengar candaan tersebut. Dalam hati bersyukur gadis itu masih mau bercanda dengannya, dan bukannya menghardik atau menyindirnya.

Ketika sudah di dalam, Kiba langsung menuju kamar untuk mencari handuk dan baju kering untuk Ino. Sementara gadis itu celingak-celinguk mencari monster berbulu putih yang tadi menyambutnya di pintu depan. "Loh, mana anjingmu?" tanya Ino.

Kepala Kiba muncul dari dalam kamar. "Aku mengurungnya di kloset," katanya menunjuk pada pintu cokelat di sebelah dapur. "Kalau Naruto datang aku biasanya mengurungnya di situ karena dia alergi bulu anjing."

"Aku suka anjing, kok. Kenapa kau harus mengurungnya? Kasihan dia di dalam sana. Siapa namanya? Akamaru?"

Kiba berhenti, dan menoleh ke arah Ino. "Benarkah? Kau sungguh tidak apa-apa?"

Ino mengangguk. "Aku dulu juga punya anjing, namanya Shibo. Namun karena sekarang keluarga sibuk, kami tidak memelihara apapun lagi," ceritanya sambil mengenang anjing _Husky_ kesayangannya saat SD dulu.

Cerita tersebut sudah cukup untuk membuat Kiba membuka pintu kloset dan mengeluarkan Akamaru lagi. Anjing itu sangat girang karena dia hanya dikurung sebentar. Dan kegembiraannya lagi-lagi dia arahkan ke seorang gadis pirang yang berdiri di seberang ruangan. Karena kali ini sudah lebih siap, Ino tidak kaget ketika Akamaru menerjang ke arahnya. Ia hanya terkikik ketika anjing itu kembali menjilati wajah yang sudah penuh dengan air liurnya sendiri.

Kiba senang melihat pemandangan tersebut, namun pada saat yang sama juga merasa iri pada Akamaru yang dengan bebas bisa bercanda dengan Ino seperti itu. "Kamar mandi yang berfungsi hanya ada satu, di dalam kamarku. Aku sudah menyiapkan baju ganti untukmu. Kau bisa mandi sekarang," kata Kiba sebelum menghilang ke dapur.

Meskipun masih ingin bermain dengan Akamaru, namun Ino merasa bahwa tubuhnya yang basah kuyup sudah mulai mengotori lantai apartemen Kiba. Akhirnya ia pun menuruti kata lelaki itu dan bergegas masuk ke kamar tempat Kiba tadi sempat menghilang sebentar.

Wajah Ino memanas ketika ia menyadari bahwa itu adalah kali pertama ia benar-benar masuk ke kamar laki-laki. Selama ini Ino hanya pernah berkunjung ke kamar temannya yang perempuan, seperti Sakura, dan ia hanya pernah membayangkan kamar lelaki pertama yang akan ia kunjungi adalah kamarnya Sasuke. Kamarnya Kiba Inuzuka jelas-jelas berada di urutan terakhir dalam daftar dugaannya.

Ino tidak membuang-buang waktu dengan melihat-lihat seisi kamar lelaki itu. Ia tidak ingin Kiba menganggapnya cewek yang terlalu mau tahu. Yang ia perhatikan dari kamar itu hanyalah dua hal. Pertama, kamar itu berbau seperti Kiba (Ino tidak bisa menjelaskan bau seperti apa, namun bau itu benar-benar seperti bau blazer yang tadi Kiba pinjamkan padanya). Yang kedua adalah, Kiba sudah meletakkan handuk dan baju ganti di depan kamar mandinya.

"Nanti letakkan saja baju kotormu di luar kamar mandi, ya." Ino terlonjak ketika ia tiba-tiba mendengar suara Kiba dari belakangnya.

Ia berbalik dan tersenyum meminta maaf. "Maaf aku merepotkan."

Dia hanya mengangkat sebelah bahunya, "tidak masalah."

Setelah itu, Ino pun masuk ke kamar mandi dan melepas semua pakaiannya. Sesuai instruksi Kiba tadi, ia meletakkan baju kotornya persis di luar kamar mandi, kecuali pakaian dalamnya. Ia menggantungkan pakaian dalamnya di dekat tirai _bath tub_, membiarkannya mengering untuk dipakai lagi nanti. Setelah menyelesaikan ritual mandinya, Ino sangat yakin kali ini ia benar-benar berbau seperti Kiba. Ia kemudian mengeringkan rambutnya dengan _hair dryer _yang ada di wastafel, lalu saat menyadari pakaian dalamnya ternyata belum sepenuhnya kering, ia juga mengeringkannya dengan _hair dryer_.

Ino sedikit bertanya-tanya tentang baju ganti yang disediakan Kiba untuknya. _Sundress _putih itu sangat bagus. Terlalu bagus apabila itu adalah baju yang tanpa sengaja tertinggal di apartemen itu oleh salah satu pacarnya Kiba.

Apakah Kiba punya pacar?

Ino tidak tahu hal itu dan juga tidak mau tahu. Sepanjang ia mengenal Kiba, lelaki itu jarang sekali terlihat bersama perempuan lain selain Hinata Hyuuga yang ia tahu adalah teman masa kecilnya. Selain itu, Hinata 'kan pacarnya Gaara. Namun demikian, hal itu tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau Hinata bisa saja meninggalkan bajunya disini. Bukankah tempo hari Kiba bilang padanya kalau ia dan Hinata sering memasak dan makan malam bersama?

Setelah selesai berpakaian, Ino keluar dari kamar Kiba dan menemukan lelaki itu sedang melakukan sesuatu di depan kompornya di dapur. Apapun yang sedang dilakukannya pastilah merupakan penyebab dari aroma menggiurkan yang membuat perut Ino berbunyi. Ino sangat yakin bunyi perutnya yang berderak dengan mengerikan seperti itu pastilah terdengar oleh Kiba.

Namun sepertinya lelaki itu tidak mendengarnya, karena ia tetap fokus pada masakan di hadapannya.

Perhatian Ino sendiri kemudian teralih pada pemandangan di jendela ruang tamu. Jendela apartemen itu tinggi-tinggi dan melengkung di bagian atas, sehingga apabila langit sedang cerah dan matahari sedang bersinar, ruangan tersebut akan sangat terang. Di luar jendela tersebut juga terdapat balkon yang memberikan pemandangan ke arah kota Tokyo yang saat itu sedang tertutup oleh hujan. Ino bisa membayangkan betapa indahnya pemandangan dari jendela tersebut apabila cuaca sedang cerah.

Dari balkon pandangan Ino kemudian menjelajahi seisi ruangan apartemen tersebut. Untuk orang yang tinggal sendiri, apartemen tersebut sangatlah luas. Ruang tamu, dua kamar tidur, dapur yang luas, serta kloset penyimpanan sendiri, apalagi berada di lokasi yang strategis di pusat kota pastilah tidak berharga murah. Tidak mungkin Kiba membiayai apartemen ini dari uangnya sendiri, pikir Ino. Pastilah orang tuanya yang membayarkan sewanya atau yang membelikannya untuknya.

Skenario yang manapun, Ino tetap hanya bisa menarik kesimpulan: Kiba pastilah berasal dari keluarga orang kaya.

"Kau lapar?" teriak Kiba dari dapur. "Tidak Akamaru, ini bukan untukmu. Aku akan menggoreng telur untukmu nanti ya."

Ino menoleh dan menghampiri Kiba yang sedang menghidangkan semangkuk ramen di meja makan. Ino bisa merasakan kelenjar air liurnya bekerja dan pemandangan semangkuk ramen yang menggiurkan itu rupanya memicu kembali bunyi geraman dari perutnya.

Bagi Kiba, perut Ino cukup menjawab pertanyaannya. Ia terkekeh, kemudian mengambilkan sumpit dan sendok untuk gadis itu.

"Makanlah, dan sementara kau makan aku akan mandi. Setelah itu baru aku akan mengantarmu."

Belum lagi Ino bisa protes, Kiba sudah menghilang ke dalam kamarnya. Ino tahu bahwa ia sudah sangat merepotkan Kiba dan dia tak ingin merepotkan lelaki itu lebih jauh. Namun karena ramen ini ia buat atas dasar inisiatifnya sendiri, dan karena ia nampaknya memaksa Ino untuk memakannya, dan ditambah lagi perutnya tak bisa diajak berkompromi, akhirnya Ino pun menyerah pada rasa laparnya dan duduk di meja makan sebelum menghabiskan ramen tersebut sesuai kata-kata Kiba.

Di samping meja makan Akamaru duduk dengan patuh, memandang ke arah Ino dengan sepasang mata anjingnya yang lebar. Lidahnya terjulur dan ekornya mengibas-ngibas cepat, mengantisipasi satu atau dua potong daging dari mangkuk Ino yang mungkin akan diberikan oleh perempuan itu untuknya jika dia bersikap manis lebih lama.

Ino hanya terkekeh melihat sikap anjing itu yang berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk terlihat seperti anjing baik. Dalam hati ia memuji Kiba yang dengan kesibukannya tetap bisa memelihara anjing sebongsor ini. Dengan sumpitnya Ino mengambil sepotong ayam fillet yang ditaruh Kiba di atas ramennya kemudian memberikannya pada Akamaru.

Dalam sekejap ayam tersebut hilang dan Akamaru menjulurkan lidah menanti ayam lebih banyak.

Ino menggeleng main-main lalu menyeruput mie-nya sebelum memberikan Akamaru potongan ayam fillet yang lain.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Kiba keluar dari kamar dan menangkap basah Ino dan Akamaru. "Kalau kau lakukan itu terus, kau akan membuatku bangkrut."

Ino terlonjak mendengar suara Kiba yang mendadak muncul di belakangnya. Nampaknya ia tidak mendengar Kiba yang sudah selesai mandi. "Ah, bangkrut? Maksudnya?"

Kiba berjalan ke kulkas dan mengeluarkan empat butir telur. "Kalau Akamaru terbiasa makan ayam fillet, maka lama kelamaan dia tidak akan bersyukur ketika aku hanya memberinya telur." Kiba mulai mencampurkan makanan anjing ke dalam telur-telur tersebut dan menggorengnya seperti telur orak-arik. Mencium bau yang familiar dari wajan, Akamaru pun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Kiba, lalu berdiri dengan girang mengantisipasi makan malamnya.

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu," kata Ino. "Tapi Akamaru sepertinya masih memuja telur."

Kiba menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat Ino, "semoga saja dia terus begini."

Setelah selesai, Kiba menghidangkan telur orak-arik spesial itu di tempat makan Akamaru dan menaruhnya di lantai. Kiba sendiri membuka kulkas dan mengeluarkan sebutir apel, mencucinya di bak cuci piring, sebelum bergabung dengan Ino di meja makan sambil menggigit apel tersebut dengan gigitan besar.

"Terima kasih. Mie-nya enak," puji Ino pada saat ia mulai merasa atmosfir di ruangan tersebut mendadak canggung.

"Sama-sama. Aku tidak terlalu bisa masak apapun selain mie dan telur," katanya sambil mengunyah. "Aku biasanya makan makanan dari luar. Atau Hinata terkadang datang untuk memasak."

"Oh." Ino tiba-tiba teringat pada baju yang dikenakannya. "Apakah ini baju Hinata?" tanya Ino sambil mengangguk pada baju yang dikenakannya.

Kiba menggeleng. "Bukan. Itu baju kakakku. Dulu kami tinggal berdua di sini. Kemudian dia pindah sama pacarnya, dan dia tak membawa semua bajunya. Dia tak akan keberatan kalau kau mengenakannya. Mungkin bahkan dia juga tak akan keberatan kalau kau memilikinya." Kiba terdiam sejenak. "Ya, kau boleh menyimpan baju itu."

Karena terkejut, Ino langsung menelan mie yang ada di mulutnya tanpa mengunyahnya lebih dulu. "Kau bahkan belum bertanya padanya. Bagaimana kalau baju ini ternyata menyimpan kenangan tertentu?"

Kiba terlihat seakan-akan hampir tertawa, namun dia tidak tertawa. "Tidak mungkin. Dia punya ratusan baju di lemarinya. Kalau baju ini memang berarti sesuatu, dia tak mungkin meninggalkannya di sini, bukan?"

Ya, Kiba benar. Tapi tetap saja Ino akan mengembalikannya nanti.

Setelah pembicaraan mengenai baju tersebut, Ino lagi-lagi merasa canggung karena tidak bisa menemukan topik lain. Jadi ia hanya menunduk sambil menekuni ramen di hadapannya.

"Lusa..." Kiba tiba-tiba bersuara, "...adalah pertandingan perdana kami di musim ini." Ia tiba-tiba terdiam, lalu mendadak menghembuskan napas kesal. "Apa yang kupikirkan? Tentu saja nanti kau ada di sana."

Ino hanya terkekeh. Rasa canggung ternyata juga membuat Kiba gugup. Namun Ino bersyukur karena kalimat Kiba yang terakhir tadi itu justru mencairkan suasana. "Apa kau gugup?"

"Tidak, tidak, aku hanya lupa kalau kau adalah tim pemandu sorak."

Ino tersenyum jahil. "Bukan itu. Maksudku apa kau gugup untuk pertandingan lusa nanti?"

Kiba tertawa. "Kau ini..." Lalu setelah tawanya mereda, ia melanjutkan. "Entahlah. Pemain-nya masih belum ditentukan. Aku bisa saja ada di bangku cadangan."

"Bagaimana dengan Sasuke?"

Kiba terdiam, dan untuk sesaat Ino merasa wajah lelaki itu mendadak berubah, namun mungkin itu hanya khayalannya saja karena setelah ia perhatikan wajah Kiba tetap sepasif sebelumnya. "Sasuke adalah kapten. Dia pasti akan main."

Ino mengangguk-angguk. Selama latihan _cheerleaders_, perhatian Ino memang sesekali teralihkan ke lapangan. Namun saat sedang istirahat minum, sementara para anggota tim yang lain bergosip satu sama lain dengan penuh semangat, Ino akan duduk di bangku penonton di pinggir lapangan dan memperhatikan permainan anak-anak futbol. Belakangan ini setelah mengenal Kiba ia jadi lebih sering memperhatikan permainan lelaki itu. Dan ia harus mengakui, Kiba adalah orang yang jago di posisinya sebagai _line-backer_.

"Aku yakin kau pasti akan ikut main," kata Ino sungguh-sungguh.

"Semoga saja."

Mereka berdua terdiam lagi selama beberapa saat sebelum ponsel Ino mendadak berbunyi. Gadis itu hampir seketika berdiri, "permisi sebentar," katanya pada Kiba sebelum berjalan ke sofa tempat ia tadi meletakkan tas kanvasnya sebelum mandi. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan jantungnya berhenti selama sedetik ketika melihat nama yang muncul di layar ponselnya.

_Sasuke Uchiha is calling_.

Ino menelan ludah. Mengapa Sasuke meneleponnya? Sasuke tidak pernah meneleponnya. Lalu mengapa ia tiba-tiba menelepon sekarang? Perasaan Ino bercampur aduk. Ia sangat gugup sekaligus senang hingga rasanya ia ingin loncat dan melakukan salto di udara. Ia pasti sudah akan melakukannya jika saja ia tak ingat di rumah siapa ia sekarang. Jadi yang Ino lakukan adalah menarik napas untuk menenangkan diri sebelum memencet tombol 'jawab' dan berbicara dengan suaranya yang paling manis.

"Halo. Sasuke-kun? Ada apa?"

Di seberang ruangan, Kiba menegang selama sesaat ketika mendengar nama kaptennya disebut. Kiba tidak bisa menjelaskannya. Namun rasanya saat itu ia ingin menendang kaki meja yang ada di hadapannya sampai patah. Kiba tidak menyangka bahwa hanya dengan mendengar nama Sasuke disebutkan oleh Ino saja bisa membawa efek seperti ini padanya. Bagaimana bila nanti ia melihat mereka bersama-sama?

Sejujurnya Kiba tidak tahu kapan serangan cemburu ini dimulai. Padahal beberapa minggu yang lalu ketika melihat Ino Yamanaka sedang berusaha mencari perhatian Sasuke, baik itu di lapangan ataupun di koridor sekolah, Kiba hanya memandang mereka dengan sebelah mata dan tak pernah memikirkan mereka lebih lanjut.

Tapi sekarang...sekarang berbeda.

Sekarang Kiba memikirkan mereka lebih lanjut. Mengapa Ino bisa sangat tergila-gila pada Sasuke? Ya, Kiba tahu kalau jawabannya terpampang di seluruh sudut Amaterasu Field. Semua perempuan memuja Sasuke seakan-akan dia adalah dewa yang diutus Tuhan untuk menyelamatkan umat manusia. Tapi itu adalah yang terjadi pada populasi perempuan Amaterasu Field, tidak pada Ino karena bagi Kiba Ino adalah perempuan yang berbeda.

Lagipula apa yang dilihat Ino dari Sasuke? Di samping fakta bahwa Sasuke adalah lelaki yang memang terkenal ganteng di sekolah, ia juga bisa dibilang salah satu pemain futbol paling berbakat yang pernah ada di dalam sejarah Amaterasu Field. Tapi selain dua hal yang signifikan itu, apa yang membuat Ino benar-benar menyukai Sasuke? Sudah bukan rahasia lagi di kalangan tim futbol bahwa Sasuke selalu gonta-ganti pacar seperti dia berganti baju. Tapi sepertinya semua perempuan di Amaterasu Field mengabaikan fakta tersebut dan hanya fokus pada struktur wajah dan tubuh Sasuke.

Hanya orang buta yang tidak menyadari rasa suka Ino Yamanaka pada Sasuke Uchiha. Siapapun yang melihat mereka berdua mengobrol pasti menyadari bahwa si perempuan mempunyai perasaan yang tidak terbalaskan. Dan Kiba yakin Sasuke pasti menyadari hal tersebut. Ia menggertakkan gigi saat mengingat sikap Sasuke yang selalu berpura-pura tidak menyadari perasaan Ino.

Di seberang ruangan Ino mengucapkan sampai jumpa pada Sasuke dengan nada sangat bahagia yang tak pernah Kiba dengar ia gunakan pada orang lain. Apapun yang dikatakan Sasuke padanya pastilah membuat _mood _gadis itu naik berkali lipat. Kiba hampir yakin gadis itu terlihat seperti melayang saat kembali ke kursinya di meja makan.

Kiba bahkan tidak bertanya apa-apa, namun Ino dengan sukarela tiba-tiba berkata, "Tadi itu Sasuke. Dia bertanya apa aku senggang malam ini." Wajahnya tersipu saat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Dan Kiba sudah tahu apa jawaban yang diberikan gadis itu pada sang kapten.

Malam ini mereka akan pergi berkencan ke suatu tempat.

Lama Kiba hanya diam saja. Ino nampaknya juga tidak menyadari kebisuan Kiba yang tiba-tiba. Pandangan gadis pirang itu jatuh pada satu titik di kejauhan. Mungkin ia sedang melamunkan kencannya beberapa jam lagi bersama pujaan hatinya.

Pujaan hati, ya?

"Kau suka sama Sasuke, ya?" tanya Kiba tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

Ino tersentak dari lamunannya, lalu memandang Kiba dengan wajah semerah tomat. Ia tampak bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Ah, sudahlah tidak usah dijawab." Kiba mengibaskan tangan, lalu berdiri. "Ayo, kuantar kau pulang." Tanpa menunggu jawaban Ino ia langsung ke kamar untuk mengambil jaket dan kunci mobil.

Mereka berdua tidak banyak berbicara di jalan kecuali beberapa kali ketika Ino menunjukkan jalan ke rumahnya yang sebenarnya sudah Kiba ketahui.

Ino merasa bingung mengapa Kiba mendadak menjadi diam. Sesuatu pasti terjadi pada saat Ino menerima telepon dari Sasuke tadi, karena Kiba mendadak jadi seperti memusuhinya setelah Ino berbicara dengan Sasuke tadi. Ino menghela napas. Karena Kiba duluan yang bersikap dingin, Ino merasa tidak bertanggung jawab harus memulai percakapan duluan.

Ketika akhirnya Kiba memberhentikan mobilnya di depan rumah Ino langsung mengumpulkan tas kantong belanjaannya, lalu berkata, "Terima kasih, Inuzuka. Sampai jumpa di sekolah besok," tanpa melihat ke arah Kiba.

Kiba tidak menjawab, dan masih tetap diam bahkan ketika Ino sudah membuka pintu. Hanya saja ketika Ino sudah mengeluarkan sebelah kakinya, Kiba tiba-tiba memanggilnya. "Yamanaka."

Ino menoleh, "Ya?"

"Hati-hatilah sama Sasuke."

Ino menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Wajahnya terlihat seakan-akan Kiba baru saja berbicara dalam bahasa yang tidak ia mengerti. Karena Kiba tidak memberikan penjelasan lebih lanjut, Ino hanya menghela napas, menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, lalu turun dari mobil tanpa suara.

Ia tidak menoleh sama sekali ke belakang untuk memastikan apakah Kiba masih ada di sana atau tidak, dan berjalan langsung memasuki pintu rumahnya.

Kiba tahu Ino sekarang pasti menganggapnya orang aneh karena tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu. Meskipun demikian ia masih mengawasi Ino dan memastikan gadis itu telah berada di dalam rumahnya sebelum ia melajukan kembali mobilnya.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Note<strong>: **Rasanya saya sudah lamaa sekali ga bales-balesin review, dan malam ini saya lagi sangat-sangat bersemangat buat bales review. Mungkin efek abis nonton Spirited Away (film yang super keren, kalo kalian belom nonton, WAJIB NONTON!) dan karena progress dari cerita ini. Ibaratnya kalo sekarang kita lagi jalan di suatu terowongan yang gelap, itu ujung terowongan yang bercahaya udah keliatan, hehe.**

**Terima kasih untuk teman-teman sekalian yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca dan meninggalkan satu atau dua komentar pada cerita ini: _yukiko miyuki, stillewolfie, Uchiha Tachi'4'Sora, Lucy Hinata, angkerss . a . lauch, UchiAkasuna09, zochsan, TamaKaeru, junkochi, vensiaur,_ dan beberapa teman-teman yang tidak menuliskan identitasnya di kotak review.  
><strong>

**Lalu untuk:**

**Lmlsn**: persaingan? Hmm, jawaban yang bisa saya berikan cuman tetep baca terus Mona Lisa untuk tahu kelanjutannya ;) makasih ya sudah baca dan review cerita ini!

**Amu B**: hahaha masih napak kok tenang aja, cerita ini kan genre-nya romance/drama, bukan supranatural (peace!^^v) makasih banged yaa udah mau baca cerita inii. semoga ga bosen nungguinnya. Lawless dan Broken Arrow pasti akan saya lanjutkan! tenang saja hehe~

**ichirukilover30**: kyaa makasih banged udah baca, review, dan follow Mona Lisa! muah! alhamdulillah ternyata cerita ini bisa bikin penasaran. artinya cita-cita author tercapai (loh?) iyaa Kiba disini emang agak OOC, tapi syukurlah ke-OOC-an Kiba ga bikin kamu jadi benci Kiba ya hehe. Makasih ya udah baca cerita ini. Jangan bosen2 nunggu kelanjutannya :*

**vaneela**: kyaaa ini dia mbake yang selalu review super puanjaaaang banged di cerita manapun dan paling jago bikin author senyam-senyum pas baca reviewnya hahaha. Aku jadi malu kalo adegan fashion show-nya ga gtu mendetail hehe, maklum pengalamanku di acara fashion show cuman waktu itu jadi ketua panitia dimana salah satu acaranya fashion show dannnnn... fashion show totally gagal haha. Harusnya kemaren aku berguru dulu sama mbak vane sebelom nulis adegan fashion shownya yaa haha tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur, adegan fashion shownya jadi seadanya aja deh sesuai pengetahuanku (authornya males banged riset soalnya huaha).  
>Hmm, emang kayaknya pilihan Sasuke untuk nonton Ino dibandingin nonton Megumi itu mungkin agak membingungkan. Tapi disini aku berusaha menggambarkan Sasuke sebagai anak SMA yang emang lagi sukanya senang-senang dengan melakukan apapun yang dia mau. Sasuke memang lagi pacaran sama Megumi, tapi itu bukan berarti dia jadi harus setia sama Megumi nonton cheerleaders, kan? Alasannya terutama karena di acara Fashion Show cewenya lebih banyak yang cakep2 dibanding anak-anak cheerleaders (di cerita Ino menjelaskan kalo dia ngerekrut model2 yang cakep2 dari SMP maupun SMA). Ditambah lagi satu tim futbol lebih pengen ngeliat fashion show yang panggungnya di sebelah rumah hantu mereka, dibanding cheerleaders yang jauh tempatnya. Gituu hehe.<br>Nah, yang untuk soal Ino ga bales2 pesannya Kiba, dugaannya vane benar! Ino emang lagi sibuk sama festival, dan ditambah lagi itu emang udah sifat dasarnya Ino. Cantik, populer, dan punya jabatan penting dimana-mana pasti akan ngebuat siapapun jadi ngerasa dia adalah orang yang SELALU dibutuhkan (egois) dan bukan dia yang membutuhkan. Apalagi Ino lagi tergila-gila ama Sasuke, jadi dia gak bisa liat kalo tujuan dari Kiba sering smsin dia adalah karena mau pdkt sama diaaa, hehehe.

Makasih atas reviewnya yang panjang ya vanee, dan semoga ga bosen2 baca Mona Lisa! Loveyuuu!:*

**hyuuga nala**: hah seriusannn? kyaaa aku bener2 ga sadar kalo bikin typo itu! hahaha. Iyaa Amaterasu itu sekolahan dari TK, SD, SMP, SMA. makasih ya koreksinyaa, nanti aku benerin, hehe.

**beraisha**: makasih sudah baca cerita ini ya, raisha! terima kasih juga sudah suka sama Kiba/Ino! salah satu tujuan saya nulis cerita ini adalah untuk menyebarkan virus Kiba/Ino ke masyarakat, huehehe! Baca terus Mona Lisa ya~

**kirei- neko**: halo, kirei! makasih udah baca cerita ini. dan syukurlah kamu menemukan cerita ini seru. Soal alur lama...hmmm, saya merasa hampir di setiap cerita saya orang-orang pasti berkomentar demikian. Jadi pembelaan saya adalah...mungkin alur lambat itu adalah salah satu ciri-ciri dari cerita saya. Saya sangat suka alur yang lambat, alasan-alasan, detail-detail yang kecil namun manis. Saya rasa hal-hal seperti itulah yang bisa menumbuhkan perasaan seseorang terhadap orang lain, hehe. Makasih ya udah baca cerita ini~

**Adila137**: halo, Adila! Hmm, soal sengaja dan tidak sengaja, dolus atau culpa, omission atau commission, kalo dari yang saya pelajari, semua itu kembali lagi ke niat si subjek, yang dalam hal ini adalah Kiba. Di cerita Ino kan pulang pergi sekolah lebih sering naik mobil, ketimbang jalan kaki. Ditambah lagi Kiba ga gitu kenal sama Ino, jadi pas Kiba tiba-tiba ketemu sama Ino di jalan yang SERING dia lewatin, dan JARANG Ino lewatin, dia kaget nemuin Ino disana, apalagi nemuin Ino dalam keadaan kaki terkilir. Nolongin Ino juga bukan niat dari Kiba, karena seperti yang tadi saya bilang, 1) Kiba ga begitu kenal Ino; 2) Kiba gatau Ino akan lewat disitu. Karena itu jalanan sepi, dan kalo Kiba ninggalin Ino disitu sendirian dia bakal keliatan kayak cowok ga punya perasaan (dan cerita ini juga ga akan ada), makanya Kiba nolongin. Hanya saja unsur kesengajaan itu tak terpenuhi, sehingga disini bisa kita simpulkan bahwa Kiba sore itu tanpa sengaja menolong Ino. Semoga penjelasannya membantu yaa, Adila hehe~ jangan bosen2 untuk ngikutin terus Mona Lisa ;)

**BlueCoat6**: Halo, Blue! Salam kenal jugaa, terima kasih udah baca Mona Lisa yaa hehe. Oya btw, Thor itu setau saya ga muncul di Captain America deh. Thor versi Marvel muncul di Thor, Thor: The Dark World, sama Marvel: The Avengers (ga pasti juga sih, tolong koreksi kalo saya salah), hehe. Anw, jangan bosen2 baca Mona Lisa yaa~

**Campreto d'Sialano**: Haloo, hahaha penname kamu lucu, saya manggilnya Cam aja yaa. BBS...hmm, sebenernya cerita itu sekarang ada dalam daftar terakhir yang pengen saya tulis, tapi ya kita gatau juga ya semuanya terserah Yang Di Atas. Baca terus Mona Lisa ya, Cam :*

**youngdinna**: Halo, dinna! Bagaimana kesibukan nulis FF-nya? Semoga lancar dan ga kena WB yaa hehe (amin). Makasih ya udah baca cerita iniii, hehehe, dan soal adegan kissing itu akan saya jawab belakangan karena sepertinya itu yang paling banyak dipertanyakan, hehe :*

**Ku BlueBlack31**: Halo, Ku! Makasih udah baca cerita ini, apalagi cinta sama cerita ini, dan sama aku ,,,,,,, aku jadi maluuu hahaha. Semoga cintamu terus bersemi dan tidak layu karena waktu ya hehe :''')

**Kemudian, untuk pertanyaan tentang adegan Ino kissu Kiba di pipi itu...saya akan membiarkan imajinasi teman-teman sekalian saja yang menjawab. Saya memberi kebebasa pada teman-teman sekalian untuk menentukan sendiri kira2 yang mana yang lebih sesuai dengan apa yang teman-teman rasakan. Itu adalah jawaban yang sebenarnya. Lagipula, ini kan FanFiction, dan motto kita adalah Unleash Your Imagination ;)**

**Akhir kata, semoga chapter ini memuaskan kebutuhan membaca teman-teman sekalian. Apabila teman2 berkenan, monggo bisa meninggalkan satu atau dua komentar di kotak review di bawah, hehe. Janji saya adalah saya tidak akan mendiscontinue cerita ini, dan semoga teman-teman semua tidak bosan membaca cerita ini.**

**Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!**

**xoxo,**

**shiorinsan**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Update<strong>: Ya ampun, baru beberapa menit di-publish udah ada aja yang kelupaan. Saya lupa mau jawab pertanyaan dari **"Guest" tertanggal 24 April 2014** yang bertanya _mengapa cerita ini dinamakan Mona Lisa?_

Saya ga inget pernah jawab ini sebelumnya atau ngga, tapi sebenernya cuman ada satu alasan, ide cerita ini muncul ketika saya lagi dengerin lirik tertentu sebuah lagu dari **All-American Rejects**, liriknya begini:

_You can sit beside me when the world comes down, _  
><em>If it doesn't matter then just turn around.<em>  
><em>We don't need our bags and we can just leave town.<em>  
><em>You can sit beside me when the world comes down<em>

Dan poof, muncullah ide untuk membuat cerita tentang seorang pemuda baik hati yang jatuh hati sama gadis yang punya dunia yang berbeda dengan dunianya. Kebetulan judul lagi itu adalah Mona Lisa. Jadilah cerita ini judulnya Mona Lisa, hehehe.


	10. Even Being Indecisive is A Decision

**Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warning: Shoujo, crack-pair, heavy drama banged deh pokoknya.**

**Warning lagi: Belakangan ini saya mendapati ada beberapa cerita saya yang disalin kemudian di-publish secara ilegal tanpa sepengetahuan saya. Meskipun ini adalah karya fiksi yang didasarkan pada karya milik orang lain, namun saya mohon agar para pembaca sekalian menghargai hasil kerja saya dengan tidak menyalin dan mem-publish cerita ini tanpa seizin saya. Terima kasih.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

**Even Being Indecisive is A Decision**

Ino Yamanaka adalah gadis yang baik. Sejak kecil, meskipun terkadang tanpa ia sadari, orang tuanya selalu mengajarkannya untuk jangan pernah lari dari masalah. Namun seiring pertumbuhannya, terkadang Ino melupakan ajaran tersebut dan beranggapan ada beberapa masalah yang lebih baik kau lupakan saja. Yang terjadi di masa lalu hanya terjadi di masa lalu. Lagi pula kau tidak akan bisa memenangkan suatu lomba lari dengan melihat ke belakang, bukan? Kau harus selalu melihat ke depan!

Dengan pemikiran tersebut, Ino Yamanaka pun memutuskan untuk tidak ambil pusing dengan apa yang terjadi antara dia dengan Kiba Inuzuka sore itu. Inuzuka adalah orang yang baik. Dia bersedia membantu Ino tanpa pamrih, dan Ino menghormatinya. Namun Ino tidak bisa mengerti peringatan Kiba yang menyuruhnya supaya berhati-hati pada Sasuke. Apa maksudnya? Memangnya Sasuke akan menyakitinya?

Walaupun sudah bertekad untuk melupakan kata-kata Kiba tersebut, namun bahkan setelah pulang berkencan dengan Sasuke, Ino masih tetap memikirkannya. Ya, kencannya dengan Sasuke sangat luar biasa. Sasuke menjemputnya sekitar pukul tujuh, lalu mereka makan malam di sebuah restoran perancis di pusat kota. Dan meskipun itu bukan akhir pekan, namun Ino bersedia ketika Sasuke mengajaknya untuk menonton bioskop hingga pukul sebelas. Ino hanya memperhatikan sepenggal-sepenggal saja dari cerita di film itu karena konsenterasinya sepenuhnya tertuju pada lengan Sasuke yang melingkari tubuhnya. (KYA!). Ino juga merasa dirinya melayang ketika Sasuke mengantarnya ke pintu depan rumahnya malam itu dan dengan sopan memberikan kecupan di pipinya.

Namun kemudian, ketika sudah mandi, berpiama, dan aman berada di bawah selimutnya malam itu, Ino kembali memikirkan kalimat Kiba. Apa yang harus ia waspadai dari lelaki yang sopan seperti Sasuke? Mungkinkah Kiba dan Sasuke saling membenci sehingga apapun yang Sasuke lakukan Kiba anggap pasti punya motif jahat? Tapi bukankah mereka satu klub? Aneh sekali jika teman satu klub saling membenci, apalagi klub futbol dimana kerjasama tim sangat menentukan permainan mereka di lapangan.

Keesokan harinya, Ino sama sekali tidak berjumpa dengan Kiba.

Ino tidak begitu memikirkannya, karena sepanjang hari itu entah mengapa Sasuke terus-menerus bersama dengannya. Diawali dengan kejutan Sasuke yang mendadak menjemputnya pagi itu, lalu mereka duduk berdekatan di kelas, makan siang bersama-sama, bahkan Sasuke menunggu Ino selesai latihan _cheerleaders _supaya bisa pulang bersama-sama (tim futbol tidak latihan karena hari itu dua hari sebelum pertandingan dan pelatih mereka ingin supaya mereka mengistirahatkan otot-otot sebelum pertandingan yang sesungguhnya).

Kebahagiaan Ino tidak berakhir sampai disitu, karena ternyata setelah mengantar Ino pulang, Sasuke kembali mengajak Ino makan malam di sebuah restoran seafood yang katanya sangat enak. Sasuke berjanji akan menjemput Ino kembali jam tujuh dan berharap si pirang sudah akan berpakaian rapi jam segitu.

Ino siap satu jam lebih awal dan menunggu Sasuke di teras depan rumahnya.

Restoran seafood yang dimaksud oleh Sasuke ternyata berada di salah satu kawasan kuliner yang menjadi tujuan wisata baik oleh turis lokal maupun mancanegara. Jalanan yang sempit itu diapit oleh restoran-restoran, kafe, dan bar yang menyediakan makanan khas berbagai negara. Di malam yang hangat seperti itu, jalanan tersebut sangatlah ramai.

Karena merasa ciut setelah melihat jalanan yang ramai tersebut, Ino meminta Sasuke supaya mereka makan _dessert _saja dulu sebelum makan malam yang sebenarnya dan menunggu hingga jalanan tersebut tidak terlalu padat.

Sasuke tentu saja setuju, dan menambahkan bahwa ia sebenarnya tipe orang yang lebih suka memakan _dessertnya _lebih dulu ketimbang makanan utama. Akhirnya mereka pun pergi ke sebuah taman yang tak terlalu jauh dari jalanan tersebut, kemudian Ino duduk sendirian di salah satu bangkunya, sementara Sasuke pergi membeli es krim.

Ino sedang mengecek ponselnya ketika sebuah suara yang familiar tiba-tiba menyapanya. "Yamanaka?"

Jantung Ino berdentum cepat. Ia menengadah dan menemukan Kiba Inuzuka berdiri di sana dengan kantong belanjaan di tangan kirinya.

"Hai."

Mendadak suasana terasa canggung, setidaknya bagi Ino. Karena terakhir kali mereka berbicara, Ino membanting pintu mobil lelaki itu di hadapannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini sendirian?" Selalu. Selalu saja nada yang khawatir tersebut. Ino tersenyum. Bahkan setelah Ino dengan kurang ajar membanting pintu mobilnya tempo hari, tetap saja lelaki itu mengkhawatirkannya.

"Aku tidak sendirian...aku-eh..." Ino mendadak kehilangan kata-kata. Ia tidak bisa mengatakan pada Kiba, yang notabene memperingatkannya supaya hati-hati pada Sasuke, kalau dia sekarang sedang berkencan dengan lelaki tersebut.

Melihat Ino yang menjawab dengan terbata-bata, Kiba langsung mengerti, "Oh. Kencan sama Uchiha?"

Ino berdiri, mendadak tidak suka dengan nada suara Kiba yang seolah-oleh berkata seperti berkencan dengan Sasuke adalah suatu perbuatan dosa. "Ya. Kau sendiri?" balasnya dengan nada yang sama.

"Aku mau ke apartemennya Hinata. Giliran aku yang memasak makan malam untuknya." Setelah beberapa saat ia menambahkan, "ada Gaara juga."

Ino hampir saja tertawa membayangkan betapa canggungnya makan malam itu pasti. Gaara yang pendiam, Hinata yang pemalu, dan Kiba yang pastinya juga tidak akan banyak bicara.

"_Well_, aku harus pergi sekarang." Kiba tersenyum lagi, "Hinata dan Gaara pasti sudah sangat lapar."

"Ya, ini sudah hampir jam delapan."

"Sampai jumpa."

"Sampai jumpa."

Kiba berbalik dan berjalan beberapa langkah. Ino sudah hendak kembali ke bangkunya, ketika Kiba tiba-tiba berhenti dan berbalik kembali ke Ino. "Kau tahu apa yang menggangguku? Kenapa kau _mau _berkencan dengan _dia_?"

Ino terkejut melihat wajah merengut Kiba. Dan ia tak menyukainya. "Dia maksudmu Sasuke?"

"Ya."

Ino tidak butuh waktu banyak untuk menemukan jawabannya, "Dia orang yang menakjubkan."

Tetapi Kiba hanya berdiri di sana, di hadapan Ino, tidak mengatakan apapun, meskipun matanya terlihat seakan-akan ia ingin mengatakan banyak hal. Setelah beberapa saat kemudian, Kiba kembali berkata, kali ini dengan nada yang lebih tenang, "dia masih bersama si Amano, kau tahu itu 'kan?"

Ino tidak tahu apa tujuan Kiba dengan berkata seperti itu, dan Ino mulai jengkel dengan sikap Kiba yang mendadak menjadi terlalu ingin ikut campur dengan urusannya. "Sasuke dan Amano hanya teman. Tidak ada apa-apa di antara mereka."

"Kau yakin tentang itu?"

Ino menyipitkan mata. Ia makin tidak suka dengan Kiba yang seakan-akan tahu segalanya. Dan Ino juga yakin Kiba ingin mengatakan sesuatu tentang Sasuke. Ia bukanlah orang yang dengan mudah bisa menginterpretasikan kalimat-kalimat yang tersirat, jadi Ino pun bertanya, "Inuzuka, jika ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan, katakan saja. Aku mengerti kau tidak suka Sasuke. Jadi pikiran negatif apa tentang Sasuke yang ingin kau katakan padaku?"

"Baiklah." Ia mengangguk. "Orang itu tidak pantas untukmu."

"Tidak pantas?"

"Dia tidak peduli padamu. Apa yang harus kulakukan supaya kau bisa menyadari itu?"

"Kurasa itu agak tidak sopan. Mengatakan dengan terang-terangan kalau seseorang tidak peduli padaku."

Kiba menggeleng. "Tidak, aku hanya ingin bilang kalau orang ini tidak bisa dipercaya. Dia berpikir menggunakan kelaminnya."

Mendengar itu Ino tersinggung dan makin marah. Jadi yang si Inuzuka maksud disini adalah Sasuke menyukainya hanya supaya bisa menidurinya? Sebenarnya apa yang orang ini inginkan? Mendadak muncul entah darimana dan mencoba menghancurkan kencan sempurnanya bersama Sasuke.

"Inuzuka, apa kau sengaja ingin menyakitiku, sengaja ingin menghancurkan kencanku dengan berkata seperti itu?"

"Menyakiti? Tidak! Aku hanya ingin melindungimu."

"Aku tidak butuh perlindungan. Apalagi dari orang sepertimu."

"Kau sudah dibutakan olehnya. Apa _sih _yang kau lihat? Tampang? Popularitas? Apa?"

Ino melihat ke arah lain dan berharap Kiba menghilang dari hadapannya saat itu juga. Ino merasa ingin menangis sekarang. "Sepertinya kau yakin bahwa aku adalah perempuan yang dangkal, ya? Baiklah, terserah kau saja." Kemudian Ino menemukan hal lain yang ingin digunakannya untuk menyerang Kiba. "Kau tahu, kau selalu mencari-cari cara untuk merendahkan Sasuke."

"Aku tidak sedang mencari-cari cara. Aku memberitahukanmu yang sejujurnya..."

Ino memutar matanya. "Kau pikir aku tidak melihat cara kau melihat...memelototi Sasuke? Kau pasti iri dengan Sasuke karena dia sangat sempurna. Dia tampan dan permainannya sangat bagus di lapangan, jauh lebih bagus darimu. Tentu saja Amano dan seluruh populasi perempuan di Amaterasu memujanya. Dia punya segalanya, tidak seperti kau, _Culun_."

Baiklah, yang terakhir itu sengaja Ino katakan supaya memprovokasi Kiba karena Ino sangat kesal pada Kiba. Dan dalam seketika Ino langsung menyesali kata-katanya.

Kiba mengernyit mendengar tuduhan Ino tersebut.

"Ah, sudahlah, aku tidak peduli. Lagipula siapa yang berkencan denganku itu sama sekali bukan urusanmu." Ino menyilangkan lengannya di depan dada, lalu melihat ke arah lain dengan ekspresi kesal.

Mereka berdua terdiam.

Ino melirik ke arah Kiba dan memperhatikan lelaki itu menunduk. Tampaknya ia sedang memikirkan gerakannya selanjutnya. Mungkin dia merasa tersinggung dengan kata-kata Ino barusan, apalagi mengingat banyaknya bantuan yang pernah Kiba berikan pada Ino. Kiba bukan musuhnya. Namun karena tidak ingin menurunkan harga dirinya, Ino tetap bertahan di posisinya.

"Iya," kata Kiba tiba-tiba.

"Hah?"

"Ya, itu urusanku."

Ino mengernyit. "Bagaima...?"

Sebelum Ino bisa menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, Kiba sudah memutuskan untuk menjawabnya. Dan jawabannya tidak dalam kata-kata, melainkan perbuatan. Kiba mendekat dan menarik Ino ke dekapannya. Tangannya menangkup wajah Ino. Kejadian itu berlangsung sangat cepat. Satu detik Kiba masih berada di sana, dan detik berikutnya Ino tiba-tiba bisa merasakan napas lelaki itu yang hangat.

Ino membeku ketika Kiba mendaratkan ciuman yang lembut itu di bibirnya.

Ino terkesiap.

Jantungnya berdetak liar di dalam tulang rusuknya.

Kiba memejamkan mata dan memagut bibirnya. Ciuman itu sangat salah, namun entah mengapa sensasi bibir yang lembut dan hangat yang menggoda bibirnya tersebut membuat Ino terbuai dan menyerah pada ciuman tersebut. Ino memejamkan mata, dan mendadak tidak lagi mendengar suara-suara di sekeliling mereka, suara orang-orang, suara mobil, angin, semuanya menghilang, yang ada hanyalah suara napas Kiba dan dirinya, serta suara degupan jantungnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Kiba melepaskannya. Perlahan-lahan Ino membuka mata. Tangan Kiba masih menangkup wajahnya. Sepasang mata yang cokelat itu melembut dan menatapnya dengan penuh perasaan.

"Aku hanya melihat satu orang saja dari populasi perempuan tersebut," bisiknya lirih. Dia tersenyum. "Aku menyukaimu, Ino. Makanya aku menjadikan itu urusanku dengan siapa kau berkencan."

_Dia...suka aku_?

Kali ini Kiba benar-benar melepaskan Ino dan mundur perlahan-lahan. "Pulang hati-hati, ya."

Tanpa penjelasan lebih lanjut tentang pernyataannya sebelumnya, lelaki itu pun pergi tanpa sekalipun menoleh ke belakang. Meninggalkan Ino terdiam di sana dengan wajah memerah, kaki lemas, dan bibir membengkak.

"Ino?"

Ino menoleh dan melihat Sasuke berdiri di sampingnya dengan dua es krim di masing-masing tangannya. Ia nampak bingung melihat Ino yang berdiri terbengong-bengong dengan pandangan kosong.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Eh, ya. Aku baik-baik saja." Ino mengangguk-angguk. "Hei, terima kasih," katanya sembari mengambil es krim yang rasa vanila dari tangan kanan Sasuke.

Mereka berdua duduk di bangku yang tadi diduduki Ino sebelum Sasuke meninggalkannya.

"Kau tidak marah karena aku meninggalkanmu terlalu lama, 'kan? Aku tadi menerima telepon dari seseorang dulu." Ino bahkan tidak sadar bahwa Sasuke pergi selama itu. Pikirannya dari tadi hanya terfokus pada Kiba.

"Tidak, tidak. Tenang saja." Ino kemudian menjilati es krim-nya dalam diam.

Sasuke memperhatikan Ino. Hanya orang buta yang tidak bisa melihat perubahan dalam gerak-gerik gadis itu. Seharian ini ia memanjakan gadis itu dengan kasih sayang. Hingga tadi sebelum ia meninggalkannya untuk membeli es krim, Ino masih memandangnya dengan tatapan memuja. Namun setelah ia kembali, mendadak gadis itu hanya membalas ucapannya seadanya dengan pandangan mata kosong.

"Disini agak dingin, ya?" Sasuke memulai.

"Hmm, ya." Ino menjawab sambil lalu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menghangatkannya?"

Dan mendadak tangan kanan Sasuke menangkup pipi Ino dan membuatnya menoleh. Ino terkesiap ketika ia mendapatkan ciuman keduanya malam itu.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Halo, teman-teman! Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca chapter 10 dari Mona Lisa. Mungkin kalian menyadari kalau chapter ini lebih singkat dibandingin chapter yang lain huhu. Namun tenang saja, sebagai kompensasi atas pendeknya chapter ini saya akan update chapter selanjutnya lebih cepat! (saat ini lagi ditulis kok hihi). Walaupun chapter ini pendek saya harap temen2 tetap dapet feelnya ya hehehe.<strong>

**Kemudian saya mau minta maaf karena sekarang (lagi-lagi) belum bisa membalas semua review-review menakjubkan dari teman-teman. Menulis cerita ini saya sempatkan di tengah-tengah proses penulisan skripsi. Dan percayalah teman-teman, walaupun saya belum sempat membalas, namun kalimat2 yang teman-teman sampaikan pada saya selalu menempel di hati dan selalu menjadi obat penyemangat bagi saya untuk menulis cerita ini!**

**Meskipun demikian, ada salah satu review yang menunjukkan ke-erroran saya di chapter sebelumnya, yaitu review dari hyuuga nala. Saya akui ini adalah kesalahan saya. Dan untuk menjawab pertanyaan kamu, Kiba sedang berlatih untuk _kejuaraan musim gugur_, jadi setting cerita kita saat ini adalah di musim gugur maafin ya author yang sebenarnya hanyalah manusia biasa ini :""")**

**Saya udah ga sabar untuk baca pendapat teman-teman sekalian tentang chapter ini. Tentang pernyataan cinta Kiba, tentang sikap Ino, dan tentang sikap Sasuke. Sejujurnya saya sebelumnya sedikit merasa ragu membuat Kiba menyatakan perasaannya secepat ini. Namun karena satu dan lain alasan, saya yakin ini adalah waktu yang tepat.**

**Akhir kata, saya tidak bisa mengungkapkan betapa bersyukurnya saya bisa mempunyai para pembaca yang masih setia menunggu kelanjutan cerita ini. Ada banyak pembaca di seluruh penjuru FFN, namun pembaca yang setia? Tidak setiap hari kita temukan.**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca cerita ini, teman-teman!**

**Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya**

**Peluk cium,**

**shiorinsan**


	11. Withdrawal

**Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. Tapi plot dan seterusnya punya saya.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

_Withdrawal_

Kiba memilih untuk tidak menyalakan lampunya. Apartemen itu gelap gulita, satu-satunya cahaya yang ada berasal dari lampu-lampu jalan yang menerobos lewat jendelanya. Ia hanya duduk di sana, pandangannya kosong menatap suatu titik di kejauhan. Merasakan suasana hati majikannya, Akamaru berbaring lesu di kakinya, sesekali mengaing atau menggigit ujung celana jins Kiba untuk menarik perhatiannya.

Ia menghela napas.

Semangkuk mie di hadapannya sudah lama dingin, namun ia tetap memakannya.

Pikirannya kembali pada satu-satunya gadis yang ia inginkan, namun tidak bisa ia dapatkan.

Setelah kejadian bersama Ino tadi, Kiba menemukan dirinya tidak bisa berlama-lama di rumah Hinata. Ia langsung pulang segera setelah membantu Hinata menyiapkan makan malam. Setengah karena ia tidak ingin mengganggu pasangan tersebut, dan setengah lagi karena dia tidak bisa melupakan pembicaraannya dengan Ino.

_Dia lebih memilih Sasuke. Setelah semua hal yang kulakukan untuknya, semua hal yang kutunjukkan padanya, ia masih memilih bajingan itu. Apa lagi yang harus kulakukan untuk mengubah pikirannya? _

_Apa lagi?_

* * *

><p>Pada jam makan siang hari itu, Ino sengaja memberitahu teman-temannya bahwa ia ada tugas dari Miss Tsunade sehingga ia tidak bisa makan siang bersama mereka. Padahal kenyataannya, ia pergi ke halaman belakang sekolah dengan bekal makan siang yang sengaja ia buat hari itu.<p>

Jarang sekali ada murid Amaterasu yang pergi ke halaman belakang kecuali untuk urusan-urusan pribadi yang menjurus ke arah mesum. Namun ada sebuah pohon di halaman belakang, sebuah pohon yang sangat besar. Dari lantai dua perpustakaan kau bisa melihat cabang teratas dari pohon tersebut. Suatu siang Ino pernah hendak mencari sebuah buku di lantai dua perpustakaan, dan melihat Kiba sedang duduk di salah satu cabang pohon tersebut. Sendirian.

Kadang ia tidak tahu kemana pemuda itu pergi setelah ia berkumpul bersama teman-temannya di kantin. Namun jika tebakannya benar, lelaki itu pasti ada di sini, di cabang teratas, melakukan entah apapun itu yang mau dilakukannya. Sendirian.

Ino duduk di antara bonggol-bonggol akar raksasa. Ia mengeluarkan bekal makan siangnya. Dan jika tebakannya benar, tidak berapa lama lagi Kiba Inuzuka akan menghampirinya.

Benar saja.

"Sendirian?" tanya suara yang familiar tersebut.

Ino mendongak dan menemukan lelaki itu berdiri tak jauh darinya. Pandangannya lembut saat menatap Ino.

Gadis itu hanya mengangguk.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?"

"Silahkan," kata Ino sambil mengunyah makanannya.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu di sini." Kiba tidak membawa kotak makan, ia tidak membawa apapun, kecuali sebuah buku.

"Ya, kupikir sesekali tidak ada salahnya makan di luar. Kau sering menghabiskan waktu di luar sini 'kan?"

Kiba mengangguk. "Aku sering di atas sana. Rasanya sangat menyegarkan setelah kau berjam-jam berada di dalam ruangan. Meskipun lama kelamaan rasanya terlalu sepi. Mungkin sesekali kau mau bergabung dan menemaniku di atas sana, Yamanaka."

Ino nyaris tersedak mendengar kalimat lelaki itu yang diucapkan dengan sangat santai namun pada saat yang sama terdengar sangat agresif. Selain bantuan-bantuannya yang mendadak dan tak terduga, Ino tidak pernah menghadapi sikap Kiba yang seperti ini.

Setelah keheningan yang cukup lama di antara mereka, Kiba pun menyerah dan kembali bertanya, "Kamu ada PR?"

"Beberapa."

"PR apa?"

"Matematika dan Ekonomi."

"Bagaimana dengan _modelling_?"

"Aku ada pemotretan minggu depan."

"Kalau begitu kau sangat sibuk sekarang."

Ino hanya mengangguk. Basa-basi seperti ini tidak membuatnya tertarik. Pertemuannya dengan Kiba ini sebenarnya adalah sesuatu yang terpaksa ia lakukan. Ia sengaja melakukannya agar ia bisa menyampaikan maksudnya yang sebenarnya.

"Umh, Inuzuka," Kiba menoleh mendengar Ino memanggilnya, "tentang kemarin malam..." Ino berusaha memilih kata-katanya dengan hati-hati, terutama dengan pandangan intens Kiba tersebut, "Kuharap kau tidak menganggapnya sebagai sesuatu yang lebih." Ino kehilangan keberaniannya dan langsung menunduk.

Lama Kiba tidak mengatakan apapun. Sampai akhirnya, "Kau membalas ciumanku semalam."

"Iya," Rasa malu kembali muncul dan Ino mendapati dirinya kesulitan merespon kalimat tersebut. "Sasuke menciumku juga semalam."

Kiba nampak terkejut selama beberapa saat sebelum ekspresinya berubah kecewa. "Kenapa?" tanyanya.

Ino tidak yakin apa yang sebenarnya ditanyakan Kiba. "Kenapa apa?"

"Kenapa kau memilihnya, Ino?" tanyanya.

Ino menyipitkan mata mendengar kata terakhirnya. Rasanya terdengar sangat salah. "Kau tidak seharusnya memanggilku begitu..."

"Aku tidak mengerti," jawabnya, dahinya mengernyit.

"Kau memanggilku 'Ino'".

Kiba tak lagi menatapnya, pandangannya kini terarah ke gedung SMA, namun beberapa saat kemudian ia kembali menatap Ino. "Sasuke Uchiha," Ino nyaris meringkuk melihat tatapan Kiba yang begitu dingin padanya, "adalah orang yang boleh memanggilmu dengan nama depanmu?"

Ino tidak terbiasa dengan Kiba yang dingin. Namun mendengar Kiba mengucapkan nama Sasuke dengan penuh benci, tidak sulit bagi Ino untuk bersikap seperti itu juga padanya, "Sasuke Uchiha adalah pacarku."

Kiba terdiam selama beberapa saat, lalu dengan anggukan yang hampir tidak kentara ia berkata, "Aku mengerti." Dan ia pun berdiri. Buku yang mungkin tadi hendak dibacanya terkepit di lengan kirinya. "Sampai jumpa," katanya bahkan tanpa melihat ke arah Ino sama sekali.

Ino menghela napas dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada batang pohon di belakangnya. Berkali-kali ia mengatakan pada dirinya bahwa ini harus dilakukan, ini harus terjadi.

_Kau tidak bisa membuat semua orang senang_.

* * *

><p>Minggu-minggu berikutnya Ino menemukan Kiba mengabaikannya sama sekali. Di kelas, di koridor, di lapangan, lelaki itu akan menganggap seolah-olah ia tidak melihat Ino atau gadis itu tidak ada. Sesekali jika mereka betul-betul berpapasan, Ino akan menegurnya, melambai, atau tersenyum padanya. Namun Kiba selalu membalas teguran Ino dengan anggukan sopan. Tanpa senyum sama sekali.<p>

Setelah tiga kali mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Kiba, Ino secara resmi berhenti mencoba bersikap ramah pada lelaki itu. Di sini Ino berusaha untuk berteman dengannya, namun lelaki itu tidak menghargai usahanya dan bersikap bermusuhan. _Baiklah kalau itu yang dia inginkan!_ Pikir Ino.

Suatu hari Ino sedang berlari dengan terburu-buru menuju suatu kelas di lantai dua. Itu adalah pelajaran Sejarah, dan gurunya, Mr. Hashitaka, adalah orang yang senang menghadiahi muridnya yang terlambat di kelas dengan satu atau dua esai. Ino berlari menaiki tangga secepat mungkin. Saking cepatnya ia tidak melihat orang yang ternyata juga sedang terburu-buru turun.

Tabrakan pun tak bisa dihindari.

Tubuhnya yang kecil membuat badan Ino terpelanting ke belakang. Gadis itu menjerit karena berpikir dirinya akan jatuh jungkir-balik hingga lantai bawah. Dalam pikirannya ia sudah membayangkan bagaimana lehernya akan patah dan ia harus menggunakan gips di lehernya dan keluar dari tim cheerleaders.

Untungnya si orang yang ditabrak memiliki refleks yang sempurna. Ia langsung mencengkeram tangan Ino dan menariknya mendekat. Ino berhenti menjerit ketika ia menyadari bahwa ia masih hidup dengan tubuh menempel pada orang yang hampir mencelakainya namun pada saat yang sama juga menyelamatkannya. Ketika ia mendongak untuk melihat orang itu, ia hampir menjerit lagi ketika bertemu mata dengan pandangan Kiba Inuzuka yang dingin.

"Kalau jalan lihat-lihat," katanya. Lalu tanpa menunggu respon dari Ino ia langsung melepas gadis itu dan meninggalkannya.

Ino tergoda untuk membalas komentar lelaki itu dengan sesuatu yang lebih pedas atau sarkastis. Namun akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidak melakukannya karena tidak ingin mempermalukan dirinya sendiri. Selain itu dia rasa ia sudah terlambat menuju kelas Sejarah.

Hari-hari berikutnya, Ino sudah melupakan kejadian tersebut. Sebagian karena pikirannya sangat disibukkan oleh kegiatan sehari-harinya, dan sebagian lagi karena ia memang tidak berjumpa dengan Kiba sama sekali.

Beberapa kali ia melakukan sesi pemotretan di pantai untuk sebuah lini busana yang sedang naik daun. Pada setiap pemotretan tersebut ia selalu ditemani oleh Sasuke. Menjalani pemotretan terkadang bisa sangat melelahkan dan karena biasanya Ino selalu sendirian tanpa teman, ia terkadang merasa bosan. Namun dengan ditemani Sasuke, Ino merasa sesi pemotretannya lebih menyenangkan karena Sasuke selalu ada di sana untuk menghiburnya.

Ino merasa dirinya sangat beruntung karena Sasuke ada di sampingnya. Meskipun masih belum yakin, namun akhir-akhir ini di waktu senggangnya Ino suka melamunkan masa depannya dengan Sasuke.

Karena saat itu juga sedang berlangsung Kejuaraan Nasional Musim Gugur Futbol tingkat SMA, Ino hampir setiap minggu harus menemani Sasuke bertanding. Tentu saja kalaupun dia bukan pacarnya Sasuke ia tetap wajib hadir karena dia adalah kapten tim pemandu sorak Amaterasu Field.

Tim sekolah mereka rupanya musim itu cukup jago dan berhasil masuk ke per delapan final. Saat itu minggu terakhir di bulan September dan Ino sedang berdiri di lapangan meneriakkan semangat-semangat untuk tim futbol Amaterasu Field yang sedang melawan Akademi Monara. Suasana begitu tegang karena saat itu perbedaan skor mereka begitu tipis dan waktu yang tersisa tinggal beberapa menit.

Ino sangat butuh tim mereka untuk menang hari itu. Jadi saat dia melihat bola mereka berhasil direbut tim lawan, gadis itu lupa diri dan meneriakkan makian-makian pada _line backer _tim lawan dengan nomor punggung 77.

Ino benar-benar butuh kemenangan tim mereka hari itu! Pokoknya mereka sama sekali tidak boleh kalah!

Dengan pikiran tersebut, Ino kembali memimpin timnya untuk bersorak lebih keras dari para pendukung tim lawan. Dia bahkan ikut mengajak para penonton yang mendukung tim mereka untuk ikut berdiri dan bersorak bersama.

Teriakan Ino beserta tim _cheerleaders _ semakin menjadi-jadi ketika Gaara berhasil menghentikan pemain lawan yang membawa bola dan merebut bola mereka kembali. Pemuda berambut merah itu kemudian melakukan _passing _kepada Sasuke dan saat itu stadion langsung heboh akibat teriakan-teriakan dari pendukung Amaterasu Field yang membahana. Jika Sasuke bisa melakukan _touchdown _tersebut maka tim mereka akan menang dan masuk ke per empat final.

Ino sangat membutuhkan kemenangan tersebut!

Ia betul-betul ingin mereka menang hari itu bukan hanya karena kalau mereka tidak menang mereka tidak akan bisa masuk ke per empat final, atau karena ini adalah musim terakhir Ino dan teman-teman seangkatannya bisa mengangkat pompom mereka di lapangan. Bukan. Ia butuh mereka menang hari itu karena hari itu adalah hari ulang tahunnya.

Dan ia tidak ingin mereka kalah dan merusak mood Sasuke yang tentu saja pasti akan merusak hari ulang tahunnya.

Ino memaki dengan kasar saat Sasuke berhasil dihentikan. Namun untungnya sebelum lelaki itu terjatuh, ia masih sempat melakukan _passing_ ke Naruto. Ino mengernyit. Yang berada di posisi _running back _memang adalah Naruto, tapi bukan Naruto yang muncul tiba-tiba di situ dan menangkap _passing _dari Sasuke.

Itu adalah Inuzuka!

Dan tanpa membuang waktu lelaki itu langsung berlari secepat mungkin menuju gawang lawan...dan..._touchdown_!

Stadion pun dalam seketika langsung gegap gempita. Suara panitia pertandingan dari pengeras suara yang mengumumkan skor akhir dan pemenang pertandingan nyaris tidak terdengar akibat sorak sorai dari para penonton.

Karena tidak sanggup menahan luapan kegembiraan, Ino langsung menghambur ke lapangan, diikuti oleh tim _cheerleaders_ yang lain serta para penonton. Ino secara otomatis langsung menghambur ke arah Sasuke yang sudah melepas helm-nya. Sasuke mengangkat Ino ke udara sebelum mencium gadis itu dengan sepenuh hati.

"Aku betul-betul bangga padamu!" ujar Ino di tengah-tengah ciumannya.

"Aku tahu," jawab Sasuke sebelum melanjutkan ciumannya lagi.

Pada akhirnya mereka tetap harus berpisah karena ada banyak orang yang ingin memberi selamat pada Sasuke. Ino pun kemudian meninggalkan Sasuke sebentar untuk memberi selamat pada anggota tim yang lain. Dari jauh ia melihat Gaara dan Hinata yang berciuman dengan mesra, Naruto yang menikmati perhatiannya dikelilingi oleh para wanita, dan...Ino menoleh kesana-kemari dan tidak bisa menemukan Kiba Inuzuka di mana pun. Ino bahkan tidak sadar bahwa ia secara tidak sadar mencari lelaki itu. Saat itulah baru dia menyadari bahwa ada sebuah lingkaran yang cukup besar dan ramai yang ternyata mengelilingi lelaki itu. Ino baru ingat bahwa lelaki itulah yang tadi mencetak _touchdown _terakhir. Wajar jika semua orang memberi selamat padanya.

Ketika kerumunan di sekeliling Kiba menipis, Ino melihat bahwa satu-satunya orang yang masih menempeli pemuda itu adalah...Najika Kendo, seorang perempuan yang sekelas Matematika dan Kewarganegaraan dengan Ino. Gadis itu dulu juga pernah menjadi partner lab biologi Ino saat kelas satu.

_Mengapa Najika menatap Inuzuka seperti itu? _Ino menyipitkan mata. _Mungkinkah...?_

Ino pun membatalkan niatnya untuk menghampiri Kiba dan kembali pada Sasuke. Tepat ketika hendak bertanya pada Sasuke bagaimana rencananya sehabis ini, Sasuke tiba-tiba berseru, "Armitage hari ini aku yang traktir!" dan seluruh tim beserta beberapa pendukung tim yang masih tersisa bersorak mendengarnya.

Ino melotot ke arah Sasuke, namun pemuda itu hanya mengangkat bahu seolah-olah tidak mengerti mengapa pacarnya tiba-tiba melotot ke arahnya seperti itu.

Ino menelan ludah, tidak bisa mempercayai kejadian di hadapannya. Tidak sampai lima belas menit yang lalu, dia siap menjual jiwanya pada iblis agar mereka bisa menang hari itu supaya ia dan Sasuke bisa bersenang-senang merayakan ulang tahunnya. Dia bahkan sengaja menjadwalkan makan malam perayaan ulang tahunnya bersama teman-temannya di akhir pekan nanti agar hari ini khusus bisa ia habiskan berdua bersama Sasuke.

Tapi tiba-tiba lelaki itu malah mengundang sekompi teman-temannya ke Armitage! Lalu bagaimana dengan Ino?

Mendadak sebuah lengan melingkari punggungnya dengan protektif. "Hey, _babe_, apa kau akan ke Armitage dengan kostum _cheerleaders_ itu?" bisik Sasuke di telinganya.

Ino tidak menjawab, ia hanya menoleh dan memberi Sasuke pandangan tajam. Dalam hati berharap bahwa Sasuke mengerti maksudnya.

Kemudian tiba-tiba pikiran itu terlintas di benaknya.

_Bagaimana kalau Sasuke sengaja melakukan ini karena ingin memberi kejutan padaku? Mungkin dia memang sengaja tidak mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun karena mau memberi kejutan?_

Mendadak pandangan tajam Ino melunak dan berubah menjadi pandangan _aku-tahu-apa-yang-sedang-kau-rencanakan_, "Kau sukanya bagaimana?" Lalu ia juga melingkarkan sebelah lengannya pada Sasuke dan mereka berdua berjalan menuju ruang ganti.

* * *

><p>Hanya saja bahkan setelah lewat pukul sebelas malam, kejutan yang ditunggu-tunggu Ino masih belum datang. Dengan khawatir Ino mengecek arloji di tangan kanannya dan merengut. Satu jam lagi hari akan berganti dan Sasuke masih belum mengucapkan apa-apa padanya. Teman-temannya yang lain sudah pulang lebih dulu. Ino masih tetap bertahan di situ bersama Sasuke dan teman-teman dekat Sasuke berharap kejutan lelaki itu akan datang saat itu juga. Namun semakin malam Ino mulai ragu. Apalagi setelah melihat Sasuke yang tertawa keras-keras saat mendengar sesuatu yang dikatakan oleh Naruto di sampingnya. Lelaki itu jelas sudah teler.<p>

Ino menghela napas, lalu berdiri dan menghampiri Sasuke. "Sasuke, aku mau pulang," kata Ino dengan nada jengkel.

"Aww, _babe_." Dia menggenggam tangan Ino dan menarik gadis itu ke pangkuannya. "Ayolah, ini harus dirayakan! Kau mau minum apa? Ayo pesan lagi!" Ino merengut jijik mencium bau napas Sasuke. Dengan kasar ia melepaskan diri dari Sasuke dan pergi ke konter bar.

Bahkan setelah pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun seperti itu, Sasuke tetap tidak mengejarnya.

"Aku minta satu botol Vodka-mu yang paling mahal." Jika Sasuke ingin dia memesan minuman, dia akan melakukannya seperti keinginan lelaki itu. Setelah menerima botol vodka-nya, Ino sengaja menjatuhkannya, memancing pandangan syok dari si bartender. "Ups, maaf tanganku licin. Bisa minta satu lagi? Jangan khawatir, ini akan dibayar pacarku yang di sebelah sana," kata Ino menunjuk pada Sasuke yang masih tertawa-tawa dan tidak mendengar keributan kecil yang ditimbulkan Ino. Seandainya saja ia tidak terlalu teler, dia juga pasti akan syok melihat satu botol vodka yang harganya bisa puluhan ribu yen dijatuhkan oleh Ino begitu saja.

Ino tidak berniat menjatuhkan botol vodka-nya yang kedua. Ia tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada si bartender sebelum melenggang ke luar bar.

Sejujurnya, daripada meminum vodka di tangannya, Ino lebih ingin menghancurkan botol itu di kepala Sasuke. Lelaki itu bahkan tidak mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada Ino! Dia lupa! Dan yang lebih parah lagi ia membiarkan Ino pulang sendirian dari sebuah bar pukul sebelas malam!

"DASAR BAJINGAN!" teriak Ino ke udara malam musim gugur yang dingin. Ia lalu terengah-engah setelah mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya pada satu teriakan tersebut.

Padahal saat itu masih pukul sebelas, tapi jalan raya sudah sangat sepi. Taksi-taksi yang lewat semuanya sudah membawa penumpang. Ino memaki-maki taksi-taksi tersebut tanpa sebab. Lalu memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki sepanjang trotoar dengan harapan ia akan menemukan taksi.

Sialnya hari itu Ino memutuskan untuk mengenakan heels-nya yang setinggi sepuluh senti untuk ke Armitage. Akibatnya ia tidak tahan berjalan terlalu lama dan kakinya sudah sakit setelah setengah jam berjalan. Dengan harapan bisa melupakan rasa sakit di kakinya dan terutama, sakit hatinya, Ino membuka botol vodka di tangannya dan meneguk banyak-banyak. Selama sesaat Ino memang berhasil melupakan sakit di kakinya, Sasuke, dan segala perbuatan lelaki itu yang lain. Namun lima belas menit kemudian Ino menemukan dirinya terduduk di trotoar. _Heels_-nya sudah ia copot dan ia letakkan di sebelahnya. Dengan pandangan kosong ia menatap ke satu titik di jalan raya sambil terus menengguk vodka-nya yang nampaknya tidak habis-habis.

_Ulang tahun terburuk seumur hidupku_.

* * *

><p>Pada hari dimana Ino menolak pernyataan cintanya dan menegaskan bahwa ia berkencan dengan Sasuke, Kiba berusaha mematikan perasaannya pada gadis itu. Ia mengabaikan gadis itu pada setiap mereka bertemu, di koridor, di lapangan, maupun di kantin. Fakta bahwa saat itu sedang berlangsung kejuaraan musim gugur membuat semua usahanya lebih sulit. Namun Kiba selalu mengingatkan dirinya, bahwa bukan dia orang yang diinginkan Yamanaka Ino untuk menolongnya, menjaganya, dan mengawasinya. Yang berhak melakukan semua itu adalah Sasuke Uchiha. Kiba menerimanya, dan selama beberapa minggu belakangan ini berusaha untuk menelan semua emosi yang muncul dalam dirinya ketika melihat Sasuke dan Ino bermesraan pada setiap kesempatan.<p>

Salah satu kesempatan itu misalnya seperti setelah pertandingan futbol tadi. Sebagai orang yang mencetak _touchdown _terakhir dan membawa kemenangan pada tim mereka, tidak heran bahwa setelah pertandingan selesai sebagian besar pendukung mereka mengurumuninya. Dengan sopan Kiba menerima setiap pujian yang diberikan padanya dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Hanya saja ia tidak bisa mencegah dirinya untuk mencari kepala berambut pirang di kerumunan tersebut. Dan menemukan pemilik kepala tersebut sedang berciuman mesra dengan kapten timnya.

Saat itu Kiba merasakan perasaan yang sama ketika seseorang merebut bola darinya lalu menjatuhkannya di lapangan.

Sambil menggertakkan gigi, Kiba pun akhirnya mengabaikan mereka dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada salah seorang teman sekelasnya yang mengajaknya mengobrol setelah kerumunan yang mengerubunginya bubar. Najika Kendo, teman sekelasnya tersebut, mengajaknya makan malam di restoran keluarganya untuk merayakan kemenangan mereka hari itu. Biasanya Kiba selalu merayakan kemenangan bersama timnya di restoran pizza atau bar terdekat. Namun karena perayaan tersebut biasanya juga diikuti oleh para _cheerleaders_, maka akhir-akhir ini Kiba pun jarang ikut pesta dan langsung pulang ke rumah setelah pertandingan selesai.

Namun karena tawaran dari Najika Kendo malam itu, rencana Kiba untuk menghabiskan Jumat malam bersama Akamaru pun batal. Karena hari itu Kiba tidak bawa mobil, malam itu ia dan Najika pergi dengan menggunakan mobil Najika ke sebuah restoran di pusat kota. Setelah makan malam sekitar pukul delapan, gadis itu mengajaknya nonton film di bioskop. Kiba tidak menolak dan mereka pun nonton suatu film _romance _yang ia tidak ingat judulnya.

Sekitar pukul sebelas, mereka berpisah setelah Kiba menolak tawaran gadis itu yang ingin mengantarnya pulang. Dalam perjalanan pulangnya, barulah Kiba merasakan betapa capeknya ia hari itu. Dia sudah sangat mengantuk, kepalanya mengangguk-angguk dengan mata setengah terpejam ketika mendadak suatu sosok berbaju merah tertangkap oleh matanya.

Ia mengira dirinya berkhayal, namun setelah mengucek-ngucek mata untuk menghilangkan kantuk ia kembali mengamati sosok berbaju merah tersebut dan langsung memaki saat menyadari bahwa sosok tersebut memang benar Ino Yamanaka.

"Yamanaka?"

* * *

><p>"Yamanaka?"<p>

Ino tidak terlonjak, perlahan-lahan ia mendongak dan menemukan Kiba Inuzuka berdiri di sana. Ia mengenakan sebuah kaos marun dan jaket kulit. Penampilannya terlalu bagus untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan santai di tengah malam kalau bukan karena tas olahraga yang tersampir di bahunya. Tapi Ino tidak melihatnya tadi di Armitage. Jadi dia pasti habis dari suatu tempat.

"Kau tidak lihat aku sedang duduk di sini?" tanya Ino balik dengan nada sarkastis. "Apa yang kau sendiri lakukan?"

Kiba Inuzuka mengernyit dan langsung berjongkok di sebelah Ino. "Kau menangis?" Ia meraih wajah Ino dan mengamati wajah merah dengan lelehan maskara di kedua pipinya sebelum menghapus beberapa butir air mata yang mengalir. Ino bahkan tidak sadar bahwa ia sedang menangis. "Dan mengapa kau berpakaian seperti ini?"

Ino melihat ke bawah, ke arah _dress _tanpa lengan berwarna merah yang hanya mencapai pertengahan pahanya. Ia sebenarnya membawa syal tadi. Tapi ia pasti meninggalkannya di suatu tempat, dan di tengah-tengah kekecewaannya saat meninggalkan bar tadi ia melupakannya. "Memangnya kenapa dengan bajuku? Jelek?"

Kiba menghela napas. "Kau bisa sakit nanti," katanya lalu melepas jaketnya dan membantu memakaikannya pada Ino. Setelah berada sedekat ini dengannya, Kiba baru sadar bahwa tidak hanya bertelanjang kaki dan menangis, Ino Yamanaka juga sedang mabuk. Seandainya saja tidak mencium bau napasnya, Kiba pasti tidak akan menduga hal tersebut. Karena Ino berbicara seperti orang normal.

"Siapa yang peduli kalau aku sakit?" Meskipun berkata begitu, namun Ino tidak menolak jaket Kiba.

"Ada banyak orang." Kiba pun berdiri, "Ayo kuantar kau pulang." Ia menawarkan tangannya pada Ino. Tapi gadis itu mengabaikannya.

"Aku tidak mau pulang." Ia menenggak vodka-nya lagi.

Mendengar nada kekanakan di suara gadis itu, Kiba pun menghela napas dan duduk di sampingnya. "Dimana Sasuke? Mengapa kau tidak bersamanya?"

"Dimana Najika? Mengapa kau tidak bersamanya?" adalah jawaban sarkastis Ino.

"Yamanaka, aku bertanya padamu," kata Kiba dengan lelah. "Biar kutelpon Sasuke." Ia mengeluarkan ponsel dan sudah siap menelepon Sasuke ketika tiba-tiba tangan Ino muncul entah darimana dan menepis ponsel tersebut dari tangannya. Benda itu jatuh di aspal beberapa meter dari tempat mereka duduk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Kiba berseru lalu mengambil ponselnya.

"Jangan telepon dia!" Balas Ino yang kembali menangis.

Melihat Ino yang kini menangis terisak-isak, Kiba pun panik. "Baik, baik, aku tidak akan meneleponnya. Bagaimana kalau aku antar kau pulang? Kita tak perlu menelepon Sasuke," bujuk Kiba.

Ino berhenti menangis, lalu mengangguk. Dan Kiba pun menghembuskan napas lega.

Kiba menyodorkan tangannya untuk membantu Ino berdiri. Gadis itu meraih tangannya, dan kehilangan keseimbangan saat berdiri. Kiba harus menahannya selama beberapa saat sampai ia kembali menemukan keseimbangannya.

Namun bahkan setelah Ino menemukan keseimbangannya, gadis itu tidak melepaskan diri. Ia bertahan di posisi tersebut. Malah ia melingkarkan lengannya di tubuh Kiba, berjinjit, dan berbisik di telinga pemuda itu, "Inuzuka, apa kau tahu hari ini hari apa?"

Kiba menelan ludah saat merasakan napas hangat gadis itu menggelitik telinganya. Dengan terbata-bata ia menjawab, "Hari...Jumat?"

Dan tiba-tiba Ino menangis lagi, kali ini ia menyurukkan wajahnya di dada Kiba. Di sela-sela tangisannya ia berkata, "Bukan itu."

Kecuali kakaknya, Kiba hampir tidak pernah menghadapi wanita yang sedang mabuk, dan ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Apalagi yang saat mabuk memiliki tendensi untuk tiba-tiba menangis seperti ini. Dengan ragu-ragu, Kiba meletakkan tangannya di punggung Ino dan mencoba menenangkannya. "Memangnya ada apa hari ini, Yamanaka?"

"Hari ini adalah hari pertandingan futbol," katanya dengan suara teredam. Tentu saja Kiba tahu itu. Lalu mengapa dengan pertandingan futbol? "Aku sangat ingin hari ini kita menang. Sangat, sangat, sangat ingin. Kau tahu?" Ia mendongak, wajahnya merah dan basah karena air mata, "Karena ini adalah hari ulang tahunku... dan aku ingin merayakannya bersama pacarku. Kau tidak tahu sudah berapa lama aku membayangkan merayakan ulang tahunku bersama Sasuke. Setelah dia memenangkan pertandingan itu, ia akan memelukku dan menciumku lalu mengatakan bahwa kemenangannya hari itu adalah hadiah untukku. Lalu kami makan malam berdua di restoran yang romantis, kemudian dia akan memberikan kejutan kue ulang tahun yang menawan beserta sekelompok band yang akan memainkan musik untukku. Tapi lihat dimana aku sekarang?"

Kiba tidak menjawab. Ia kehilangan kata-kata. Satu-satunya yang ingin dia lakukan saat itu hanyalah mencium gadis di hadapannya tersebut, memeluknya, dan melindunginya dari siapapun, apapun, yang mencoba menyakitinya di dunia ini. Ya, perempuan ini sudah menolak pernyataan cintanya. Ya, perempuan ini jugalah yang membuatnya sakit hati. Namun bukan berarti setelah itu perasaan Kiba langsung padam. Tidak. Perasaan itu masih ada di sana. Kiba menyimpannya dengan hati-hati jauh di belakang pikirannya, tanpa tahu kapan ia akan mengambilnya kembali.

Tapi disini, sekarang, hanya dengan melihat sisi rapuh dari Ino Yamanaka dengan wajahnya yang basah oleh air mata membuat Kiba langsung mengerti. Meskipun gadis itu menolaknya, namun ia tahu ia tidak akan pernah bisa menolak gadis itu.

Dan Kiba sangat membenci Sasuke Uchiha karena telah melakukan ini pada Ino. Bagaimana mungkin lelaki itu bisa lupa hari ulang tahun pacarnya dan membiarkan gadis itu berjalan dengan pakaian seperti ini tengah malam dalam keadaan setengah mabuk? Dan Kiba juga tidak bisa percaya bahwa setelah Sasuke melakukan ini padanya gadis itu belum memutuskan hubungan mereka.

Kiba merasa kasihan pada gadis dalam pelukannya ini. Dengan punggung jarinya ia mencoba menghapus air mata Ino lagi, lalu berkata, "Selamat ulang tahun, Ino." Gadis itu hanya mendongak dan menatapnya dalam diam, dan Kiba memberinya senyum lembut. Ia mengecek arlojinya di tangan kiri, dan menyadari saat itu masih sepuluh menit sebelum tengah malam. "Belum terlambat, 'kan?" tanyanya sambil nyengir.

Ino menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu. Ini adalah ulang tahun terburuk sepanjang umurku."

Kiba menyelipkan seuntai rambut Ino ke belakang telinganya. "Jangan begitu. Coba pikirkan sisi positifnya..." Ia sebenarnya tidak tahu apa sisi positif dari kondisi Ino saat itu. Gadis malang itu benar-benar sangat sial, lebih-lebih di hari ulang tahunnya. "Lihat! Kau punya sebotol besar vodka!"

Ino menoleh ke arah botol vodka yang tadi ia letakkan di trotoar. Ia lalu melepaskan diri dari Kiba kemudian meraih botol tersebut dan meneguknya. Setelah selesai, ia mendesah puas. "Ayo kita jalan-jalan!" katanya, tiba-tiba mengait lengan Kiba dan menariknya. "Oh, sepatuku!" Ketika hendak membungkuk untuk mengambil sepatunya, Ino hampir jatuh terjerembab apabila tidak ditahan oleh Kiba.

Setelah ia mencapai keseimbangannya lagi, ia menyodorkan sepatunya pada Kiba dan menyuruh pemuda itu membawakannya.

Kiba menghembuskan napas lelah, namun tidak menolak. _Ini akan jadi malam yang panjang,_ pikirnya.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: (gatau mesti ngomong apa). Sebenernya chapter ini udah lamaaaa banged jadinya. Tapi saya galau mau ngeposnya atau engga. Untuk menjawab kegalauan saya akhirnya saya pos, dan yah pokoknya ditunggu deh kesan-kesannya :"") <strong>


End file.
